Words Unspoken
by ImWatchingYouBurn
Summary: Riley Harris is a mute girl who is constantly mistaken for a boy, and when she moves to La Push to live with her Grandma, she is imprinted on Embry Call. But like everyone else she knows, Embry thinks she is actually a boy!
1. Mute and Unwanted

**So I felt like starting another imprint story, because I love the werewolves so very much! **

**I don't know if I should continue since I'm writing another story at the moment, but I just had this plot in my head and I had to write it down! ENJOY!**

_**Mute and Unwanted. **_

I was fine.

It didn't bother me at all, that at this very moment water dripped down at the ends of my hair and my clothes were soaked. Their laughter didn't slice me like a dirty knife with each little chuckle. The way they pointed their fingers at me, mimicking my impassive face as if what was happening was some sort of comedy. The ice cold water didn't burn my skin, and leave me wanting to shout and cry from how cold it was.

It didn't bother me in the least.

The group of boys known as my daily tormentors laughed at me once again, one of them coming up to me and pulling my glasses off of my face and throwing them to floor, officially smashing the only reading glasses I owned. As they laughed even louder, I remained impassive staring straight through them as if they weren't even there. One of the boys stopped laughing instead looking at me in fake thought, rubbing his chin. "Nope, you're still the ugly little transvestite, even without your nerd glasses." The boy chuckled, receiving a high five from one of his friends for his oh so smart words. I continued ignoring him standing rigid like a man preparing for war as I waited for them to finish their fun. Another boy from the group walked up to me pushing me to the ground, my books flying into the air, some landing on my head which only made them laugh louder.

It didn't hurt at all.

I continued looking straight ahead my eyes never leaving the small dent on one of the lockers, focused on not looking at anything else. Because I knew I'd end up shedding a tear.

And I wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"We're gonna miss you little mute girl, and we're definitely gonna miss your hot mom" The leader of the boys said with what I assumed was his attempt at a seductive grin. That's right, it didn't matter what they did at this moment. Because tomorrow I was finally going to leave this awful place, even if it was only for 6 months.

I was extremely disappointed in myself, as I had made a promise to myself that I was going fight back today. That I was going to throw a punch, shout, scream, kick them where it hurts.

But like always…. I never said a word.

One of the toned looking boys walked up to me punching his fist together before he landed a hard and painful blow at my stomach. And even though the pain was near unbearable, the force of the punch left my lungs restless for air...

I didn't even blink an eye.

"Wow man, it creep's me out how she does that." One of the boys commented to their leader. The leader nodded, his eyes annoyed by my lack of emotion.

The leader walked up to me pushing the also annoyed buff guy out of the way, before kicking me in the stomach over and over again until I was almost certain that I had broken a rib. It was getting harder and harder to not show emotion as the pain seared through, pulling at my emotions, just begging me to cry, just begging me to scream.

But I stayed strong and even when the leader spat at me in disgust and walked away laughing with his group of friends….

My eyes never left the dent in that locker.

{((((((((((({})))))))))))))))))}

I trudged through the streets of my town, limping slightly as I held my hand against my ribs, trying to keep balanced as to not let my bag slip. I grew more and more mad at myself the closer I got to my house. Why didn't I at least try to fight back? I'd finally grown the courage to at least think of fighting back, but all I did like always was do nothing.

Why couldn't I have at the least screamed out in pain?

I looked down as I limped, my rib piercing in agony as I tried repeating to myself over and over again I didn't need a hospital, and that my rib wasn't broken. If I ended up in the hospital again my mother would be furious at having to delay her leave.

My mother was a fashion guru, and for 6 months my mother had the opportunity to work on a fashion show in Paris. But of course she couldn't take me with her, she told me that I was too young and that she wasn't going to be home a lot and since I didn't know French it would be too difficult for me.

Proves what she knows.

I was able to speak 3 languages quite well, one of which being French and I was 17 years old and more than capable to take care of myself. It was obvious she just didn't want me around.

Clearly I was an embarrassment to her, but of course she would be embarrassed when she has a mute girl for a daughter that is constantly mistaken for a boy. With my slightly boyish features and the fact I had my red hair cut short, people always mistake me for a boy. That's how I got the name of a transvestite at my school.

As I finally neared my house, I was near the point where I just wanted to fall to the ground and weep. I let myself slip out a small groan as I walked up the porch steps, my breaths coming out in short gasp as I felt my lungs begin to stress at the pain in my rib. I started freaking out, as I seriously considered the fact I may have broken my rib.

But there was no way in hell I was going to a hospital.

So being stupidly stubborn I opened the door to my house and sighed in joy when I saw the familiar packed boxes. It was almost sad how happy I was to be moving.

There was always the chance that my next school would tease me just as much as my last.

But from what my Gran told me of the place, La Push wasn't the place for bullies. Being a small reservation next to Forks, I suppose everyone in the school knew everyone. Gran told me it was a really small school, so I assumed all of the students knew each other pretty well. Gran made it out to be good for me, but I knew that the chances of me fitting in were slight if everyone knew everyone for years. Plus my Gran was a native there and she was russet skinned like everyone else, while I was paler like my mom.

"Riley! Finally your back!" My mom shouted in an annoyed tone as she rushed out of the kitchen a box labelled _cups _in her hands. I tried to force out a smile, but the pain in my rib began to get worse and I clenched my teeth as I tried not to scream out in pain. My mom sat the box amongst the rest as she turned to me, her blonde glossy hair falling over her shoulder. "Well? You going to help me or stand there looking constipated?" My mother questioned a sneer on her lips.

I shook my head as I tried to regain my usual composure.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at the boxes, groaning inside as I thought of how this would affect my rib badly. But I bit my lip, and walked toward the bench grabbing the one that said pillows. "Put that one back young lady, you're stronger than I am so take the plates instead." My mom said walking up behind me and taking the box out my hand gesturing to the box next to the one I had picked up. I winced internally, but without saying a word I walked over to the box and picked it. The pain was excruciating and the more I breathed the more it hurt.

For an hour my mother ordered me with placing the boxes in the kitchen in the living room and help packing all of her other things she needed for her trip. My mom was leaving a few days after I left to go live with my Gran while she was in Paris, and I suppose my mom wanted me to help her so she didn't have to do anything on her own.

When my mom finally freed me from my deeds, I was trying not to breathe as every time I did it hurt like all hell. I let out a small moan as I slid down my door as it was closed behind me, my hand clutching where the pain was.

Once I was in La Push, I'd ask Gran to take me to the hospital.

I banged my head against the door as I looked around at my bare room, most of my stuff already being flown over to Grans.

I sat up moaning slightly at the pain in my ribs.

I walked over to my bed not even bothering to change out of my still slightly soaked clothes from earlier today. But despite my pain, I couldn't help but smile as I thought of moving in with my Gran, the only person who didn't give a damn about how I looked or the fact I never spoke a word.

I rolled onto my back breathing in short pants as I tried not to focus on the pain.

For some reason, in the back of my mind I knew that when I moved into La Push with my Gran that something big was going to happen. What, I didn't know, but whatever it was I couldn't wait to live it. Sleep called out to me and I answered its call as I fell asleep, rubbing my ribs, trying to erase the pain.

{(((((((((((((((((((((((({})))))))))))))))))))))))}

When I woke up I found myself in a rush, yesterday's events and the still bruising pain in my rib forgotten for now as I pulled my suitcase through the airport my mom walking ahead of me chattering on the phone to work from what I assumed of her rare sweet voice. Once my suitcase was dealt with we walked over to my checkpoint where a line had formed. My mom stood to the side as she continued talking to the person on the phone not even turning to look at me as the woman said I could go through now. I grabbed onto my mom's sleeve and she turned around at me angrily.

I ignored her glare and waved my hand at her, my way of saying goodbye.

My mom nodded at me, a very faint smile on her lips as she ruffled my short hair. "See you in six months Riley." My mom murmured, before turning away and lifting her phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that Carl- oh no it was nothing important, just saying goodbye to my kid. Anyway about that designer…" My mom walked away, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor of the airport. I frowned at her, upset that she didn't even have the curtsey to hug me goodbye. "Hey son, you gonna move out of the way so everyone else can get in?" A man in a fancy suit said in front of me a frown on his worn face. I grew slightly angry at yet another person mistaking me for a boy, but I let it slide and tightened my carryon bag around my shoulder. I took one last glance at my mom before walking through the doors saying in my head what I could never say out loud.

_I love you mom. _

The plane ride to Seattle was utter torture, as I was stuck sitting with a noisy and loud little kid whose parents were to god darn lazy to yell at him to stop. The kid pulled at my hair and tried several times to stick his finger up my nose. I wasn't one for child abuse, but I seriously wanted to rattle the kid. Finally after over an hour of agony the plane landed and at the slight bump from our landing, I felt my rib throb painfully. I rubbed my rib as I undid my seatbelt, mentally thinking to myself that soon I would go to the hospital to check it out. After I got out of the crowd in the airport I searched for my suitcase on the turnstile and eventually after lots of pushing and shoving I got my blue suitcase. I rolled it behind me heading towards the entrance of the airport, where my Gran and I organized to meet. I smiled when I saw her, still the same Gran with the wrinkled aged skin and the greyish brown hair and muddy brown eyes that warmed anyone's heart. I felt my pace quicken as I saw her, but I stopped short when I noticed the tall russet man standing next to her. He had to be at least 7 feet tall, and it was obvious that underneath that grey shirt was a serious 6 pack. I gulped lightly as flashes of past memories flashed in my mind.

I clutched my shirt where the scar on my stomach remained hidden under.

I blinked slightly and continued walking towards them, my eyes trying to avoid the man next to Gran. "Riley sweetheart!" My Gran shouted when she spotted me, her muddy brown eyes shining in glee when she ran toward me. Her age was obvious in her run and I worried slightly for her frail body as she bounded onto me and I gasped slightly, the pain in my rib returning. My Gran immediately let go of me as she looked down at me in worry. "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" Gran asked, worry tinting in her once cheerful eyes. I shook my head in denial and her happy grin once again returned onto her face. "Oh good! Wouldn't want you hurt on your first day now would I?" Gran said, grabbing onto my hand as she dragged me away toward the tall man. "Riley dear, this is Sam, he was kind enough to give us a lift." Gran said as she touched each of us on our shoulder, introducing us. Sam smiled at me gently and despite his smile I couldn't help but quiver slightly in fear.

"Nice to meet you Riley." Sam said, extending his hand out to me.

I looked at his hand as if it was laced with poison, which in a way it was.

The only thing I could see was that hand connecting with my face.

Sam looked somewhat put off by me when I just continued to stare at his hand as he slowly lowered it to his side. "Um, well are you looking forward to living with your Gran? You must be excited to see your new school as well." I stiffened slightly as he mentioned school and my hands clenched into fists as I looked pass him and outside the window where people rushed into cars to get out of the pouring rain. Gran seemed to become uncomfortable as she cleared her throat, grabbing onto Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sam, Riley hasn't spoken since she was eight years old, and sadly we don't know why." Gran said, her words sounding choked near the end.

I looked over at Sam when I saw his eyes widen, probably at me being mute and the fact I was actually a girl I assumed. Sam turned to look at me his eyes holding sympathy.

Sympathy I didn't want.

I turned away from them, grabbing onto my suitcase and walking toward the exit where our car waited. I heard Gran shout out for me to wait, but I just wanted to get out of here and settle into Gran's place.

Sam led us to the car and I hopped into the back, the silence in the car became too uncomfortable for me to handle so I pulled out my head phones, blasting my music up to full volume.

As our car raced toward La Push, I felt a painful torture inside of me.

But this time it wasn't my rib.

I just hoped that moving in with Gran turned out better than it started.

But with my luck that seemed unlikely.

**A/N So what do you think? Please review and tell me if you think I should continue! **

**ImWatchingYouBurn **


	2. Pictures of You

**A/N So I'm back, and in the same day as my first launched chapter! **

**Once I started getting reviews I immediately started writing the second chapter. I'm not gonna lie, I really am enjoying writing this story so far :D. I thought I wouldn't finish the chapter tonight but I did so since I'm so nice I put it up today for those who enjoyed my first chapter. **

**Thank you to my first reviewers. **

_gaaragirl202_

_Indie xx_

_KezTWIHARD_

_Smeellie_

_Tinkerbell-Lover-Ms-Write-It_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

_**Pictures of you.**_

"Riley…Riley…Riley sweetie…RILEY MADISON HARRIS WAKE UP NOW!"

I opened my eyes in a rushed panic, fear overwhelming me at the shout of a cranky female voice. I looked to my left and saw Gran holding the car door open, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. I took a deep breath when I saw it was only Gran and stepped out of the car, stretching my legs. "Took you long enough to wake up, you sleep like the dead child!" Gran shouted, closing the door behind me. I looked at her over my shoulder, giving her one of my rare small smiles and a small chuckle. It was nice to laugh, I rarely had the opportunity to laugh around my mom. But that was mainly because my mom didn't have a funny bone in her body. In California I didn't really have a reason to laugh.

That's why I loved Gran so much, because she always found a way to make me laugh.

A small crunch of dirt came from in front of me and I looked up to see the guy named Sam who gave us a lift walking of Gran's house. I gulped at him, forgetting I was in the presence of a man. I grabbed onto my blue plain shirt, clenching my hands around the fabric as I looked anywhere but at him.

"Thank you so much for the lift Sam, and for taking in Riley's things, you're a great little helper!" Gran thanked him as he walked over to us a smile gracing her lips as she pat him on the shoulder. Sam smiled down gently at my Gran, and despite my fear of the guy I could tell he thought of Gran as if she were his own grandmother. "No problem Mrs H." Sam said as he rubbed the back of his neck, seeming to be slightly embarrassed by Gran's praise. "How many times to I have to tell you to call me Lucinda! You make me feel old when you call me Mrs Harris" Gran said with a pout.

I chuckled lightly as Sam's cheeks grew slightly pink.

Despite his tough exterior, the guy seemed to be a little softy inside. He looked to be around his mid-20's and aging rather well may I add. At my laugh Sam looked over at me, his cute look washing away and he cleared his throat. Apparently the guy had forgotten I was here.

Wouldn't be the first time.

"Uh, well Riley it was nice to meet you, and if you ever need a tour guide me or one of the pack- uh one my friends can show you around." Sam said with a nervous chuckle, trying to cover up his word vomit but failing miserably. I nodded my head at him, my arms crossed, mentally begging him to go away. I hated being around men, they frightened me and just all together brought up bad memories. I just knew, even though the guy was seemingly nice, I could be his potential victim someday.

All men were bound to hurt me some day.

Sam, sensing he wasn't welcomed here anymore gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Gran and hopped into his car. Gran waved at him as he drove away shouting out she would see him soon.

I just hoped I wouldn't be around to see him.

As Sam's car disappeared down the road, Gran sighed and turned around to me. I looked at her and she stared me down, her eyes piercing mine like razor sharp claws. I let out a small sigh shaking my head at Gran, telling her I didn't want to discuss what had just happened. And Gran always being able to understand me, even without words and just with simple gestures and expressions, frowned but nonetheless walked into her white little house. I breathed through my nose in relief, glad she wasn't my mom who would pester me for being so rude. I followed Gran into her house, the nostalgic scent of sandalwood and pine trees filling my nostrils and I sighed, the feeling of home washing over me.

I looked over at the living room to my right, the familiar simple pale white couches surrounding the old fashioned television. Across from the living room, separated by a new bookshelf was the kitchen where I could see Gran in, probably making her famous herbal tea. It was a nice feeling that Gran's place gave off, it was a place where anyone could feel safe and at home in.

I remember the last time I was here, I was only 8 years old.

When I no longer spoke to anyone, my mom had had enough, so in a fit of anger she sent me over to stay at Grans for the summer. It turned out to be good for me, being the first time I spent a long amount of time in La Push. The wounds I beared didn't heal of course, and I was still unable to speak a word. But I wasn't the previous girl frozen in time, frozen in that unforgettable moment.

That moment when I stopped talking, that moment when I got a scar on my stomach.

"Riley, if you want to go unpack, your room is the one down the hall at the end on your right!" Gran shouted through the book case, as she poured the boiling water into a cup. I nodded my head, even though she probably couldn't see me through the bookcase. I turned to my left, seeing the hall I walked down it, shivering at its familiar creepiness. The hall, was painfully long and just all together creepy. I looked over at the switch, flipping it upwards only to have nothing happen.

Gran still hasn't gotten the hall light fixed…. No midnight snacks or toilet brakes for me.

I continued down the hall, the wooden panels groaning under the pressure of my sneaker worn feet. I turned into the room at the end of the hall, seeing the door was already opening. I smiled slightly, remembering this was the room I had stayed in when I was 8. The soft pale cream curtains blew in the breeze from the open window. The brown panel floors were aged and withered as well as the pale white furniture. The room seemed to be the only good thing that god forsaken hall led to.

I looked at the end of the bed and saw my blue suitcase was sat on the chest pressed up against the end of my bed. I walked over to it and unpacked my things, noticing all my clothes were baggy and boyish. No wonder I was constantly mistaken for a guy.

But I really had no interest in a dress code, or a sense in fashion. I had to admit though, the way I dressed and my hair was probably the massive reason I was thought to be a boy. Maybe if I did dress a bit nicer and grow out my hair I would be known I was a girl.

But I didn't want to change myself just because a few people here and there thought I was a dude.

When all my clothes were put onto hangers in my closet, I took out a few personal things. Being my notepad, what I used to communicated at school, my camera, typewriter and laptop as well as my massive pile of novels. I looked around my room, noticing I didn't have a book case. I grabbed what I could carry of my books and walked out my door and down the creepy hallway. I looked around the room and saw Gran sitting at the dining table, her herbal tea grasped around her frail fingers. She looked up at me and seeing my struggling to balance my books came rushing to my rescue taking them out of my hands. Knowing what I intended to do she carefully place's my precious novels on the book shelf. Gran looked at each of them, nodding her head in silent praise at each title. I heard Gran squeal slightly as she saw a particular book, and she raised the book in the air, like Rafiki when he showed Simba to the pride lands. "Jane Eyre! You beauty!" Gran said, twirling around with the book still raised in her hands. I smiled slightly at Gran, and her small obsession with the novel and movie. "Oh I haven't read this book in years!" Gran exclaimed, lowering the book to her chest, holding it close. Gran looked up at me her eyes sparkling as usual, asking me silently.

I sighed, nodding my head with a small smile.

Gran squealed racing toward the plush aged white couch and collapsing onto it, bouncing slightly. She opened the book hastily, flipping past the introductions and to the first chapter, becoming oddly silent. I laughed at her child like manner, yet knowing it was one of her adoring traits.

"Why don't you go down to First Beach, go explore a bit." I heard Gran say, her head rolled backwards resting at the top of the couch. I froze at what she said, rather hoping I could have stayed in the house on my first day. But at her hoping look, I sighed nodding my head.

No one could ever say no to the infamous Lucinda Harris.

"Good, it's only a short walk from here, but the quickest way is through the woods on your left. You'll find it easily." Gran smiled at me gently. I smiled at her in return and quickly ran down the hall, grabbing my camera from my room. I walked back into the living room, my camera strap safely around my neck. "See you later girly." Gran spoke with a small giggle, returning to her favoured book. I tightened my grip on my camera as I walked out the door, the cold breeze causing me too shiver.

I looked to my left and saw the forest Gran spoke over, noticing it was in fact not too far from our house. I turned my camera on the moment I entered the tree line, taking shots of things I deemed photo material. I had always loved my photography, besides my small notes I did, pictures were all I had to express myself. I attempted a zoom in on a bird in its nest, but sadly the picture wouldn't focus on the bird so I gave up. I let out a small gasp of excitement when I saw the beach through the tree line, realising Gran was right. It only took me 2 minuted to get here.

I walked out of the forest, sighing slightly in relief when I saw only a small amount of people were there. I hated big masses of crowds; whenever I happened to be walking and saw a large group of people I would always turn away and walk in the other direction no matter where I was.

The more people the more chances for me to get hurt.

As my feet sunk in the sand, I took off my sneakers and socks and relished in the feel of sand between my toes. I hummed lightly as I wiggled my toes, a small smile gracing my lips. I looked up my pale blue eyes searching for something to take a photo of. The beach really was quite beautiful, rather small land wise, but having the forest surrounding it gave it that peaceful isolation. I raised my camera, still standing near the forest; I took snaps of a few people, capturing their happy, smiling faces. I zoomed in on a little girl, her eyes alive as she chattered happily to an older russet man with buzzed black hair and brown eyes. The little girl was quite pretty herself, with long brown wavy hair and silver eyes as well as the tribes russet skin. I smiled gently at their joy, their laughter echoing over to me, both making me and breaking me. I frowned slightly as another tall russet man blocked my view of the two, his bare back in the way of my shot. I sighed, but was still happy with the few photos' I got.

I moved closer nervously, irrationally thinking that everyone was looking at me, laughing at me. I gulped lightly, but despite my natural fear of people I continued walking further into the sandy beach. I turned to my left, taking snaps of the ocean as I walked.

It was strangely peaceful over here, the gentle breeze of the wind and the waves of the ocean were rather calming. I turned ahead of me preparing to take a picture of the group of people I thought I would see.

Only to meet a person's face, the picture already taken.

I froze, my eyes still pressed against my camera as I looked at the handsome man through the lens. A tall slender man with russet skin like everyone else in the tribe stood tall in front of me. Yet despite being slender he had long rounded muscles, as well as being topless I couldn't help but be drawn to his six pack. He had short cropped black hair, and piercing brown eyes that seemed to dig into my soul like a mighty sword. I tried to breathe, best I could but failed at the simple task.

My breath came out in short gasps, as I tried to control my mind as the image of his eyes danced in my mind. "I think you're making a few people here uncomfortable." The gorgeous man said, anger lacing his tone as I saw him cross his arms, as if he were preparing to scold a child.

I looked at him puzzled by his words.

"People here don't want their photos taken like some sort of celebrity, don't you have manners kid?" The man growled lowly at me and I shrank back, wanting to crawl into my usual shell. I hadn't even thought of this being considered rude, I often took photos of people in California, none of which seemed to mind it. I suppose people here didn't like it though. I wanted to apologise desperately, to say I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable.

But like always… I remained silent.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The guy shouted and in fear he would hit me I quickly lowered my camera and looked into the handsome man's eyes.

I couldn't name what passed between us the moment our eyes met.

The once furious mans' eyes softened once our eyes met and slowly altered into….

Something I couldn't possibly describe.

He stared down at me, his eyes wide as his body shook.

I grew afraid as he reached out for me, afraid the handsome man I had once been weakened by would now hit me for my rudeness. I shrank back as I waited for him to strike me.

He never did.

Without looking up at him, I felt something warm suddenly brush against my cheek. The hand was magically warm and I breathed out a gasp, hurriedly looking over to the man. He was staring at me, utter awe in his eyes.

But then the moment shattered.

That hand…. Oh god this hand belonged to him…a male… oh please lord don't let him hurt me! I shouted out it fear pulling away from his gentle warm hand. But of course in my hurry to get away from him I fell backwards, straight onto my butt. I let out a low hiss of pain, as my forgotten injured rib sprang back to life as it throbbed painfully. I placed my hand on my rib as I moaned at the forgotten pain.

"Are you okay!" The man in front of me shouted in concern and fear as he knelt in front me grasping my hand as he looked for any sign I was in pain. I quickly pulled at his hand as I tried to sit up and get away from the man's piercing eyes. What was happening to me? Why did this man affect me so much more than others?

The man tightened his grip around my hand, as he pulled me to my feet along with him.

When I was on my feet the pain intensified and I pulled at his hand again, desperately wanting to go home and treat my rib. Something I should have the second I arrived in La Push. The man growled lowly as I struggled against him yet he released my hand ever so slowly. Once my hand was free I turned in the other direction trying to run the best I could.

"Wait! D-don't go!" The man shouted behind me and the sound of his feet crunching against the sand behind me only made my fear grow. _Please don't hurt me! _

But he was too fast, and because of my injury I was just too slow.

I felt warm hands wrap around me and somebody pull me quickly to their chest. I struggled against the arms, just wanting to go home to Gran and get my rib fixed. "Please, don't leave." The gentle voice of the man whispered into my ear and I shivered at the odd feeling.

_What was happening to me? _

"Embry! Let him go man, he isn't worth it!" A voice behind us shouted and I turned my head to the voice, only to see the man and the little girl I was taking pictures of before.

_There's another one of them… oh god he was almost as muscled as this guy. What am I going to go! _

The man behind us looked confused and I saw him tighten his hold on the little girl in his arms, as if afraid one of us would hurt her. The man holding me, Embry, didn't seem to hear the other guy. I pushed against Embry's hold again, and this time I felt his grip loosen and I pushed harder. The man behind us walked closer and rested a spare hand onto Embry's shoulder.

"Embry, man are you okay?" The man asked, slight concern in his tone as he looked at me, confusion in his eyes. I looked away from him and again I pushed on Embry's arms only this time his hold on me broke and I was free. Without a moment's hesitation I raced away from the man that had once held me so fiercely. "NOOO!" I heard an enraged roar behind me, and I assumed it belonged to the Embry man. As I disappeared through the tree's attempting to blend in with the forest, something I think I did quite well at. Unable to run anymore from the pain in my rib I hid behind one of the pine tree's trying to slow my breathing. In fear that one of them had followed me I looked over pass the tree and at the still visible beach, expecting to see them still standing there or running after me.

Yet from what I could see, only the man and little girl still stood near the tree line, the older man trying to calm the seemingly upset child. I couldn't help but think I was the one to make the girl cry.

I released a small sigh of relief, hoping that Embry hadn't followed me into the woods and just gone back to his business.

I rubbed my hand over where my rib cage should be and turned away from beach and looked down at my camera. I gasped at what I saw.

Still shown on my camera screen, was the picture of the man I both fear and desire.

The anger in his eyes that I feared, yet the beauty that I undeniably wanted to possess was staring at me. I clenched my teeth at the face and pressed a button on my camera.

'_Are you sure you want to delete this picture' _it read.

Moving the arrow in the _'yes' _direction my hand paused over the _'ok' _button.

And with a small groan I pressed the arrow in the other direction and clicked _'ok'_. I frowned at my stupid weakness and turned my camera off with a small sigh.

I looked up from my camera, and screamed in fear at what stood before me.

A wolf the size of a horse stood tall in front of me it's piercing brown eyes shown like a star. It had grey glossy fur with dark black spots and his snout was a dark grey, which was a noticeable feature. I pressed myself against the tree, seriously despising my luck at this very moment.

But unlike what I had thought the wolf would do, the wolf didn't lunge at me and tear out my throat like expected.

Instead the wolf lowered itself to the floor and crawled toward me slowly, almost as if I were the animal. For some reason those eyes reminded me so much of the man I met before, Embry. Suddenly unafraid of the dangerous looking wolf, I slowly reached out my hand. And as my hand caressed the wolfs fur, the wolf gently shut its eyes, seeming content as I stoked it. I'd never been one to adore animals, but this handsome wolf was an exception. I knelt onto the ground, eye-levelled with the wolf. I looked into the wolfs eyes, my once fearsome state now becoming calm and feeling safe with the wolf. I stroked its fur gently and I chuckled lightly at his animalistic purr of content.

_I suppose some animals aren't as frightening as they appear._

I thought as I stoked the back of the gentle wolfs ears.

_I wonder if that relates to humans as well. _

But with a flash of cruel eyes and punishing laughter, a hand holding a knife sliced my stomach, I re-thought my earlier assumption.

_No…. Men were the real animals, no matter what they appeared to look like._

I was one to rarely shed a tear, but as memories bombarded me I couldn't help but choke on a sob. This wolf made me feel so in place, so safe to feel how I feel.

Not even Gran could make me shed a tear.

I heard the wolf whine as he saw my tears and I laughed lightly as it licked my hand.

Just for today… just this once I would let myself cry.

So with a tearful smile, I lowered my head to the soft fur of the gentle wolf, and allowed myself the freedom to cry.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I really do love to hear from my readers! **


	3. If I Were A Boy

**Ohhh Hai :D **

**So I'm back, sorry it took a little while but I had a tiny writers block **

**Thanks for the reviews **

_Indie xx_

_Tinkerbell-Lover-Ms-Write-It_

_YopYopFTK _

_Jayd Izabell Carter Marie _

_TeamComrade11_

_Wolfie96_

_Happy2BeeMe_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

_**If I were a boy… **_

I'd never been one to seek comfort from another; in fact I was often the complete opposite. I suffered in eternal silence, and I usually only showed emotion to Gran, the one person I felt I could trust. Yet here I was, in the middle of the forest after a slightly traumatizing day, crying for the first time in years, surrounded by soft warm grey fur.

I clutched the surprisingly soft fur in my hands as I choked on my fierce sobs, wanting nothing more than to bury myself in the animal's fur. The soft gentle purrs of the beast soothed me and the more I cried the more relaxed I felt. The wolf was practically swallowing me whole, with how its strong frame held me close, its tale wrapped around me protectively. I sighed gently despite my tears, peacefulness washing over me.

_Why did this wolf calm me so? _

I snuggled closer into the wolfs warmth as my tears died down to small sniffles.

I was surprised I had actually cried, like really cried. It was so foreign to me, years of bullying and unloving actions from my mother and not once did I shed a tear. Yet I started bawling like a baby, and in the comfort of a wild wolf?

I had never felt so vulnerable, yet so safe.

As I regained my bearings, I convinced myself that I shouldn't remain here any longer, with how the daylight was starting to fade and darkness grew. I honestly felt like a little kid when I thought of my embarrassing list of fears, one being of the dark.

_Being touched by men. _

_Being surrounded my crowds. _

_Confined spaces. _

_Sharp objects. _

_And the opposite sex all together. _

Yep, I was a walking coward of anything that I believed was harmful to me. I pushed against the wolfs soft fur and pulled myself up, stretching my legs. I heard the wolf whine below me at my sudden absence and I smiled slightly at its adorable puppy eyes. I kneeled down to the ground at the wolfs level and leaned in, placing a small kiss at his snout. The wolf seemed frozen, his brown eyes dazed and I couldn't help but laugh at its adorableness. I waved slightly at the wolf, feeling unlike myself and that I was dreading leaving my new favourite pet.

It was odd, I'd only known the beast for less than 10 minutes and I already couldn't imagine what it would be like without him around. But I suppose there wasn't anything I could do about that, I mean the wolf was a wild animal. It wasn't like I could just pick him up and take him home to sleep on my bed. Although that would be a funny sight, seeing this mammoth of wolf trying to fit on my smallish bed.

I sighed lightly, turning my back on the wolf as he rose to his feet.

I headed in my once previous direction towards Gran's, rubbing my shoulders as I felt the missed warmth of the wolf. Bloody oath it was cold.

After only taking a few steps in homes direction, the crunch of leaves could be heard behind me, the sound of me being followed. I looked over my shoulder and smiled slightly when I saw the wolf making its way over, its head low as if it was depressed. My smile vanished at the wolfs look, its brown eyes were filled with a slight distress as they stared me down almost begging. I frowned at the too human look, wondering how an animal could harbour such feelings.

Not knowing what to do for the poor wolf, I waved my hand at him again and turned away, this time set on getting home without stopping. But at the sound of crunching leaves I looked over my shoulder again and sighed slightly.

_Who knew wolves could be clingy? _

I continued walking in the direction of home, wrapping my arms around my stomach as I felt my ribs throb in pain. Definitely going to go hospital. I chose to ignore the crunch of leaves behind me, knowing if I didn't I would get all spellbound on the wolf stalking behind me. I clutched my hands tightly onto my camera as I neared the tree line, seeing Gran's white house. I sped up slightly as I imagined Gran still reading Jane Eyre, dinner ready waiting for me. Of course I was dreading telling Gran about my rib, Gran had always been a worry-wart but I really did need it to get checked. I stopped at the tree line, eventually noticing that the crunching of leaves had stopped behind me. I slowly turned around and frowned when I saw that my stalker was nowhere in sight.

How disappointing, I was hoping I could at least take a picture of the beauty before I went on home. I sighed as I thought about how it would be most likely that I would never see it again. I turned back toward home running slightly when I saw darkness replacing the sunlight. Once I reached home I didn't bother knocking, instead resorting to throwing the door open, looking forward to the smell of Gran's amazing cooking.

Sadly the flavoursome smell never reached me, instead the image of Gran on her plush couch her eyes closed as she snored softly. I smiled softly at the peaceful image and I walked up to her and kneeled in front of her as she slept, gently pushing back one of her stray locks. I closed my eyes gently as a feeling I had long ago forgotten washed over me, making me forget all about my throbbing rib.

_The feeling of home. _

I pecked Gran on her cheek softly and placed one of the blankets on the others couches over her. I walked pass the kitchen, ignoring my growling stomach as I reached the creepy hallways turning off the living room lights. The moment the lights switched off though, I realised my foolish mistake.

I rushed to the hallway, panic rushing through my veins only to stupidly realise the god forsaken light didn't work. I gasped out in fear as images began to swirl in my mind, but I immediately pushed them back and ran into my room, of course banging into my closed door before I forced it open and switched on the light. I let out a breath of relief as light filled the room.

_I really was such a weakling, being afraid of the dark._

I closed my door behind and me and prepared for bed, slipping on my warm pyjama's and sliding into my bed, leaving a small lamp on.

I pushed the covers over my head as I closed my eyes, sighing at the relieving warmth. But sadly, the warmth of bed didn't seem to comfort me as much as usual, most probably because it wasn't anything compared to the warmth of my wolf.

_Or that Embry guy. _

I sat up at my thoughts, pushing my blanket off me as I glared at the wall, as if it were to blame for my sudden thought. Why had I just thought of that creep? I mean the guy practically molested me at the beach! If anything I should be thinking of charging him for sexual harassment!

I growled lightly as my thoughts were ravished with the handsome boy Embry's face, the way his eyes pierced through me like a sword. I flopped back onto my bed, pulling my covers completely over the top of me, leaving my feet bare to the cold of the night.

_Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight. _

[(((((((((((((((((((({})))))))))))))))))))))))))))}

I dragged my feet as I walked to the kitchen table, dropping down onto the chair as if a sudden weight was pushed onto my shoulders. Gran looked over at me from the kitchen, confusion and shock apparent in her eyes as she saw at my chaotic hair and blood shot eyes.

"Didn't sleep?" Gran asked walking over to me with a plate of bacon and eggs in her hands. I nodded my head sluggishly as she set the plate onto the mahogany table. Gran hummed at me slightly, patting my head in comfort as I dug into her delicious food. "Well I slept like a baby last night, after reading the touching affairs of Jane and Mr Rochester. I also had a splendid dream about Mr Rochester himself, and how he- uh you're still too young for the detail's sweetheart." Gran said, fanning herself mockingly and at her words I pushed my plate to the side. I sat up from my chair giving Gran a disgusted look before walking away and into the bathroom.

"Hey! Get back here and eat your food young lady!" I heard Gran shout from the dining room, and I chose to ignore her, instead closing the bathroom door behind me. I stripped of my pyjamas and stepped into the shower enjoying the gentle heat of the shower. I hummed lightly, relishing in the heat that I couldn't help but think was the closest thing to the wolf…and Embry's heat.

I jumped slightly when I head a knocking at the bathroom door, automatically covering up, thinking Gran was going to come bombarding in here and force the bacon and eggs down my throat. "Sorry kiddo, but I forgot to tell you yesterday that you're starting school today! As they say, the earlier the better!" I heard Gran laugh through the door and I froze, the water running down my bare skin as I looked straight at the tiled walls. I pressed my hands against the wall as I fell to the floor, my hands sliding down with me as I tried not to let the pain in my chest burn me. I stared at the wall, images of my past bullies beating me to the ground, teasing me about my looks and calling me names.

I shut my eyes tight, rubbing my scar, like I always did when I was afraid of something. I wrapped my arms around my naked body, feeling vulnerable and scared.

_I was desperately hoping that things wouldn't be the same thing here as they were in California. _

Eventually I rose back onto my feet and dried myself then ran into my room, ignoring Gran as she chuckled lightly at my obvious irritation at having to go to school.

Gran of course had no idea about the previous bullying in California, in fact I remember telling her through email about how much friends I had in school and how I was so happy there.

All of course were lies.

I stood in front of my closet, only in my towel as I searched for something appropriate to wear. But who was I kidding, everything I owned could pass as clothes from the male section. I sighed feeling the dread of having to attend school, after not even a day's break from it all.

I could already feel the punches as boys from the school hit me, harshly pushing me to the ground, calling me names.

_I didn't want that again. _

And with sudden realization, I thought of something, something that could take away all my future problems. Maybe I didn't have to live that over again, maybe I could actually be happy here. Without the bullying and without the names.

Students that live in a time where everything is about socializing can't accept a mute girl that looks like a boy. But maybe they could accept a mute boy.

At the thoughts from my plan I looked down at my chest, being the only thing that people could identify as me being a girl, although small they were still slightly noticeable.

I ran out of my room, still in my towel I banged around in the bathroom closet, searching for bandages. I smiled when I found it and I rushed out the bathroom only to bump into Gran. Gran looked at me sceptically, eyeing the bandages in my hand. "Whatcha doing there Riley?" Gran questioned, looking from me to the bandage. I stared at her, red tinting my cheeks as I thought about what I was about to do. Gran would probably freak if I told her I was going to pretend to be a boy.

**Please review and I'll let you hug Embry Wolf ;)**


	4. Got No Swagger

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And for those who are curious, I have a picture of what I imagined Riley to look like. This picture is spot on, except her hair is completely red (natural). Link in profile :)**

**Thanks for the reviews… **

_Wolfie96_

_Smeellie (and no this is nothing personal or related to my own experiences in any way. And may I say I looooooved your review, it brightened up my day :P) _

_J1u28 _

_Twipotterfreak28_

_Happy2BeeMe_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

_**Got no swagger. **_

I clutched my hands tightly around the rolled bandage in my hands, staring nervously at Gran as she stared me down. I was just waiting for the moment Gran would lunge at me and choke me until I answered her.

Yet I couldn't answer her, all I could do was stand there nervously just hoping she would drop the subject. But of course she wouldn't, she could read me like an open book and she knew I was up to something. Darn her and her ability to know me so well, like the way she can number what pages of Jane Eyre were the best. "So, what are you doing?" Gran asked me, gesturing down to my hands, wiggling her own hands at me.

I sighed when I knew what she meant.

Being a mute I only had limited options to communicate with people, one being writing things on notepads. But I used that method at school, but with Gran when I really needed to tell her something, I would use sign. I hadn't studied very much of it, but I knew what was necessary for me to communicate.

And plus it was sometimes easier to communicate through sign instead of notepads.

I stared up nervously at Gran, but none the less I put the bandage under my arm and started to sign.

"_Back in California, I wasn't happy there. I was bullied constantly and I had no friends, not even when I started attending middle school. People bullied me because I looked like a boy, and when I couldn't talk anymore it just got worse. I'm so sorry Gran, everything I told about me being so happy up there was all a lie… I didn't want you to worry about me." _

I wringed my hands together after I finished, looking up at Gran as I watched her reaction. She didn't lash out at me as I expected nor did she cry because she felt pity for me. Instead Gran let out a small sigh and nodded her head. "That's what I had thought."

My eyes widened at her words, and I looked at her confused at what she had just said. Gran sighed again and twisted the ring on her finger, something she did when she felt anxious. "You're a terrible liar, it doesn't matter whether you were saying something aloud or writing it down. I could always tell when you lied about something." Gran whispered, the rare sight of tears welling up in her grey eyes. I looked down at her words, feeling utterly stupid now.

Of course Gran knew I was lying, this was the Granny Lu in 2nd Grade that could always tell when I was crying in my room. The Granny Lu who always knew when I wanted to be alone or when I wanted to kill myself.

The Granny Lu who always protected me with no words needed.

I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder lightly, and I looked up at Gran seeing that she was actually smiling gently at me. "You do what you have to do sweetheart, all I ask is that you think of your consequences before you act." Gran whispered to me gently and pulled me into her arms, hugging me gently. I clutched onto Gran's shoulders as I thought over her words.

Gran was a very wise old woman, and not only that but she knew could understand a person's heart with a simple touch. Gran didn't need me to tell her of my reasons.

She just knew.

Gran released me slowly and patted my head, a small smile gracing her lips. "Now get a move on, don't want you being late on your first day." Gran chuckled lightly before turning around and disappearing beyond the hall. I released a small breath, looking down at the bandages in my hands.

The consequences didn't matter to me, I know the time will come when my decision will possibly ruin me. But even if my deceit only lasts for a few days, a few days where people didn't bully me or call me names.

Those few days would be the best days of my life.

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, wrapping the bandage around my chest until eventually my breasts as flat as a man's. I clearly hadn't thought everything through though, one being how uncomfortably tight the bandage was around my chest. Another annoying adding to this being how the bandages pressed tightly against my rib, adding more pain.

_After school I'll get Gran to take me to the hospital or the doctors would be better. _

_**You've been saying that for the past two days. **_

I bit my lip at the sound of consciousness's voice, of course it always ends up being right.

I chose to ignore it, being a stupid decision on my behalf but nonetheless I just wanted to get through the day without a visit to the hospital. I waddled over to my wardrobe, trying to breathe along the way. _Next time I would put it on more looser. _

I threw open my wardrobe doors and looked inside, for once actually thinking of what I should wear. Most of my clothes would be considered a boys, but some had the figure for a girl. So I avoided those and pulled out a simply black shirt along with a grey hoodie as well as some denim baggy jeans. I put on my clothes and assessed myself in the mirror.

It was kind of depressing how I barley had to try, yet I still turn out looking like a boy. I was slightly worried though, I mean my features weren't painfully boyish.

But I suppose people would just assume me to be the Justin Bieber type of guy.

I sighed lightly, turning away from the mirror and grabbed my grey backpack and walked out my room, closing the door behind me. I saw Gran standing near the door with her car keys in her hands. I looked at her, slightly shocked, having assumed I was going to walk like I did at home. Even though my mom was rather wealthy, being well known in the fashion business, she never thought to buy me a car.

I know that some kids should buy their own first car, but for god's sake the woman owned a bloody boat. It wouldn't kill her to buy her daughter a cheap car.

"You ready kiddo?" Gran asked, making no comment on my appearance.

I nodded my head slowly, beginning to feel nervous.

What if I didn't even pass as a boy for the first day, like when I had gym and in the locker rooms? Oh god what if there weren't any cubicles in the change room? I hadn't even thought about the fact I would be surrounded by men!

I felt like I was hyperventilating, my breath came out quick and short as I held my hands in front of me, watching them shake erratically. Gran looked at me worriedly, walking over to me as I shook in fear. "Maybe you shouldn't do this, there's so much that could go wrong, Riley." Gran whispered.

I clenched my hands together forcefully, refusing my emotions to take over me.

I was tired of this fear, tired of living with the constant trepidation of being hurt again.

Maybe this would actually be good for me, if I were to pretend to be a boy, maybe just maybe I could learn to be around men again without the fear of them. I raised my head, a strength that was somehow forced out of me pushing me forward pass Gran and out of the door.

{((((((((({})))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))}

I was beginning to think I was the most stupid person in the entire world.

As I stood in front of the school's office the lady behind the desk looked at me slightly puzzled. "You are Riley Harris, correct?" The woman asked me, her eyes looking at me suspiciously. I nodded my head at her and the woman looked away from me and down at the piece of paper in front of her. She raised her eyebrow at me, and I started growing mad at her rudeness. I could practically hear her snobby thoughts.

_Is she really a girl? Certainly doesn't look like one to me, there was probably a mistake about her gender or something. _

The woman seemed to get over her rudeness and resorted to reaching one of her draws and pulling out same papers. "Here's your class schedule, your locker number and lock code, and you'll need each of your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day." She pointed at each paper and handed them over to me before turning on her chair back to her computer.

_What the hell? No welcome to La Push High School? This woman seriously needed to get a pocket of sunshine or something to make her nicer to others. _

I sighed lightly and turned away from the desk and out of the office doors.

Trying not to look at the other students I ran toward the car park where Gran waited in her car for me. Gran winded down her window and smiled at me gently. "Everything ok?" Gran asked me.

I nodded my head lightly and bent down, kissing her cheek through the window. Grans smile brightened up and she waved at me before driving off. I took a deep breath through my nose, trying to tempt myself into remaining calm.

I looked around me noticing that a few people were looking in my direction.

I felt my heart clench in anxiety when I saw people's eyes peeled on me. I looked down at the floor, pulling my hood over my head, trying to disappear from their sight. I put my hands in my jacket pocket and walked toward the schools entrance, trying to ignore peoples whispers. I was both considering the fact that I had already been found out I was a girl who look like a boy, or that this school just never got any new students.

That was a possibility, with how Gran always told me about the school being filled with people who grew up together. I felt so out of place here, me being the only pale skinned person made me feel incredibly awkward. I pushed open the school entrance door and walked inside trying to ignore the fact that everyone in the hall suddenly became silent.

I could not believe people were this surprised by my sudden appearance!

I felt like some kid in a movie who was either so incredibly beautiful or so unbelievably ugly that everyone in the school just remained silent, shocked by them. But this was life, and this kind of thing didn't happen to me every day.

I didn't know whether I should crawl into a corner and grow mushrooms or strut my stuff.

_Ok…. Never repeat that phrase…. EVER._

Ignoring my foolish thoughts I resorted to looking for my locker. I shuffled through the pile of papers the woman gave me, trying to find the one with my locker number and code. Of course me being the awkwardly unlucky type, the papers fell to the floor, scattering across the hall, the wind blowing them away.

_Who the hell had to open the door at this moment! _

I growled lowly, and hurried over to the closest paper near me and picking it up. With the bustling of students around, it was slightly difficult trying to pick up the papers between other peoples legs. "Hey you!" A shout came from behind me and my body froze at the shout.

Oh god…. Don't tell me I already had a hater?

I looked over my shoulder with a few of my papers in my hands and my eyes widened at what I saw. Standing tall in front of me, with a handful of my papers in his hands was the guy with the little girl from the beach. His eyes too widened when he saw me, squatting on the school hallways floor.

I was a dead woman…. Well I suppose I was a dead man now.

"You! You're Embry's boyfriend!" The guy shouted a smile gracing his lips when he saw me. My mouth opened at his words, the name Embry and boyfriend coming from his lips left me feeling both fluttery and awkward. I stood to my feet, my papers bunched up in my hands. The guy, seeing that I was uncomfortable with just being called someone's boyfriend, scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, that came out by accident. Let's start over?" The guy questioned nervously and I nodded my head enthusiastically. The guy smiled down at me, being a head taller than me, and I was actually quite tall myself. "My names Quil Atera, I'm really sorry about yesterday at the beach. My friend… he's just really socially awkward." Quil told me, a devious smile on his face at what he had just said. I nodded my head lightly at his answer and at his questioning look, wondering why I hadn't told him my name, I pulled out my notebook from my bag. Quil looked at me and the notepad, looking confused. I pulled out the pen on the side strap of the notepad and wrote down my introduction. _I'm_ _Riley Harris, and don't worry about yesterday, I can relate to your friend in a way._

I turned the notepad over to him and he read it nodding his head at me.

"So, you can't… talk?" Quil asked, raising his eyebrow at me in question. I nodded my head at him, bringing my notepad back to me and writing again. _Haven't since I was eight._

"But why?" Quil asked me, becoming more confused about my inability to talk. I froze at his question and immediately looked down to the ground, flashes of past memories burning in my mind. "You don't have to tell me though!" Quil shouted when I saw my reaction, waving his hands rather stupidly. I smiled lightly at him, thankful for his understanding. "Anyway, have you found your locker?" Quil asked me and I shook my head in answer. "I'll show you then, if you want?" Quil asked me and I enthusiastically nodded my head, knowing with my luck I wouldn't have been able to find it. Quil walked me down the halls, and people watching us pass them by, confused and suspicious of the new kid in the school. Quil rambled on about some of the schools idiots and pointed out to me some of what he called 'the hottest babes in school'.

Yea, don't think that information will process in my mind ever again.

Eventually we found my locker and I proceeded putting all of my things inside of my locker as well as finding my books for my next classes, being double English.

I somehow enjoyed Quil's rambling, because luckily for me I didn't have to say anything. When you're a mute, you kind of take on the listening job of things. That's why I think I would make a good therapist.

Just hope they'd accept a mute therapist, which I assumed to be highly unlikely.

I felt somebody suddenly elbow me in the side of my rib, and I let out a small hiss of pain as I felt my rib throb painfully. I looked up at a sheepish looking Quil and he smiled at me, nodding his head over in the direction behind us. "Somebody's checking you out, and Rachelle Maori at that!" I looked over my shoulder discreetly and saw a girl with russet skin and long curly black hair staring at me. I quickly looked away from her when I saw the obvious lust in her eyes, and stared straight ahead fear in my eyes. Oh lords don't tell me I'm considered a sexy guy!

"You are so lucky man, I'm jealous! But don't let Embry catch you flirting or he will kill you." Quil chuckled at me and I stared at him confusion in my eyes. I took out my notepad and wrote down on it. _What does Embry have to do with this? And why would he kill me?. _

Quil chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck again, muttering something under his breath that sounded much like "Stupid word vomit." Quil looked away from me and sighed happily, seeing a distraction. "Embry, my man! Look who I found wandering these lonesome halls!" Quil laughed, punching my shoulder ever so lightly; completely different from when he elbowed me before. I looked behind me, my eyes widening at the god that stood a distance away from me.

Embry stood in front of me, his broad shoulders shaking like an earth quake as he stared at me with bloodshot eyes.

_Now I think this handsome fellow will be the one to kill me. _

**There you have it, sorry for the slight cliff hanger but I just live to make you all suffer! MUHAHAHAH! **

**Review and I'll also post up a picture of what I imagined Gran to look like :P**


	5. The Rage Burning Inside of Me

**Hai! I'm back, and I do apologise about this one taking a while **

**Now for those who couldn't see the picture of Riley, the link isn't split it is actually one whole link. Sorry for the confusion, so for those who do want to see the picture just copy the whole thing. **

**And also those who think Riley cant pass for a boy, I totally agree with you, I really don't think a girl could pass for a boy. But please do remember this fan fiction is for the imagination. **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews are down at the end. (since I got so many for last chapter and I wanted to write some replies to some review )**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_**The Rage Burning Inside of Me.**_

I watched the emotions race through his eyes as he stared at me.

I couldn't seem to slow my breathing to its normal rate, or my pounding heart. All I could do was stare right back at him, hoping the handsome man wasn't planning to kill me. Those few moments that I was with Quil I found myself being surprised by how I wasn't terrified of the guy. But now as I stared at this tall and threatening man, with large rounded muscles and a furious look in his eyes.

I couldn't help but despise myself for becoming weak around a man.

Although my plan was to finally communicate with a man like a normal girl, a person can't just erase something they've held onto for so long. The way Embry stared at me made me feel petrified, but for some peculiar reason I felt…safe? This was a crazy thought, being that with his furious look and how he practically glared at me. Or was he glaring at Quil? But the way my heart reacted didn't matter, all that mattered was what was logical. And the logical outlook to this all was that this man wanted to desperately either hit me or rattle me until I passed out. I felt myself taking a step back only to bump into Quil who had been standing behind me, nervously watching the ordeal. I quickly leapt away from him only to come face to chest with a shaking Embry. I slowly looked up to him, fear shivering through my entire body as if I were being electrocuted by it. I gulped lightly at the expression on his face, I could see he had angry creases on his forehead and his teeth were clenched tightly as well as his fists. I was waiting for the moment he would land the blow.

He never did.

"Embry?" I heard Quil say behind me as he walked closer toward us, standing behind me. I began to suddenly feel strangely claustrophobic, as if Quil and Embry were purposely trying to box me in. I breathed deeply through my nose and looked up nervously at a shaking Embry, hoping Quil was able to calm him down. But his eyes had never left me.

I let out an awkward cough, hoping somehow it would break the tension.

When neither Embry nor Quil reacted to my cough I resorted to wiggling my way out of the box they had made for me. The heat of their bodies had left me feeling slightly flustered and almost as if I had just walked through the blazing warmth of a fire. I let out a deep breath when I finally felt a cool breeze on my face. My eyes widened slightly when I saw that everyone in the hall had been staring at us, their eyes just digging up the scene with fierce curiosity. I clutched my notepad closer to my chest nervously, as I felt their eyes pierce me. I gasped when I suddenly felt a warm hand clamp onto my arm.

I looked behind me to see Embry, staring into my eyes with his fierce brown eyes. I swallowed at the touch, my chest tightening in fear. I looked over to Quil, finding that in a way this boy was my salvation. Quil looked over to Embry, worry lacing in his eyes as he watched him, not doing anything or coming to my aid. I gulped lightly as pain pierced my chest, although I hadn't actually known the boy for that long, him not helping me in a way added to my hatred towards men. In a fit of anger, I shook at Embry's arm, finding with distaste that his strong lock didn't break. I glared up at him, feeling very unlike myself.

Usually I was very placid.

But even though Embry seemed to want to hurt me, or at the very least shout at me, I couldn't help but think that he would never cause me serious harm. Which was a very stupid thought, being how men were cruel beings who took pride in hurting women.

The sound of the school bell echoed through the hall, causing students that had been watching us to race to their designated class rooms. I pulled at Embry's hand again, growing more angrier the longer his filth tainted me. Who knew what other girl he had touched with those hand's, who knew what things he had done.

But I suppose it wouldn't really matter if he tainted me, because I was already impure.

"Embry, come on let him go." Quil said, placing a hand on Embry's shoulder.

Embry didn't look over to Quil like I had hoped, but with a low growl, causing me to jump in fear; he released his hold on me. I took a step back once I was free, and in a hurry to get away I run in a random direction, forgetting that Quil was going to show me to my classroom.

"Wait!" A shout came from behind me, which I assumed to be Embry. But I kept running in a random direction and turning at the corner, out of sight from Quil, the first guy I had grown comfortable to be around. And then Embry, the first man that had ever made me mad.

I was never the type to be mad about something, I had always been so composed about things. I had always resorted to crying under my blanket late at night when my mother was sleeping. Or sometimes I would even cause self harm to my body, slicing myself with a razor blade in hope it would replace the pain in my heart.

Yet not once did I ever glare, nor did I ever have a true raging thought to another being.

How is it, that such a man as Embry could awaken an unknown emotion inside of me? Of course anger was never something to be thankful about feeling. But I had never felt anger before…

And, in a way it had actually felt nice to be mad about something. I had always only felt disgust around men, but now I realise I had never let myself be mad about it.

I ended up turning another corner, and I was now officially lost, even though the school was actually quite small. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my thoughts and think rationally. I looked down at the books I had managed to grab before the whole dispute. Amongst them was my schedule and I looked for my room number. _B4 _it said, and of course I had no idea where that was. I frowned, growing disappointed in myself that I had probably already made a bad impression on my English teacher. I ended up wandering the school halls, walking pass each classroom, hoping one of them was _B4._

Eventually I found the B building as well as my classroom.

But I wasn't happy with what I saw inside of it.

Sitting in a chair at the end of the classroom, bouncing their legs against the table, almost as if they were agitated, and their hands clenched into fists of the table sat the one man I hadn't wanted to see. Embry looked up at me when I entered the room his eyes widening in utter joy when he saw me.

_Don't look at me like that. _

I looked down at the floor and walked toward the teacher's desk, hoping that everyone's eyes weren't on me. But of course they were, being how I was now officially labelled the rebel kid who came late to class. "I'm going to let this slide Mr Harris, but don't come late to my class ever again, you hear me?" The teacher said through clenched teeth and I nodded my head. The teacher let out a sigh and pointed to a seat at the end of the classroom. "You can sit in the spare seat next to Mr Call."

I bit down on lip, cursing god for giving me such bad luck.

I left the teacher's desk, once he had signed the slip the woman from the office had given to me. I looked down at my feet as the room filled with whispers, all possibly being about me. I quickly took the seat next to Embry, looking anywhere but at him. But it didn't matter, I didn't have to look at him to know he was looking at me. His eyes seemed to pierce the side of my cheek, to the point where I was afraid it would light up aflame. The teacher started the class, and for the entire lesson I tried to ignore Embry best I could.

But eventually it became too difficult to ignore, so I ever so discreetly took a small glance to my left. I quickly looked back ahead when I met his piercing brown eyes. My breath seemed to come out in quick gasps as I tried to control my erratic heart. One look into that boy's eyes and I was left a total mess. I clutched my hand to my chest, trying to slow my heart down best I could. I closed my eyes as my heart clenched tightly.

This feeling was nameless to me.

I open my eyes wide when the sound of a chair hitting ground echoed through the once silent classroom, besides the teacher talking. And before I could look to my left, Embry was suddenly in front of my desk, crouched down and looking straight at me. I pushed back at my chair, growing uncomfortable with having him so close, only to have him lean in over my table.

"Are you okay?" His voice whispered lowly, almost to the point where I could barely hear him. His warm breath washed over my face gently, and I felt the need to let out a girly sigh. "Embry sit back down!" The angry shout of our teacher yelled out from the front of the room and I nervously answered Embry's question by nodding my head. But of course Embry wasn't satisfied and he rather cutely tilted his head to side. "You're lying." He said more loudly this time. At his words I felt my eyes widen and my mouth open agape, stunned by what he had just said.

_No one but Gran ever noticed when I lied._

Suddenly a bang came from in front of me and I jumped in my seat slightly, noticing our fuming teacher had just banged a book against his desk. "Mr Call return to your seat this instant!" He shouted loudly, his face red with anger at having been ignored in front of his students. Embry looked over his shoulder his lips lifting up in a snarl almost animalistic. I couldn't help but think that look truly did belong on an animal, and the reminder of men being a wild beast caused me to shudder in fear. Embry rose from his crouch and walked back over to his seat next to me, allowing me to finally breathe. Embry's eyes didn't leave me for the rest of period, including the one after.

The whole time my hands where clenched tightly as I tried to resist looking over at him. I did this because I knew the moment I did, I would become vulnerable to his eyes. At the sound of the school bell calling for break I quickly rose from my chair. I hurriedly collected my books, trying to get away from Embry as quickly as possible. And I was just about to walk away from my desk, but of course I just had to bump into Embry, dropping my things for the second time today. I closed my eyes tightly in embarrassment, and without looking at Embry I knelt down to pick up my books. The more time I was around this man, the more vulnerable I became.

I tried to ignore Embry best I could when he knelt down to help me with my books. But at the sight of the last book both of our hands reached for it and ever so lightly his hand grazed across mine. At the clenching of my heart, I let out a quiet gasp.

Neither of our hands moved, both of us so caught up in the extraordinary feeling. My eyes rose up to meet Embry's and unlike I had expected, the tingling feeling that raced through my veins at the gentle touch of his hand didn't lessen.

It only grew stronger.

I suddenly grew afraid, the feeling of his touch was messing with my mind, causing me to become vulnerable and weak in front of him. I quickly pulled back from his touch, grabbing the book with me and rushing out of the classroom. Luckily no one had been left in the room and as I made my way into the hall I was bumped and pushed by the rushing of students. At the feeling of being burnt, I looked over my shoulder and saw Embry caught in the mass of crowds, trying to get to me. I quickly turned away from him, and resorted to pushing my way through the crowd and back to where I thought my locker was. I cringed slightly every time my shoulder brushed against a man's, the feeling of their light touch was somehow completely different to Embry's.

I shook my head at the thought, and tried my best to push him out of my mind.

For the rest of the day, I made sure to avoid Embry like the plague, even resorting to jumping behind a group of girls when I saw him walking down the hall. At lunch I sat at an empty table, but I could constantly feel his eyes on me across the room from where he sat with a group of large muscled russet skinned boys. I was thankful in a way to find that Embry wasn't in any more of my classes, but in my last period Biology, I found that Quil was in that particular class. I chose to ignore him, despite how comfortable I had felt around him before, I couldn't risk becoming too close to a man.

Of course I was still all for learning to regain some trust in a man, but old habits don't die so easily.

Finally the end of the day arrived as I stood in front of my locker, constantly looking over my shoulder for any sign of Quil or Embry. I pulled out my backpack and swung it over my shoulder, and at the sound of my message ring tone I pulled my phone from my bag.

_I'm so sorry, but I can't come pick you up today. _

_I have to stay behind at the bakery, it's just so busy here today! But I've asked Sam to come pick you up, so just wait for him at the front of the school. _

_Love Gran. _

I held onto the phone tightly as I read it, upset that Gran just had to get a male to come and pick me up. Didn't Gran have any female friends who could have done it? I sighed and put my phone in my jean pockets and walked to the front of the school. I stood in the car park, tapping my foot against the gravel impatiently. All the cars had left the school grounds, and only a few students remained. I looked down at the large watch on my hand frowning at the time, telling me he was over 15 minutes late. Some gentleman he is.

I sighed hoisting my bag up my shoulder more and started walking in the direction back to Gran's. Well at least I thought it was in that direction.

As I walked down what I assumed was a main road, I kept looking over to where the forest was. I knew my way around the forest more than I did the streets of La Push. When I had come up to Gran's after my mom sent me here, I had often ran off from Gran and wandered the forest. I had always found my way back home no matter how far I wandered. I turned in the direction of the woods and breathed in the smell of crisp wet leaves as well as the smell of the pine and cedar. I walked through the woods, somehow unconsciously knowing where I was going. I relished in the calm feeling of the woods, enjoying the sound of my feet crunching the fallen leaves on the ground. I wandered for only a short while and eventually the site of Gran's white house came into view through the tree line. I smiled when I saw it, somewhat proud of myself for finding it.

But at the sound of birds flying out of a tree nearby, the sound of their wings pushing against the wind startled me, causing me to trip over a death-trap of a rock. And of course with my luck, my head connected with another much larger rock, the blow of it sending me into unconsciousness.

And for some reason, before everything went dark behind my lids, the last thing that passed through my mind was one person's face.

_Embry. _

**A/N And there you have it! **

**Now if some of you are starting to actually grow annoyed with Riley's strong hatred to men, please bear with it. Once I reveal what happened to her when she was 8 you will understand her fear for men. **

**Review and I'll buy you a cookie :P**

**Thanks to my reviewers. **

_Indie xX thank you for suggesting tumblr, I actually do have an account but I don't use it very often. Fellow Auzzie _

_Wolfie96 That's right, I just live to torture you and other people ._

_Tinkerbell-Lover-Ms-Write-It I really enjoyed reading your review, and thank you for also suggesting tumblr but as I said to Indie xX I already have one. And Riley's past won't be revealed for a while, sorry to disappoint . And the link isn't separate, it is one whole link _

_J1u29 Thanks for the review, and yes I'm definitely sure there will be a very angry werewolf when he finds out. :P_

_SashaFeirce12.0 Oh don't worry, I'm loving the amount of reviews I've got already :D_

_WittyAndSweet Thanks for the awesome review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

_TeamComrade11 Don't apologise, I accept any type of review and I process any feedback given. I do agree that the idea is rather stupid, but that is just the sort of character I plotted Riley to be. She isn't really one to think things through. And do please remember this is all just for imagination, I'm sure if this sort of thing happened in reality a girl would never pass for a boy. _

_Pretty Monster Princess Thanks for the review! _

_Jayd Izabell Carter Marie I'm glad you loved the chapter, and thanks for putting it on your fav's list!_

_Smeellie Yay! I'm happy I made you laugh, I try to put a bit of comedy into my stories And you're welcome. _

_Happy2BeMe I agree she couldn't pass for a boy, but like I have said before its all for the imagination. thanks for reviewing! _

_x XRoweenaJAugustineX x Thank you, I'm glad you find it interesting to read! _

_ElephantLuv Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it :D _


	6. Empty Vessel

**A/N So I'm back again and at request I have tried to make this chapter a wee bit longer, but its actually really hard for me to lengthen a chapter by request so I do apologise for the shortness of my chapters. Now I completely forgot about how I was going to post up a picture of Gran so I am now, take a look at it on my profile if you wanna see! **

**Thanks for reviews are at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

_**Empty vessel. **_

I couldn't see a thing, everything was just a black blur shrouding the light that lay before my closed lids. But as I slipped in and out of consciousness, I could still hear small peculiar sounds.

The small tweet of a bird and the crushing of leaves as an animal wandered the forest, or even the mere echo of the howling wind. I began to rely on the sound, the mere crunch of leaves made me fear of what waited behind my closed lids. I couldn't seem to open my eyes, no matter how much I tried to I just couldn't seem to. I had the sight to see, but my eyes just didn't seem to want to open.

In a way it was kind of nice, not having to see what was named the seen. In my opinion the unseen was much more calming. Although I had to admit, by this point I was panicking, fearful to what could happen to me in this forest. What if a wild animal came galloping along and saw me and wanted a bite? Or what if I couldn't open my eyes for a long time, and I was lost in the forest? What if no one found me? The small fog re-entered my mind, and the panicking seemed to melt away as my mind became a haze. Who knew how much longer I was out of it, but by the time I finally opened my eyes, all I could see was more darkness.

I sat up quickly, fear overcoming me from the pitch darkness that overshadowed the once brightly lit forest. I let out a small shout of pain, falling back to the ground below me barley missing the fatal rock that had knocked me unconscious. I glared at the hazardous rock, twinging in pain as my head throbbed painfully. As the pain slowly wore off, I tried again to sit up, only to fall back down again, dizziness and pain overwhelming me. I looked at the stars above me, the vision of the sky was somewhat blurry and distorted. I blinked my eyes quickly, stupidly hoping that would rid me of the blurry vision. I breathed through my nose as my head throbbed.

I rolled onto my stomach, the slight movement causing me to twitch in pain. I looked around the immense forest, trying to catch sight of Gran's little white house. Far in the distance the small flicker of lights glowed welcomingly, the sign that Gran was still up and awake. I looked around the floor of the forest, fallen leaves covering the soil that rested below it. I let out a triumphant shout, only to twinge in pain when I saw the sight of my backpack a small distance away. Digging my fingers into the leaves, I pushed my weight forward with my weak arms. I dragged myself over to my bag, and reached over to it once I was a close enough distance to pull out my phone.

But as I pulled it out, the sound of crunching leaves sounded in front of me and a pair of leather covered feet stood in front of my bag. Ever so slowly I looked up to the owner of the stylish shoes, gasping in fear at what stood in front of me.

A man stood in front of me, his black leather jacket just seemed to intensify his fearful exterior. His black long hair tousled lightly in the harsh roaring wind. But his frightening appearance hadn't been what had scared me.

It was his bloody red eyes.

Forgetting my concussion, I crawled away from the man, standing unsteadily on my feet and almost falling to the ground a second time. Not looking back at the frightening man, I sprinted in the direction of home, fear and adrenaline pumping my heart into an erratic frenzy. I held onto trees as I ran, the fear of falling also becoming as important as the fear of the man. I looked behind me over my shoulder and I felt myself pause slightly when I saw no one was chasing after me.

Of course! What was I doing? That man could have been a part of a search party, maybe Gran had come out looking for me? But that still didn't explain his eyes, and my instincts told me to fear that man. I looked back ahead of me but before I could scream I was pushed to the ground by a fearfully strong arm. I immediately tried to sit back up, despite the aching pain in my back, but someone sat on top of me. The person's weight left me breathless, and I fought desperately for air.

Red eyes, that was all I could see as I looked at the grinning man on top of me.

Tears streamed down my face as I saw him grinning, his smile was that of pure evil, almost like a devil child pulling the wings off of a butterfly. I clenched my teeth tightly, and my nails dug into my palm, drawing blood. The man leaned in closer to me, inhaling.

"Such a unique smell you have." The man whispered lowly, his smile widening as he watched me shiver in fear. His long black hair fell silently onto my cheek, the smell of it was like ash, and I felt bile rise in my throat when the smell of blood washed over me. At the sound of jackets zipper coming undone, I froze, horror overwhelming into a state of utter oblivion.

I was suddenly an empty void.

I watched through the eyes of a lifeless soul as the man above me parted my jacket, the smile never leaving his lips as he watched me. My eyes stared at him, empty and cold as I waited for him to finish what he was starting. The man pushed my head to the side, my neck becoming bare and vulnerable to him. I stared ahead, not even trying to fight him as he leaned in.

I would have thought he'd get straight to the point, but he seems different from them.

In the corner of my eye, I caught the sight of him as he leaned his head back, fangs visible as they glistened in the light of the moon. The thought that raced through my mind was quick and ineffective as almost in slow motion, his head blurred to my neck.

_Vampire. _

But I didn't feel the blinding sting of pain as his fangs sank into my neck like butter.

Still caught in the strange empty cassette that I had become, I didn't look over to the sound of growling animals and the sound of something being torn to shreds. I continued looking over at the unusually small pine tree, thinking to myself it must feel inferior towards all the other bigger tree's.

_Poor tree. _

"RILEY! LOOK AT ME!" I hadn't even noticed the sound of someone shouting my name, too caught up in staring at something so meaningless. At the sound of the familiar voice, I somehow awakened from my hollow state. I slowly looked to my right, and gasped at what kneeled before me, clutching my hand so tightly I was afraid my bones would break.

_Embry? _

I stared at the somewhat shaken Embry as he grasped my hand even tighter. His body seemed to vibrate relentlessly, almost as if it was constantly on play. I let out a small breath of relief, finding that having Embry here made me feel safe. I smiled at him gently, despite what had just occurred.

Embry growled loudly, the sound sending shivers down my spine as ever so slowly he pulled me in toward him. I froze at the gentle touch as he held me in his arms, feeling almost as if they were caging me in.

_No. _

I looked up at the stars as I felt Embry lean down on me, his forehead touching my shoulder.

_It was the feeling of being protected. _

My eyes widened as I watched my hand, almost as if it had a mind of its own, rise ever so slowly to touch Embry's back. But before I could touch him, the sound of someone shouting my name made my hand fall limp to the ground. "Riley! Where are you?"

Embry growled on my shoulder at the sound and fear suddenly overwhelmed me, and I pushed at Embry's chest. I quickly stood to my feet, but then suddenly everything became a blur and the image of Embry's distorted fearful face was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

Again.

{((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))}

_Beep….Beep….Beep…Beep _

What's that noise?

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep _

Urgh…. It's so bloody loud.

_Beep….Beep…Beep….Beep _

Where am I? Am I somehow dreaming up that maddening sound?

_Beep. Beep. Beep…Beep. _

Oh if I here that noise one more time I'll-

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

THAT'S IT!

Furious with the infuriatingly repetitive sound, my eyes flew open, prepared to lunge at the god forsaken source that rang that annoying sound. But I stopped short, not because of the blinding pain that shot through my head and back.

But the man that was sound asleep, his head resting gently on the end of my bed and his arms lazily resting over my legs. I froze at the sight of the familiar tousled raven hair, and my breath came out in short pants. _What the hell was Embry doing in here? _

Forgetting Embry's unwanted presence for a few moments I looked around the room and frowned, confused when I saw the familiarity of a hospital room. I looked over to my left and hissed lowly when I found the source of the exasperating beeping, of course turning out to be the sound of my now frantic heart. Flashes of what happened not to long ago passed through my mind, how I was attacked by a red eyed creature, which I could only assumed to be… a vampire. But that was ridiculous….right? I mean those sort of things just weren't meant to happen, vampires were just something to scare children and play around with in horror movies. But what had happened to me, how could I possibly find another reason for what was clearly something fictional? Why is it that the most logical answer was something so illogical? I looked back down at the still sleeping boy, who was snoring softly in his sleep.

But whatever happened before doesn't explain how Embry was there in the forest, or why he is here right now. I frowned at the sleeping boy, but for some reason I couldn't find it in myself to be upset at having a man this close to me. It was odd, I had never seen the sleeping face of a man. Or I suppose in this situation I just had never seen the sleeping face of Embry. But in a strange way, as he slept…

_He kind of looked handsome. _

All of a sudden a peculiar feeling clenched inside of my chest causing me to clutch my chest. I looked down curiously as the machine next to raced erratically, the once somewhat calm beeping now coming out at a rapid pace. I looked over at the machine, frowning as I grew confused at what was happening to me.

Was I sick? Was this a side effect to the fall?

My eyes somehow unconsciously glance down at Embry, who was still sleeping soundly. My ears seemed perk up at the sound of low mumbling coming from him, his head rolling slightly as he mumbled. Trying to here what he was saying I leaned in closer, trying to figure out his silent words.

"Mm… No sta-…stay away….St-top…Don't touch him."

I frowned at his words and leaned in closer, finding I was growing more and more curious about what and who he was dreaming of.

"No.. Please…Riley!" Embry shouted out and flew up from his once peaceful slumber his chair knocking to the ground as he too fell along with it. I sat there frozen on my bed, my eyes staring at where Embry had once been sleeping.

Did…Embry just? Was Embry dreaming about me?

I felt my cheeks grow red and I smacked at my cheeks, growing mad at the feelings that swelled inside of me at the thought of Embry dreaming about me. _No… don't think like that… remember one day he'll just end up hurting you. _

I nodded my head at my thoughts and fought against the painful feeling in my chest, instead resorting to leaning over my bed and looking down at Embry, who was rather sprawled on to floor. I leant my head to the side, trying to act as if I hadn't heard that Embry had just shouted out my name in his sleep. Embry looked up at me, his piercing brown eyes tore through me and I looked away, trying to fight the power this cruel man seemed to have over me.

"You're awake." Embry said, his words not coming out as a question but rather as a sigh of relief. I looked back down at him and saw him smiling gently.

_Ba-dump!_

I let out a small gasp as I felt my heart clench tightly once again.

Embry suddenly looked frantic and quickly rose to his feet and grabbing a hold of my hand he shouted for a nurse. I shook my head, trying to tell him I was fine but he didn't seem to notice, instead only panicking further. "Where does it hurt? Does your rib hurt? Or you back?" Embry flew questions at me as he looked over me, almost as if he was scanning my body for injuries. I shook my head, trying to calm him down but at the sound of the door opening I looked up and at the sight I felt my jaw drop slightly.

There in the doorway stood a very handsome man, with golden blonde hair and deathly pale skin as well as peculiar golden eyes that shined like an eagles. I quickly closed my jaw as he walked into the room and a sudden wave of fear washed over me when he got closer.

_Something wasn't right about this man. _

I watched him carefully, not paying attention to the slightly glare Embry was giving him. The man moved rather gracefully, almost as if he had all the time in the world to move.

"How are you feeling Mr Harris?" The man spoke to me gently, his voice sounding rather pleasant but in a way almost as if he were mentally exhausted. I looked into his eyes with care and found that something was definitely different with this doctor. I clenched my sheets between my hand, continuing to stare down the man as I grew more and more afraid of him. But then I stopped, becoming curious as to why this man called me Mr instead of Miss.

I thought it would have been pretty obvious to a doctor who would have inspected me and all that. So why does this man… why is that it seems almost as if he knows I don't want anyone to know of my true gender? When I didn't appear to be answering the doctor sighed and shook his head, almost as if he were disappointed in something. I frowned at his look, but nonetheless I never answered his question.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here, yes?" The doctor questioned me and I lightly nodded my head. "Embry and a few of his friends were the ones who found you and they told me that they had been taking a midnight stroll when they came across you unconscious with a mildly serious head wound and they ended up bringing you here, which was a good thing they did." He answered me and I glared at him, knowing what he had been told was a definite lie.

But that seemed to sound more logical than what had played out in my mind.

"You suffered a mild concussion and it seems from your fall you may have fractured a few ribs, although it is most likely this happened from other circumstances, am I right?" The doctor questioned me a knowing look on his face. I looked down at his words and rubbed at my ribs gently.

Well at least they weren't broken.

"Your quite lucky it wasn't a serious fracture, we've already taped up the fracture but we'll have to put your arm in a sling." He tells me and I frown at what he says.

Great, another reason for me to look like a total freak.

"I'll have to request for you to stay in just a bit more longer today and also once you are sent home try to cough frequently. It's going to hurt, but it will prevent secretions from pooling in the lung, which could possibly cause pneumonia."

I nodded my head and he turned to look at Embry his expression changing into a look that only Embry seemed to understand. Embry nodded at him and I looked between the two, trying to figure out what had just passed between them. "Oh my baby!" A sudden shout came from the door and Gran came bombarding into the room pushing pass Embry and hugging me tightly causing me to wince in pain. "I was so worried! You almost gave me a heart attack! Why were you bloody wondering the bloody woods, you know how bloody dangerous the bloody forest can be a at night!" Gran shouted, holding me tighter as she ranted about how much of an idiot I am and how she's going to start locking me in my room at night so I don't wander anywhere.

It scared me that I knew she would probably do such a thing.

"Mrs. Harris, I'm sorry but you're hurting Riley." I heard Embry say behind Gran and I looked over her shoulder and saw him watching Gran, almost as if he were mad at her. Wow, that was a first, barley anyone could ever get mad at little old Gran.

At what Embry said, Gran immediately pulled back and started fussing over me, apologizing profusely. I chuckled lightly and patted her head telling her it was alright.

At the time I didn't notice the gentle look Embry was giving me

And at the time, I didn't realize how much Embry meant to me.

At the time, I didn't realize what would conspire in the next 48 hours.

Or how much my life would change. 

**A/N LE END! I hope you enjoyed it! **

_Kurai-Namikaze Thank you so much, I'm glad you find this awesome and I hope you enjoy how Embry reacts later on. :D_

_Insanity's Bitch Hugs all around man! And I'm assuming by whip, you mean Quil and if so yes they will hopefully turn out to be good friends. I just imagine Quil to be too cute to hate and not be comfortable around . _

_Pretty Monster Princess thank you very muchley! _

_Cheyennenichole personal experience you say? Hmm won't ask but I believe you! :D_

_DarkOrGreyOrYellow I'm glad you chose to continue with my story and yes I will most definitely be finishing this! ^.^_

_Wolfie96 oh wow! Thank you for recommending this story to her! And I hope you get happy with seeing I've updated yet again! . _

_Lightan117 thank you for reviewing! :D_

_Happy2BeMe Thanks so much for the awesome review and to answer your question the reason Embry was mad was both because he could see everyone was paying close attention to her but also because Quil got to see her before he did :P _

_Twipotterfreak28 Yay free cookie! And via your request I tried to make this one a wee bit longer, but I'm not that great at prolonging my chapters so I do apologise! ._

_J1u29 Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like Riley's character! _

_Joy the irish nut may I say I very much love your account name . And ill work on her punching someone :P _

_x XRoweenaJAugustineX x I cant promise anything but I'll try and sneak in a chapter from Embry's POV! :D _

_ddgirllovesanime WOW! That would have been a pretty funny experience! Well at least you know you can pass for a cute guy. ;)_

_Indie xx Oh my god your review made me laugh my buttock off! And yes you may follow me on twitter but I don't actually post anything and I don't even have any followers because I don't go on it at all so it would be pretty useless. No you're not crazy! And on a random note yes I do like AFL, I barrage for Essendon! :P what about you? P.S my account is QueenOfThePanda's _

_Allways-Happy Thanks for reviewing! :D_

_Brandibuckeye Yea they probably could, but I'm just going to skip past that fact so that we can keep the whole façade going on for longer. And I'm very glad you found my story _

**Review and I'll let you hug Embry! (although the chances of that happening is highly unlikely) :P**


	7. Life Threatening Disease

**Hello dear readers! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**WARNING! This chapter contains slight suicidal thoughts, so this is just a warning to those who are affected by that thought of thing. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Thanks to all my reviews, and I apologise for not making personal messages this time but in Australia its quite late and I don't have the time! Sorry :P**

_**Life Threatening Disease. **_

_Snowflakes fell to the ground, floating softly through the air, weightless to gravity and time. _

_I watched with a gentle smile as I grasped tightly onto the hand that held mine watching as snowflakes met the ground and slowly dissipated into nothing. All that was left behind was a single wet patch, once being the beautiful snowflakes aura. _

_I let go of the strong hand and chased the snow laughing as I danced around them, some getting caught in my locks. I twirled lightly letting out another happy laugh as a swirl of snowflakes fell from the skies like a spiral of stairs. The image was gentle, almost like a scene from a peaceful dream. I held out my hands and felt the ice cold touch of the white snowflake as it met my pale skin. And after a few moments the snowflake died and only a single drop of water was all that was left. _

"_Riley?" The man who had held my hand whispered my name and I looked up from the sky to him as he gave me a peculiar looking smile. I tilted my head to the side as he knelt in front of me, the smile not once leaving his lips. "Would you like to meet some of my friends?" _

_My eyes widened, terror overcoming every single viable cell in my body as I tore away from the man. Flashes of terrifying images swirled in my mind in a frantic frenzy as I turned away from the man, sprinting in the opposite direction. But I didn't get far, the man raced after me, cruel laughter reaching his lips as he grabbed a hold of me and pulled me harshly into his arms. I let out a frantic scream, searching amongst the crowd of people that walked past us on the busy sidewalk. _

_No one helped me. _

_My eyes caught sight of three men, all tall and burly walking toward us, the same smile that tainted the man I once trusted on their lips. I pulled at the man's vice like grip, trying to run away from this petrifying scene. I froze as the man that held onto me leaned into my ear his hot breath brushing against my ear and I shivered, fear coursing through my veins. And then I screamed, as the man whispered rather softly the words that will forever haunt me until the day I leave this godforsaken earth. _

"_If you don't say a word, I won't hurt you." _

I was still screaming out in fear as I awoke from the dreadful nightmare, beads of sweat covering my skin and my shirt clung to my back. I let out a shaky sigh of relief as I saw the familiar small bedroom, white walls and white furniture had somehow become my salvation after such a dream.

I brushed my fingers through my short heart as I tried to calm my nerves but to no avail.

_Why couldn't they just leave me along? _

After all these years I had eventually lost the nightmares along the way, but now all of a sudden they had returned and were even more terrifying than they had been before. I wiped at the tears that slipped out from my eyes and tried my best not to let out a shout of pain. My chest felt tight, almost as if it were being held captive by a heavy chain.

I jumped lightly at the sound of a light knock at my closed bedroom door, which opened to reveal a worried Gran, a frown on her lips. "I heard you screaming" Gran whispered quietly as she walked toward me, still in her dressing gown. I looked over to my bedside table and saw it was only early morning.

"You okay kiddo?" Gran asked me as she sat on the end of my bed, causing the bed to sink slightly at the added weight. I glanced at her slightly before looking away, feeling the too familiar choking feeling in my throat as tears began to build in my eyes.

_I can't cry in front of Gran. I can't cry in front of anybody, it's a sign of weakness. _

I repeated this over and over in my head until the tears slowly died away, becoming forever trapped and unable to ever fall. I looked over to Gran and gave her a fake smile, already knowing she would know I was faking it. But I had faked for so long, I didn't know what was real.

Gran smiled sadly at me, that knowing look in her eyes, that look that she gave everyone. Gran just always seemed to know the truth. "That Embry boy came banging on the door a few minutes ago, he wanted to see how you were doing." Gran said cheekily, a mischievous smile replacing her previous sad one. I glared at the look, both angry and giddy that Embry would keep coming over to my house.

Instead of going to school after Dr Cullen gave me the green light to start going to school, I resorted to locking myself in my bedroom saying I still didn't feel well. But I was actually perfectly fine physically, but mentally….

The whole ordeal with the man that tried to attack me had left me in a cocoon state, wanting to be isolated to society so danger couldn't find me. I became much like a worm trying to hide from the hungry birds, either burying myself deep beneath the soil or inside someone's apple.

So I hadn't attended school in the past few days, telling Gran I just didn't feel up to it. And with the clean attendance I had back in California and the recent events Gran decided to cut me some slack. And although I hate to admit it, I also wanted to avoid Embry due to some personal circumstances.

Like how I couldn't stop thinking about him or how when he was waiting with me in the hospital to the day and my heart wouldn't stop racing. It didn't help me none as well that the heart monitor kept giving away how frantic my heart was beating around him.

In all honesty I didn't know what to think, my usual first rational thought would have been that I was seriously afraid of Embry. But I had never felt like that before around men I certainly could tell I was afraid of. It was very odd, like how my heart kept racing whenever he was around or when he talked I would listen so intently I was sure I would end up knocking him over with how close I was. Or how I just couldn't stop thinking about him, the way he smiled, the way his eyes seemed to pierce my soul.

The only rational answer to this was that I was incredibly sick with some sort of life threatening disease.

"I told him you were sleeping, and he said he'll come over later after school." Gran said slyly giving me a small nudge as she moved closer to me. I frowned again, wondering why the hell Embry kept coming over here to try and see me. After I had left the hospital, it was only a day later when I hadn't gone to school Embry came banging on the door asking to see me.

Gran being the idiot she is let him in, knowing him from the hospital and just loving to torture me.

"_Riley, guess who decided to drop by!" Gran shouted from the door way, and I looked up from the book I was reading only to let out a small screech at who I saw. Embry stood outside the door, looking like a massive giant compared to 5 feet Gran. _

_Like the first time I had met him, he was topless, wearing only denim cut-off jeans that hanged loosely around his hips. I swallowed down the growing saliva in my mouth as it watered at the sight of Embry. A odd feeling rushed through my body, making my cheeks flush._

_Gran smirked as she looked at me and I grew confused at the odd feelings swirling inside of me, feeling like a small child. How come I couldn't even recognize my own emotions, but Gran can? _

_Almost as if he were calling out my name, my eyes focused steadily on Embry as he entered our house, looking at me strangely. I set down my book on the coffee table in front of me, and despite my feelings I chose to be polite. I grabbed the notepad that sat next to me, having just discussed my health with Gran only a few minutes ago. 'Hi Embry.' I had written on it, and I turned the page toward him so he could read it, expecting him to reply. _

_But he didn't, instead I saw him clench his teeth and his eyes seemed to become a fierce swell of emotions. Pain and overwhelming sorrow seemed to crash in burn in those piercing brown eyes, so intensely that I felt my heart clench in agony. "So what Quil said was true? You can't talk?" Embry whispered, and I could hear the struggle in his voice as he spoke. It sounded like the voice of a man who only had little left to live, and the words he spoke were to be his last words. _

_I felt my breath quicken, whether in sorrow or anger I wasn't sure. _

_Why was he acting like this? Did my being a mute bother him that much?_

_I saw Gran looking between us sadly and she stepped up to Embry, gently touching his shoulder. "Riley hasn't spoken since s-he was eight years old, but he doesn't like to talk about why that is." Gran whispered and looking over at me, giving me a half-hearted glare. I knew Gran had always wanted to know I hadn't said a word ever since I was eight, but a person that couldn't speak couldn't exactly tell a person the reason why they couldn't talk. _

_But then I suddenly realised something, how Gran had corrected calling me a she. I looked down at my chest, sudden fear overwhelming me as I realised too late that my bandage wasn't on. I looked up at Embry fear in my eyes, expecting him to be looking at me in disgust, now knowing I had lied about being a boy. But I was lucky, since Embry was looking at the ground, his black hair covering his eyes from my sight. I looked at Gran in panic, and with our silent communication she seemed to get the message and nodded her head toward the hall. I dropped my notepad onto the couch, crossing my arms over my chest as I walked pass Embry and Gran, walking down the hall. I stopped short at the sound of my name and turned around with my arms still covering my chest. Embry stood at the end of the hall, his arm outstretched and clutching onto the side of the doorway. I tried not to stare at the way his muscles seemed to expand at how tightly he was holding onto the threshold. _

"_I just want you to know that… I'm not mad about you not talking; I know that when you're ready you will speak again." Embry whispered, a small smile on his lips as he said this. I felt my body tense at his words, the racing of my heartbeat causing me to take a harsh intake of breath. Why is that he has to be so….so nice? _

"_And when you speak again, I hope they'll be to me." He whispered and with another small gentle smile, he disappeared back into the living room. I heard him saying goodbye to Gran and the sound of the door closing behind him was the last thing I heard before I fell to the fall, my hand clenching around my shirt. _

_What is wrong with me? Why do his words affect me so much? _

After that Embry came over to my house every day asking how I am and when I'm coming back to school. And when he would ask if he could see me, I'd stand on the other side of the door, shaking my head as Gran told him I was either sleeping or in the shower. I avoided him like when I had been at school, knowing if I saw him this strange illness I had would only strengthen at the sight of him.

"That boy seems to have taken a liking to you." Gran smirked as I awoke from my daydream, jumping in shock at her words. I shook my head in total denial, refusing to believe such a stupid thing. _There's no way Embry would like me, he thinks I'm a boy! _

Almost as if I had voiced out my thoughts aloud, Gran chuckled lightly shaking her head. "You may think you have the features of a boy, but you're actually very beautiful Riley. I just wish you could see that." Gran said gently with a small frown as she caressed my cheek. I looked down at her words, knowing she was only saying such things to make me happy.

I knew I was ugly, no one could ever love such a disgusting thing.

I heard Gran sigh lightly at my response and she stood up from my bed, stretching lightly, raising her frail arms above her head. "Just know that I won't be covering for you this time, the poor boy looks worse and worse every time I say he can't see you!" Gran exclaimed loudly throwing her arms in the air. I sighed lightly, knowing that Gran was probably doing this for the right reason. I knew I needed to face Embry or I'll never go to school, which didn't seem that bad but I could afford to miss too much school. I had only started at a new school, and already I had given off a bad impression.

Gran patted my head before walking out of my room telling me to come into the kitchen for breakfast. I brushed my fingers through my hair releasing a tired sigh as I forced my body out of the warmth of my bed. I gasped as the cold hit me, making me shiver and wanting nothing more than to crawl under the covers and into the warmth of my bed. I stretched much like Gran had and walked, snail's pace, toward my white wardrobe. I pulled out a simple black shirt with a logo on it as well as a pair of denim jeans. I slipped on the clothes frowning when I looked in the mirror.

No matter how many times Gran told me I was beautiful, all I could see was the same reflection of an ugly and disgusting girl looking back at me. My lifeless green eyes stared back at me and I suddenly had the image of a much more younger me looking back at me. That me had long waves of red hair that reached her shoulders and a smile that could light up anyone's day. And her eyes were so happy, so gentle…. So trusting.

All a sudden and blinding pain shot up my arm, coming from my knuckles and I stared down at my hand in shock at what I saw. My knuckles were scrapped and bloody, pieces of glass stuck in the skin. I slowly looked up to my mirror and saw it was now shattered, a noticeable dent in the centre of the mirror. Where the face of the old me had once been, was now shattered into tiny pieces.

Forever broken.

"Riley!" I heard a shout come from outside my door and I hurried to the door, locking it before Gran could come running inside and see what I had just done. "Riley! Are you okay! Knock on the door to tell me if you're okay!" I heard Gran cry out, her breath coming out in short gasps as she banged on the other side of my door. I stepped over the pieces of glass on the floor, knocking on the door lightly. I heard Gran sigh with relief as I did so. "Riley, please open the door sweetheart." Gran whispered through the door and I shook my head, even though I knew she couldn't see it. I turned back around to the foolish thing I had just done, and I leant down quickly picking up the broken pieces of glass. I didn't mind the way the sharp edges of the broken glass slightly slice the skin on my hands, drawing small drops of blood from the wound. I watched with odd fascination as my hands bled out, the small drops of blood falling onto the wooden panels.

It's amazing how much blood can come from the human body from such small wounds.

I wonder how much blood it would take to bleed out until I died?

Suddenly a frightening image entered my mind, me picking up one of broken pieces of glass and slicing it across my wrist. And sitting there, waiting until I eventually died. I quickly threw away the piece of glass I held in my hands, fear of what I would have done overwhelming me.

I stared down at my bloody knuckles, the cuts on my hands proving to me that I had almost seriously considered committing suicide. I brought my bloody hands to my face slowly, covering my eyes, hoping to shield the image of me slicing my wrists. I tried to ignore the sound of Gran banging against the door, how she kept shouting out my mind.

I don't know how Gran knew, but she must have known of what I was thinking.

She must be do disappointed in me, after all she did, after how much she did to pull me out of that state of mind. But then it dawned on me, that that was exactly what I needed. I needed Gran to pull me out from the darkness again.

_No…its not Gran that you need. _

My eyes widened, the image of a gentle face filling my mind. The image of him holding my hand as I cried, him listening to me as I finally spoke for the first time in so long. Me telling him all of my fears, and of all the years I had suffered. Almost as if on auto-pilot I stood to my feet, ignoring the way the glass sliced my bare feet. I pulled open my window, my mind dazed as one thought filling my mind.

Embry.

I pulled myself through the open window, again ignoring the pain that ached rom my hands touching the window sill. My feet lightly touched the ground, the grass tickled my bare feet and the leftover raindrops on the grass left my feet wet. I headed in the direction of the woods, all rational thought having completely left my mind. I walked slowly through the forest, the gentle feel of the soul beneath my feet calming me slightly.

I could have walked for only a few minutes and the next thing I knew I was standing on the outskirts of the forest where the school rested further down the slight hill. I froze at where I was, finally logic filling my mind. But it was too late, not only had I just ran out of the house when only a few minutes ago I hadn't even thought of leaving the house. But I had also left Gran banging on my door, thinking I was about to commit suicide. I quickly turned away from the school and ran in the direction I had come the wind following behind me. But as I ran, I had the strange feeling of someone chasing after me… or were they running beside me. I looked over to my left and saw no one there but when I turned to my right I gasped at the black blur that ran a slight distance to my right. I quickly looked ahead, thinking it was only an animal, but when I looked over again the blur seemed to be closer now and the figure was much that of a wolf. At the thought of a wolf my body almost automatically paused, immediately thinking of the wolf I had seen the day I met Embry. I looked in the direction of the black blur to see it had stopped as well, and I smiled when it slowly made its way over toward me. But my eyes widened, slight fear racing through my veins as I realised…

That wasn't my wolf.

A sleek black wolf was walking toward me, much more bigger than _my_ wolf had been. Its fur looked soft to touch and its eyes were a gentle brown, yet nothing quite like _my _wolf had been. As it advanced toward me, I suddenly realised that this was a wild wolf, and it may not be friendly like _my _wolf was. I took a slow step back as it got close enough for me to stretch out my arm and touch its snout. As I stepped away it didn't advance any further and once I was a faraway distance I ran in a random direction, hoping it would lead me to somewhere civilised. As I ran I couldn't help but keep looking over my shoulder to see if it were following me, but it seemed to be in the same place every time I looked back. But now when I looked over my shoulder, I stopped short when I realised the black wolf was nowhere in sight. I turned my body completely in the direction where the wolf had been, begging and hoping it was somewhere where I could see it.

As I looked, hoping to see it walking through the tree lines but at the crunch of a stick being broken I hurriedly turned around expecting to see the wolf baring its teeth at me. But I was met with the sight of a bare chest.

I froze when I felt the familiar warmth and I couldn't help but rush to meet the brown eyes. But like it had been for the black wolf, I once again was disappointed when I met brown eyes that weren't those of the person I had wanted them to be.

Sam stood tall in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest as if he were preparing to scold me. I took an automatic step back, knowing in all honesty I didn't enjoy being in this man's company. "What exactly do you think you're doing running around in the woods, I would have thought after last week's experience you would stay away from the forest." Sam said an upset look on his face. But I could understand why he would be upset about me being in the forest. Sam looked down at my hands, seeing the scapes and cuts on my hands. "That and you're wounded as well." He frowned at me.

I let out a small gasp as he grabbed onto my hand and pulling me in the direction which I had been running away from the wolf. "Come with me, I'll have Emily treat your wounds." He said as he dragged me behind him. I tried shaking off his hands, but his hold was too strong to break.

Sam looked at me over his shoulder a small frown on his face, as well as a frightening glare which only made me fear him more.

"And you're going to tell me why Embry thinks you're a boy."

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review! I love reviews. **


	8. Artificial

**A/N I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'm not gonna lie I got a wee bit teary eyed :'( And for those who reviewed about Sam knowing Riley was a girl, if you remember from the first chapter Gran had actually told Sam she was a girl **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! . **

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews everyone! **

_**Artificial**_

Sam said nothing to me as he dragged me through the somewhat mystical forest, the small chirp of birds being the only sound that filled our silence.

My feet dragged through the fallen leaves of the forest, sticks cutting the bare skin. I fought against Sam's fierce vice like grip on my pale arm, and I knew later on there would be a noticeable bruise. I glared at Sam's bare back, watching the way his shoulders moved in rhythm of his long strides.

_What was with him? What kind of creep just drags a girl through the forest for a mere few cuts and scrapes on their knuckles? _

A weirdo, that's who.

And what did he mean with me telling him why Embry thinks I'm a boy? Does he know Embry or something? I watched Sam's long strides and noticed he also wasn't wearing shoes, and at that he was shirtless. It was odd though, the way he dressed with the customary denim cut-off jeans and no shirt was a lot like Embry. And at that it was freezing! But from what I had learnt so far it always was in La Push. So why is it that both Embry and Sam wear no shirts in the freezing cold?

I stopped my thoughts when I noticed that Sam had pulled me out of the forest and through the tree line where a large wooden house rested in open land with the surrounding forest. My eyes widened slightly at the site, always being a sucker for nice houses. But I didn't have times to admire it, due to Sam tugging on my arm as I paused.

He continued dragging me up to the house where we stepped onto the terrace. Sam didn't knock on the door, instead pushing the door open and it returned the push with small groan of protest. Once inside I grew uncomfortable about being inside some strangers house, especially a big buff man like Sam. Sam, either not noticing my comfort or ignoring in continued to pull me into the house only to stop in the kitchen where a woman stood with her back to us.

Sam released my arm, the angry expression wiped off his face the moment we came in the vicinity of the woman. I watched with a small blush as Sam hugged the woman from behind, planting a small gentle kiss on her cheek. I saw the woman's body relax at Sam's touch as she let out a happy sigh.

I couldn't help but flinch slightly when the woman turned over to look at me.

The woman in Sam's arms had a painful looking scar on her cheek, the scar looked so deep and a noticeable dent was carved in her cheek. The three dented scars seemed to run down from the top of her eye to down her neck, the rest hidden underneath her shirt. The scar looked like an animals razor sharp claws and I immediately felt small pity for the woman, but also small understanding.

I knew what it was like to bear a scar.

I unconsciously rubbed at my stomach, where my ugly, haunting scar was hidden underneath my shirt. Now noticing my presence the woman blushed slightly and pushed at Sam's arms, obviously embarrassed at me having seen their romantic display. Sam smiled gently at the girl, his eyes almost glowing as he watched her. The look he gave her was so intense I had to look away.

"Emily this is Riley, Lucinda's granddaughter." Sam introduced us and Emily looked over me with a peculiar knowing look, a sudden smile gracing her lips. Emily walked over to me, her footsteps light and soft as she held out her hand, where I noticed a scar was noticeable. Sadness overwhelmed me as I realised the scar reached her arm.

Scars are such a horrible burden.

I reached out to her hand, suddenly feeling shy around this somewhat superior woman. Despite her ghastly scar, Emily seemed so strong. I couldn't help but both admire and envy her strength. Emily shook my hand lightly, only to frown lightly when she noticed the cuts and graces on my knuckles.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" Emily asked looking up at me, worry lacing her tone. Her hazel eyes watched me gently, almost like a mother would look at her daughter. I felt my body tense at that thought, image of my mom filling my mind.

It was a horrible feeling having a complete stranger give you such a look, when your own mother never has. Emily looked confused when I didn't answer and looked over to Sam, question in her eyes as she worried for my wellbeing. Sam sighed slightly and answered Emily's confusion. "Riley doesn't talk, at all." Sam answered looking at me, sadly. Almost as if he was genuinely upset over my wellbeing. Yeah, what a total lie that was. Emily's eyes widened slightly at his answer, but she nodded in understanding looking back over to me with a small smile. "Well that explains my broken vase and why my door was knocked from it hinges." Emily said with a small chuckle and I looked at her, confused by what she was saying. Emily only shook her head with a small smile.

She walked out of the kitchen disappearing down the hall, only to come back a few moments later with a first aid kit in her hands. "Sit." Emily spoke quietly, nodding to the table in the kitchen. I complied and sat down in one of the chairs, and she sat in another in front of me. I watched her as she pulled out a disinfectant and gently grabbed onto my hand. "This may sting a bit." Emily told me with a little chuckle. She rubbed the wet cloth over my cut and bloody skin, and I felt a sharp painful sting in my hands. But instead of letting out a small hiss of pain, I did nothing, only sat there with a blank expression.

Why is that whenever I'm in pain, I suddenly become an empty shell?

"Wow! I'm impressed, even the boys usually let out a small cry or something." Emily laughed, obviously thinking over their reactions. I frowned slightly when she said boys, but I assumed she must mean her children or something. In the corner of my eye I saw Sam watching us, his eyes staring me down as if I were a bug he was looking at through a microscope. I shivered at the look, hating being under display. I turned my head fully to look at Sam, and my body shuddered in fear and I damned myself for being so damn weak. "All done!" I heard Emily let out a joyous shout, obviously proud of her work. I looked down at my hand to see she had bandaged it, not putting on simple Band-Aids due to the multiple cuts.

I nodded my thanks to Emily and she smiled at me gently, her eyes twinkling strangely. I turned away from the look, feeling a strange warmth at the look she gave me. I remember a long time ago, my mom used to look at me like that.

"Emily dear, do you mind going upstairs for a bit?" Sam spoke gently, interrupting our slight moment. I looked at Sam as he said this, finding his eyes were watching her gently, but with a silent communication as he raised his eyebrows at her. Emily's gleeful look vanished and a sudden serious look appeared on her face as she nodded at him, standing from her chair. She turned to look at me, a small smile on her face. "It was nice meeting you, Riley."

I nodded at her in return, trying to smile just like she did.

But as always it came out as a crushed, fake smile and I knew she could, like my Gran, could see through that artificial smile. I watched her walk out and disappear down the hall again, and a few moments later the sound of a door closing could be heard upstairs. I slowly looked up at Sam, seeing him leaning on the kitchen counter with his hands in his black hair.

He let out a low sigh and walked over to one of the kitchen draws, pulling out a notebook and pen. He walked over to me and threw the pen and notebook onto the table roughly, and I flinched at the loud sound. "Write." Sam said roughly, anger obvious in his tone and I flinched again, this time in fear of his anger. But he wouldn't do anything… wouldn't he?

I looked at him confused and grabbed the pen and wrote on the notebook. _I don't understand. _

"Tell me why, why does Embry think you're a boy?" Sam said angrily as he glared at me, almost as if I had just killed his dog or something. I froze at his words, remembering what he had said earlier. I looked down in shame, also remembering that at the airport Gran had assured Sam that I was in fact a girl. I suddenly came to terms about how stupid I had been about going to school as a boy, even though it was only for one day, the damage was now permanent. All my classmates thought that I was a boy, and my teachers obviously hadn't realised my gender yet. But also Embry thought I was just a mere boy.

_Why do I always never think thing through?_

I gripped the pen tightly and gathering the courage to write down the truth I put pen to paper.

_In California, I was bullied for looking like a boy so when I was transferred to La Push… I just couldn't bear going through that again, so I tried to be something I wasn't. Even though it was short lived I realise what I did was unbelievably, stupid and for a while there I thought I could get away with it. I realise now that I really didn't think things through, and I never do. _

I handed Sam the notebook and watched him warily as he read, calming slightly when the anger in his died down. He gently placed the notebook back onto the table and sighed lightly. "Well this changes everything." Sam said, smiling at me slightly and I found myself shocked by the difference in his attitude toward me. Sam chuckled at my shocked expression and scratched the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well when I found out Embry thought you were a boy, I thought you were some stupid teenage girl trying to mess with my pups head." He chuckled lightly, looking anywhere but at me. "And now Embry's probably gonna kill me for dragging your through the forest."

Sam laughed lightly again and looked over at me, a slightly pleading look on his face. "Can you not say anything to him about that?" Sam asked only to realise his mistake when I raised my eyebrow at him. He laughed again, his cheeks tinting slightly. "Can I come down now!" We both looked up at the roof, hearing the shout from Emily upstairs. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly but at the unfamiliar sound I covered my mouth, confused at the sound that came out of my mouth.

_Was that what they call a genuine laugh? _

I saw Sam laugh as well and shout up at Emily to come back down. I heard her bouncing down the stairs and saw her peak through the doorway, seeing if it were safe to come in. She walked in hesitantly looking over at me, concern in her eyes and I felt myself stiffen a the look.

_Stop looking at me as if I'm your daughter._

Emily leaned into Sam's body as he opened his arms to her, and the look they gave each other was almost like they hadn't seen each other for days. I felt strangely sick from the look they gave each other, heat seemed to run like fire underneath my skin. And I realised that the look that Sam gave Emily, was a lot like the look Embry would give me. The look as if he was piercing your soul, like his eyes could cut you into a million pieces and put you back together again.

The look was terrifying.

I jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, and a sudden grasping feeling washed over me as the phone chimed.

_Gran._

I watched with frightened eyes as Sam answered the phone and he seemed to answer my thoughts for me with his answer. "Mrs Harris! Hi, how are y- huh? Oh, yeah Riley's here? Why?...She did what! I had no-" But I didn't hear the end of the sentence as I was already running out of the kitchen and out the door.

I couldn't face Gran, I couldn't face having Gran yelling and screaming at me for doing such a stupid thing. I felt so stupid doing such a childish thing like running away, but I had always been one to run away from my problems. _I wish to have an answer to my continuously asked question…_

_Why was I so weak? _

But the answers would never come, because this was how I am. I was pitiful.

Ugly.

Disgusting.

Liar.

_ FAKE. .STUPID. . CONTAMINATED. . WEAK.. WEAK. WEAK. FAKE. .A SHAM. .CRUEL. . UGLY. . LIAR. DISGUSTING. FAKE. ALL A LIE . . UGLY. SO VERY .WEAKLING. A MISTAKE. SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN. SHOULDN'T EXIST. UGLY. UGLY. UGLY ...UGLY! _

I fell to the ground, the fallen yellow leaves comforting my fall as I let out an agonized cry. I pulled at my hair, clawed at my skin as I tried to scrape away the infection that was invisible to me. But I could feel it, I always could. Blood got between my nails as I let out a frustrated shout as the disease I had wouldn't vanish. I felt tears slide down my cheek, my worst enemy.

I pressed my head to the leaves, panting as I sobbed.

_Such an ugly person. _

I raised my head to the slowly setting sun, shouting and screaming as the world continued to circle and people continued to laugh and enjoy life. While I was forever infected, forever impure.

Forever alone, the setting sun as my only company.

I cried, with all my heart, I cried as I sat only. No animal dared to come near the screaming, sobbing girl. The ugly girl, the contaminated girl. But then I froze, a sudden rustle of leaves echoed in my mind and I noticed consciously that I hadn't moved.

I slowly looked up, my shirt stained from my tears and my eyes probably red from crying. My throat felt rasp and I also felt dried tears still on my cheek. My eyes widened at what I saw a small distance away from me and my distraught mood suddenly vanished. In front of me stood _my _ wolf, its brown eyes looked panicked and worried.

A sudden urge roared inside of me, an urge to run up to the wolf and bury myself in its fur.

And I did just that.

I stumbled onto my feet and raced toward the wolf, becoming a crying mess once more as I clutched its grey fur. I pressed my head against it's fur, letting myself cry once again. I don't know why, but I felt so unbelievably comfortable around this wolf. Even though I had met it over a week ago, the wolf seemed to recognise me. I sighed gently when I felt _my _wolf place its large head gently onto my shoulder. I felt its heated breath on my ear and shivered at the warmth, snuggling closer into its fur. My tears seemed to be forgotten for now as I clutched onto _my_ wolf tightly and I couldn't help but enjoy that the wolf wrapped its tail around my body possessively.

Time seemed to pass by to quickly, yet reality seemed to say otherwise as the when I look up I see the dark night sky, the moon our only light. I finally thought rationally and I released my hold on the wolf, stepping back only to hear the wolf whine. I chuckled lightly, again puzzled by my genuine laugh. But in a way it was nice to laugh.

I pet the wolf's head lightly, stroking his snout lightly as I reluctantly walked away, heading for home. I smiled at the sound of rustling leaves behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see _my _wolf was only ten feet behind me. I smiled lightly at him, again finding that my smile was genuine and my usual artificial one I had created. I stopped slightly and unlike last time when I had first met _my _wolf, I walked by his side.

I had a small chunk of his fur in my hands as we walked through the forest. I couldn't help but realise that… well that _my _wolf was actually leading the way.

_Could it be that he remembered where I lived from last time? _

Eventually we caught site of my house and I sighed slightly in relief when I saw the lights weren't on inside. I turned to my wolf, smiling when I saw the sad look in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around _my _wolfs neck, hugging him.

I released him, and without looking back, knowing if I did I would come up with some sort of excuse to stay with him. Once I reached the front door I looked over to where I had left _my _wolf, only to find he was nowhere in sight. I let out a small hiss of pain as I suddenly realised a bunch of the skin on my arms had been scrapped and cut from my fit earlier.

I hadn't even noticed the pain.

I let out a small breath, trying to gather the courage to open the door.

I looked at the door, well more like glared at it as if that door was the source of my problems. And with another deep breath, I harshly pushed open the door, expecting Gran to jump me.

But the only sound that filled the room was the creak of the door.

I frowned, looking for Gran only to catch site of her on the couch, her back facing me.

I swallowed heavily, assuming that she was either ignoring me or asleep. I walked toward her, knowing that I had to deal with this now or I never would. I lightly shook her shoulder, trying to rouse her from her sleep.

_Nothing. _

Confused, I shook her again but I didn't panic, knowing that Gran had always been a heavy sleeper. But the more I shook her, the more I began to panic when she didn't wake up. I ran over to the other side of the couch, standing in front of her.

I froze at what I saw, Gran's eyes tightly shut with beads of sweat running down her face.

_Barley breathing. _

_Almost dead. _

**A/N OH I love a good old cliff hanger! MUAHHAAHA! The more reviews I get the quicker ill update! And I'd absolutely love it if we reached 100 review! So please do review! :D **

**ImWatchingYouBurn.**


	9. Silence

**Hi everyone! **

**Now in response to one reviewer I apologise for upsetting you, but I was only merely saying that I would try to review quicker not that I was putting my story on hold. **

**Sorry if this one was a bit late but right now in Australia we have naplan :/ urgh! **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter everyone! **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews all of you! And I cant believe we were just one review away from 100! Doesn't matter though **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

_**Silence. **_

I felt my knees lightly scrape against the woollen rug, as I knelt onto the floor.

My eyes scanned Gran's washed-out face, watching the small beads of sweat as they ran down her face, like tears. Every rational thought flew away the moment I saw Gran, fighting for breath, her chocolate eyes fluttering open and closed. My chest felt tight at sight, never having seen Gran look so vulnerable before. Gran was a fighter, she always has been and she was never one to show weakness toward anyone. Even me.

I watched Gran's chest rise and fall as she let out harsh pants, trying to find the strength to breath normally. But something inside of her just wouldn't let her breathe again. A part of me seemed to shatter in that short moment as I watched Gran, the only person I ever relied on. Something tore through my skin and bones, making me shiver at the sudden coldness that touched my heart.

My eyes focused harshly onto Gran, both intense fear and rage consuming my every cell. I felt my hand sting painfully as it connected with Gran's pale and sweaty cheek. Colour seemed to return to her cheek, a noticeable red mark appeared on her cheek as blood rushed through her skin. But the bright red eventually died out, and the pasty colour returned, leaving me even more mad.

My mouth opened in a silent scream as I continued hitting Gran over and over again, watching her head nod side to side as I hit her. Wet tears escaped my eyes, but I ignored them clenching my teeth as I beat Gran. I don't know what the point to this was, whether I was trying to awaken Gran from her deathly state or whether I was beating my horror out onto her. My mouth was wide open, and I knew this from how the tears fell into my mouth, the taste of my tears was like salt.

My hands paused when I caught site of someone standing in the doorway, frozen as they watched me with my hands raised. I stared at them, my cheeks soaked with my pitiful tears. My mouth shut closed as they stepped into the house, their bare muddy feet leaving footprints as they headed towards me. Embry watched me with pain filled eyes, his expression causing me to believe that I must look horrible. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was Gran opening her eyes.

"I've called an ambulance, they should be here soon." Embry whispered, his words hushed almost as if he were afraid if he spoke to loud I would crack a fit. My mind suddenly cleared from its panicked haze, and I realised how stupid I was for not having called an ambulance sooner. My body flinched as a gentle hand lightly caressed mine, and when I turned my eyes met Gran's half open ones. I heard myself let out a small cry when I saw her, and when she smiled at me, hope lifted me up from my panicked state.

But then it shattered.

Gran whispered to me the few words that I would never forget, not even when the world came crashing down as it took its last breath of freedom. My eyes followed her hand as it fell limp at her sides, no longer gently caressing my hand.

Time suddenly stood still, frozen in that life changing moment.

The sirens that came from outside were no longer deemed important, nor was a Embry as he rushed outside to bring in the paramedics. I watched with empty eyes as they tried to make Gran's un beating heart to beat again, the one heart I thought would never stop beating.

My ears became deaf to the living world, much like my lips were forever sealed with silence.

My eyes followed blankly as they watched as they put Gran's limp body onto a white covered bed a woman sitting on top of her, pumping her chest.

It didn't matter though, she was already gone, I knew once her heart stopped beating it would never beat again. I watched as they rolled her lifeless body away, outside of the once peaceful place I called home. But all it held was death now.

I barley felt the hand that grasped mine, pulling me along with them outside of the cold house.

Comfort touched my back and my eyes focused on the inside of a car, the light bumps that met the car slightly awakening me from my frozen state. I turned to my left, watching Embry tighten his hold on the steering wheel. My eyes traced his worried features, non-existent wrinkles scrunching up his face. My mouth opened, wanting nothing more than to ask if Gran was going to be ok.

But how was he supposed to know? Embry wasn't the god I thought him to be, at the end of the day he was like the rest of us, human.

My eyes blurred when a bright light suddenly filled my vision.

I watched with odd fascination as the light came closer and closer toward the car until eventually I felt the small rumble of something pressing against the car. Everything from there seemed to happen in snippets, almost like the way a person captures a picture one after another.

Embry looking at me, his fear becoming my fear.

Embry lunging at me, his warm strong arms wrapping around me.

Me looking over his shoulder my eyes meeting the bright light as it smashed into the car, glass shattering around us.

Embry tucking my head under his neck, his body both swallowing and protecting me.

Our car spun away from the light, but the light still followed after us, like cat and mouse.

Embry turning me, so my back was pressed up against the seat as our car spun erratically, moving away from the light.

Our entwined bodies hit the front of the car, Embry's back taking the pain.

The sound of something cracking in front of us, a frail tree falling down against the car.

Embry shouting out in pain as the tree met his back.

Then everything went dark, the last thing that I saw being Embry with blood trickling down his temple and leaves stuck in his hair.

God I hope that isn't the last sight I see.

{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[()]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}

A sense of deja-vu filled my mind as my eyes opened, the first sound meeting my ears was the nostalgic sound of a machine beeping. My eyes searched the room, images of white after white meeting my eyes. Even after having only just woken, I knew where I was and why I was here.

All that mattered was where he was.

I sat upright in the white covered bed, shouting out in pain as my ribs throbbed and my arm stung in protest. I looked down at my arm, my eyes meeting an IV and I heard myself growl at the insulting thing. I pulled the IV out of my arm, not even wincing as my arm bled slightly and pain run down to my fingers. The heart monitor raced loudly, alerting what my panicked state was doing to my heart. I growled again, anger filling me at yet again being in a hospital.

I pulled off the pulse monitor from my finger and relished in the silence that met my ears.

I swung the heavy blanket off of me, much like I did every other morning, and leapt out of my bed. Only to tumble down to the floor, my legs giving out under me. My heated body met the cold white tiled floor, my head lightly hitting the floor. I looked over to my legs, my eyes widening from the distorted way they were. My legs looked like jelly, almost as if there was absolutely no bone.

I sent the message to my brain for my legs to move, simply wanting to get out of this wretched hospital and see if Embry and Gran were ok. But all I got was the small twitch of a muscle.

And that's when I realised that I couldn't feel my legs at all.

I heard myself let out a scream, my eyes focused on the legs that weren't mine. My legs could move, somebody had given me someone else's legs. These weren't mine!

The sound of the door opening met my ears, and I didn't have to look up to know it was a nurse. I was to focused on my jelly like legs, willing them to just move. I grabbed hold of my legs, squeezing them with all my might, only to feel a small twinge of pain.

"Oh dear." Somebody whispered in a hushed tone, and I looked up to meet clear blue eyes. The nurse in front of me rushed toward me her genuinely concerned eyes landing onto my unmoving legs sadly. I watched her as she pressed something above my head and only a few moments later a few other nurses came rushing into the room.

I suddenly felt trapped in this white room.

The nurses that came in helped the blue eyed nurse pick me up from the cold floor, putting me on my bed. I watched with wide eyes as my eyes hanged limply as they held me, and falling like a heavy weight onto the bed. The blue eyed nurse turned to one of the other female nurses. "Get Dr Cullen and tell him Ms Harris is awake." The blue eyed nurse said sadly, and I couldn't help but think it would have been better if I was still asleep.

The nurse turned towards me as everyone else filed out of the room in a orderly fashion, her blue eyes watching me sadly. "My names Diana, I've been the nurse whose looked after you." The woman introduced herself, but it didn't matter to me what she said. I wanted nothing more than to open my mouth and ask her so many questions.

_Where my Grandmother? Is she ok? And where's Embry? Why isn't he here with me? Embry? Where are they? WHY CANT I FEEL MY LEGS! WHY CANT I MOVE THEM! _

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks and the blue eyed nurse frowned at my tears.

I opened my mouth, praying that something will slip through the chain that blocked my throat, causing me to keep silent. But nothing did, even in such a moment I could breathe a word.

I looked up as a light knock came from the door and my eyes met golden hawk eyes. My eyes were rimmed with tears and I couldn't help but feel slightly more calmer at a familiar face. Dr Cullen entered the room, his white lab coat trailing behind him. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again Ms Harris, at least not in these circumstances." He spoke calmly, with a small smile on his lips.

My nails dug into my thighs almost unconsciously, and I relished slightly as slight pain filled my numb legs. Dr Cullen looked down at my legs, frowning when he saw my thigh was bleeding from how much force I put into burying my nails into the flesh. Dr Cullen walked toward me, removing my bloodied nails from my legs. "How are you feeling Ms Harris?" Dr Cullen asked, sound almost as if he didn't want to hear the answer. I opened my mouth, trying to produce a sound only to end up with nothing but a small cry. Dr Cullen raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. "If it helps, I understand sign language." Dr Cullen told me and I felt slightly relieve that I didn't have to write this down.

My hands began making the motions and Dr Cullenfrowned at the simple sign.

_I can't feel my legs. _

"Diana, grab me that hammer please." Dr Cullen asked politely.

The nurse walked over to the draws near where I assumed was the attached bathroom. She walked back with a small medical hammer in her tanned hands. I watched as Dr Cullen took it out of her hands gently before turning to me. "Do you think you can move over to the side so your legs are hanging off of the bed?" Dr Cullen questioned with a gentle tone and I nodded my head, determined. I used the small strength I had in my arms to turn to the left where Dr Cullen and the nurse Diana stood. My upper body followed the movement swiftly, but my legs just seemed to follow limply. Lifeless to my movement.

I saw Dr Cullen frown as my legs hung limply on the side of the bed.

Dr Cullen clutched the hammer in his hands before bringing it down to my knee, the force light at first. But when there was no reaction, he pressed harder with the hammer. But my legs didn't react like they should. I grew more and more afraid as the creases in Dr Cullen's forehead intensified every time his hammer met my leg. Until finally my leg twitched slightly, but I wasn't in the least relieved.

I could tell Dr Cullen had put in more force than any other normal person could have.

Yet Dr Cullen nodded his head, hope filling his eyes.

"You still have some feeling in your legs, which means you will be able to walk again." He said confidently. I looked down to my legs, my eyes glaring at them.

These weren't my legs, I just knew it.

"With time and therapy of course." He added.

I looked up at him, staring into his hawk gold eyes with confinement.

_What happened?_

Dr Cullen frowned at the sign, his once hopeful eyes turning into upset slits. I heard him sigh and watched as his pale hands ran through his golden blonde hair. My chest felt tight as I watched his reaction.

"During the crash Embry protected you with his own body, but due to the fall of the tree he wasn't able to protect all of you. Your legs were crushed from the tree, but fortunately Embry was able to pull the tree off of you. Any longer and you would have been completely immobilised."

I took in what he said, having no recollection of ever having the tree fall on my legs. That's when the most important question filled my mind. _What about Gran and Embry? _

Dr Cullen closed his eyes from the sign.

"After the paramedics arrived Embry fell down unconscious, I'm certain the only reason he remained awake for so long was so he could make sure you were safe. As of now he still hasn't woken up and we have diagnosed him as in a heavy coma. As for your Grandmother…." He paused, looking outside of the window.

"Riley, your grandmother passed away six hours ago."

**A/N *wipes away tears* why oh why do I have to write so much angst! **

**Please review everyone! **


	10. A Dragon and A Stranger

**A/N Hiya fella's! I'm sorry this one took a bit longer than usual, and I'm not gonna lie but there no excuse for it being late. I did write bits throughout the week but I always wrote at night so I'd get tired and give up! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because in this one we make a big breakthrough! **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

_Wolfie96_

_Happy2BeeMe _

_PiperMcLean351_

_Elephantluv_

_Brandibuckeye_

_Pretty Monster Princess_

_Chanalamas _

_Wolfhappiness_

_LikeAPheonix_

_Annoontje _

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight and its characters, but sadly I DO NOT! :P**

_**A Dragon and A Stranger.**_

For as long as I've lived, there has always been a piece of me that fought against the darkness and another piece that created it. I was constantly wearing myself out to fight against the anger, the hatred that burnt in the very pit of my soul. Much like a knight slaying the dragon, but only I had to slay my dragon over and over and over again.

I'd always dreamt of what it would be like, to hold the dragons head in my hands and present it to my heart as a sacrifice. A sacrifice that would end all my burdens and give me the life I had always wanted, the life that I had lost. But nothing seemed to change all my life, the dragon was undefeatable.

I would never have its head as my sacrifice to my impure heart.

And as I sat on the hospital bed, my eyes wide and rimmed with tears, that part of me that fought the darkness, disappeared. Like ashes in the wind, it flew away.

And all that was left, was a chipped heart and a darkened soul.

"Please leave." I heard myself whisper, at least I thought it was me.

For so long I hadn't ever heard my voice, to the point I had forgotten what it sounded like. The voice sounded like ice, cold and dark like a winters night. A voice that sounded like mine, and the lips it came from were indeed mine. But the voice itself was another's, someone I thought I had trapped inside myself with my bloody chains.

Dr Cullen looked at me, pity and sadness etched onto his insanely gorgeous face. But I didn't want his pity, I didn't need someone feeling sorrow for my sake. He was a fool, all men were.

He stood there, a pride that covered every man glowing gently around his soul. Oh how I wanted to destroy it, make him feel how I feel. And the girl, the nurse standing next to me. How dare her eyes fill with tears, she wasn't allowed to cry for Gran.

Gran doesn't want her tears.

"Leave!" This time I shouted it, my face becoming red in my anger as I glared harshly at the doctor. Dr Cullen nodded, the pity in his eyes never leaving as he grasped the nurses shoulder and walked out the door.

At the click of the door shutting closed, I suddenly felt fearfully cold.

He must be lying, Gran can't possibly be dead, it was just impossible to believe. I'd know if she were dead, I'd feel it in my heart if she had gone. But that's the thing, even though I fought against the strengthening ache in my heart, I knew she was dead. My head dropped, hanging on my shoulders as I stared down and my wet fists. I watched as the tear drops landed on my fist, some rolling down my knuckles slowly. There was no way he could be telling the truth.

I fought against my common sense, my heart refusing the thought of something so idiotic like my grandma being dead. It was impossible, this must be some sort of a sham to test me.

Clearly the test had won.

My mouth opened, a loud screeching thunder of a cry echoing in the once silent hospital room. There was no pause for breath, my mouth wide open as my screams filled the room.

I had never felt so much pain in all my life, it was as simple as that.

My chest felt like it was on fire. The flames bloody lips touching my impure heart, grinding against it as it chuckled at my inferiority. I felt so small, so unneeded and undesired. My hands grabbed hold of my hair, pulling and tugging at the small strands. My head connected against the wall behind me, over and over again as I fought against the insanity. It gripped at the edges of my mind, waiting in excitement for me to completely crack. To let all my emotions run wild in the world.

And become the impure entity that I truly am.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, the intense heat nothing compared to the fire burning inside of me. I clawed at the hand, my mind much like an animals as my sharp nails pierced the hand. The person let out a small hiss, and I looked up at the face with eyes blinded with tears. Quil stood before me, his cut-off jeans hanging loosely around his waist and a saddened look on his face.

I felt so small sitting next to him, his big tall body standing over me much like a skyscraper, made me feel so… safe. I didn't know what possessed me in that very moment, but my whole demeanour changed from a wild beast to a lonely little mouse. I let out a small cry of agony, as I grabbed a hold of his shoulders. The heat of his skin reminded me so much of Embry's and at that thought I let out another pained cry.

Grandma….Embry.

I hadn't realised until now how much those two people truly meant to me, how much the pain hurt at knowing something terrible had happened to them. I had lost one… I wasn't going to lose the other. "Where is he?" I heard my voice whisper, sounding much calmer than my first words in so long. Quil stiffened, looking down at me in shock at having heard me speak. But I didn't find myself feeling any shock or joy at having my lips and words unlocked, because at this very moment all I could think about was what I had lost and what I may be losing.

"You're…talking now?" Quil whispered quietly, as if he thought speaking to loud would awaken my silence and force me back into my taciturnity. I nodded my head, tears still falling from my eyes silently. Quil smiled lightly, his once saddened expression wiped away and his usual glow grew once more. But then he frowned slightly in distaste, remembering my previous question.

"Don't worry about Embry, you need to think about yourself right now." He said quietly, rubbing my shoulders gently in comfort. I looked over to his hand, finding myself feeling somewhat ok with having his hands there. Quil seemed to be one of the men I could accept to touch me, even though I barely knew him. I frowned, looking back at Quil with a determined glare.

"Don't make me laugh." I say quietly, being the only level of volume I could produce after the loud shouting and screaming before. Quil took his hand off of my shoulder, scratching the back of his neck. "As you wish." Quil said, bowing slightly as if I were a queen that he served. He turned his back to me, walking over to the only chair in the room that had a pair of clothes folded neatly on top of it. He grabbed the clothing and looked at my legs, discomfort in his eyes.

I followed his gaze to my legs, frowning in distaste as I looked at the imposter legs.

_Not mine. _

"It's ok, I can just wear what I'm wearing now." I said quietly, looking up at Quil with a forced smile. Quil shook his head, scrunching up his forehead into wrinkles as he spoke. "No, your clothes are revealing at the back. Embry would kill me if I let you out like that, even if he's in a coma" Quil chuckled lightly, only to realise his mistake when I gasped. Quil looked up at me, immediately regretting what he had said. "Sorry" He whispered quietly, placing the folded pair of clothing onto the bed. I shook my head, my eyes yet again rimming with tears.

I wanted nothing more than to take Embry's place.

Both of us had been a victim to the accident, yet Embry was the one in the coma and I

I looked down at my legs, a frown reaching my lips. I got these legs that couldn't walk, these legs that couldn't take me to Embry. I pushed back my tears, refusing to be weak in front of another person. If I was weak, I was the perfect victim.

"How about I go get one of the female nurses to help?" Quil said, pointing his thumb towards the now opened door. At his words, my eyes widened slightly, realising what he had just said. "Female?" I said, my voice cracking. Quil nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, Sam told us after the accident." He said quietly, looking away almost as if he were the one embarrassed. I lowered my head, heat rising to my cheeks at him knowing the truth. So that meant everyone I lied to now knew I was really a girl? I shook my head, truly realising how stupid I was. Quil patted my head awkwardly, walking in the direction of the door. "Wait!" I shouted only to cough at the croaky cry. I still wasn't used to talking, and so far I had spoken quite a bit and now it was having an effect on me. After not having spoken for so long, of course my throat would ache.

Quil looked over to me, smiling.

"Its ok Riley, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me you were a girl." He said. I let out a relieved sigh, my hands loosening from its clench. "But…" Quil added and I looked at him nervously. "Promise me, when Embry wakes up, you'll tell him you're really a girl." He said, his usual mischievous fading slightly at his serious look. I nodded lightly and at my nod Quil smiled and walked out to door to collect a female nurse.

A few moments he returned, with the same female nurse that was here earlier with Dr Cullen. She smiled at me sadly, yet she seemed uneasy around me now. She helped me undress from my hospital gown into a pair of tight jeans and a too small shirt, which made me feel embarrassed about my size. "I can get you one size larger if you want?" The nurse asked me as I tried to pull the shirt down more. The hem of the red shirt rested just above my belly button, revealing my pasty white skin. I shook my head, not wanting to trouble her.

The nurse nodded her head.

"I hear you want to go visit the boy that was in the accident with you?" The nurse questioned politely, curiosity in her eyes. I nodded my head slightly at her question, and then I asked a questions that had been bothering me ever since I gained some form of consciousness. "What happened to the person that hit our car?" I asked quietly, gnawing on my bottom lip nervously. The nurse sighed, placing my folded hospital gown onto her lap as she looked outside the window. "He turned out ok, luckily he was wearing a seatbelt unlike you and that boy." She commented, not meaning to judge me for the irresponsible act. I hadn't even realised that neither of us were wearing a seatbelt at the time, too caught up the panic of the whole situation. I heard myself release a small breath I hadn't realised I was holding in. I looked back up at the nurse, conflicted eyes meeting saddened ones.

"Who was at fault?" I asked, my voice being even lower than it has been throughout the whole conversation, almost a whisper. It still felt unbelievably strange to be talking, and for the life of me I couldn't understand what caused my lips to unseal. Whether it was my anger or….because of Gran.

"The other driver went through a red light, his alcohol levels were high and he'll have a hearing at court. Which you and your friend will be present at of course." The woman added and I felt myself stiffen at her sentence.

_If he wakes up._

My fists clenched tightly around the bed blanket, and I shook my head, trying to erase the painful thought from my mind. "Can I see him now?" I asked as quietly as I had before, my words slipping through my lips ever so slightly. The nurse nodded her head slightly, strands of red hair falling out of her messy bun. She left the room for a few moments, only to return with an object that was now the very object I now despised.

_A wheelchair. _

I glared at the misfortune, anger at the imposter legs that were now attached to my heating my glare. Being stubborn I pushed the wheelchair away from me, watching it roll back towards the nurse who had only been standing a small distance away from it. She frowned at me but her eyes widened as she watched my rise to my feet.

I pushed my hands against the edge of my bed, pulling myself up into standing. And for one short second I stood balanced on my feet, but the moment I took a step in the doors direction, I tumbled to the floor, my legs giving out under me. I hit the floor hard, my head connecting with the edge of the bed. I hissed as pain shot up my ribs and the nurse rushed to my aid, pulling the wheelchair with her. "Don't be stubborn, dear. In time you'll learn to move your legs properly again." She whispered to me, hushing me silently as tears rimmed my eyes. I fought against the clench in my heart, and weakly I let the woman help me to my feet and place me gently into the chair.

The nurse pushed me down the hospital hall and I couldn't help but wonder where Quil had ran off to after leaving me with the nurse. I looked into each room as we passed it by, scrunching up my nose as I was met with the sight of a room full of children. I remember what it's like to be in the hospital at such a young age, especially when there was nothing better to do but wallow in your misery. We reached the end of the hallway and the nurse pushed me into the elevator and I watched her as she leant over the wheelchair to press the 6th floor button.

"You really should be resting, you only woke up just a few hours ago." She casually commented as she drummed her manicured nails against the handles of the wheelchair. I heard myself snort, and despite my stressed mood I rolled my eyes. "Then why did you let me out?" I commented, looking over my shoulder at the freckled nurse. She smiled down at me, her blue eyes glittering slightly.

"While I was taking care of you, you actually spoke in your sleep." She told me, and I felt myself blush at her words. "What does that have to do with anything." I mumbled, looking down at my hands as I clasped them together. I heard her laugh at me quietly, which only made my cheeks flush even more.

"I was actually shocked, being how your friend told me you were mute." She continued talking, ignoring my earlier questions. I assumed this so called friend she spoke of was Quil, being how he was the only person I really knew in town so to speak. It was weird though, since before the…accident I had probably only spoken, well more like written, four sentences to the boy. And I couldn't help but think the same of Embry. Not even one week ago had I met him, yet in such a short time of knowing each other, I already feared the thought of losing him.

Which was stupid, being how I knew absolutely nothing about the guy.

"And you know what you said?" I felt myself flinch slightly at the unexpected voice that filled my ears. I looked over my shoulder, forgetting about the nurses presence in the elevator. She smiled at me as I met her eyes, such a gentle look from a complete stranger made me feel slightly uncomfortable. "You kept saying Embry, over and over again to the point where I thought that was all you knew to say." She laughed as my usual pale face turned into a glowing stop light. I quickly turned away from the nurse, and toward the elevator doors as they chimed. The doors opened to the 6th floor and I sighed in relief at being out of the confined space. The nurse rolled me out of the trapping box and down the hallway, still laughing at my obvious embarrassment.

"But you know, that wasn't all you said!" She exclaimed loudly, the noise catching the attention of doctors and patients in the hallway. I really wished at this very moment that I had long hair, because then I could hide behind the thick curtain. Suddenly the nurse stopped pushing my chair, and I looked up at her, arching my eyebrow in question. She looked down at me, a slight serious look in her eyes replacing her once playful one.

"You know what, I think you should figure that out for yourself." She whispered quietly. My cheeks glowed an even darker red, but this time it wasn't in embarrassment. "What's that supposed to mean!" I shouted, only to cough at the loud sound emitting from my throat. The nurse rubbed my shoulders gently as I breathed harshly, my throat becoming sore. "Try not to shout, your throat isn't used to speaking things verbally at the moment. Which is another thing we're going to have you work on in the hospital." She added and I looked at her in confusion, forgetting my anger for the moment. "Well since you haven't spoken since you were eight years old, speaking proper words will be difficult for you. That's why we request you to see a speaking therapist, and not only to control your speaking level but also your actually wording." She told me.

"But I know how to talk." I added dumbly, and she smiled down at me. "Of course you do, but being how you've only heard words for so long, you may need to properly learn how to speak the words." I looked at her in confusion, only slightly understanding what she meant. None the less I nodded my head, only to have my previous anger re-enter my mind.

"So, what else had I said?" I said this casually, hoping the answer might slip out of her mouth without even thinking it. But the nurse only smiled at me, continuing with pushing me down the now empty hallway. I frowned at her.

_What the hell did she mean with 'I think you should figure that out for yourself?' _

I looked ahead of me, choosing to ignore my restless questions for now, instead of what rested behind the door we now stopped in front of. My eyes were gazing heavily at the door, expecting for my eyes to suddenly get x-ray vision to see what rested behind the door. My chest felt tight, and my breath seemed to come out in short restless pants. I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and I flinched at the contact. "I've come up here once or twice and I should warn you that he doesn't look in the best of shape." The nurse said quietly, and her words seemed to slice through my heart, piercing my very soul. I swallowed heavily, my breath sounding more ragged at her words.

Before the nurse could reach the door, I leant toward the door slightly, my hand pausing a few moments before I turned the doorknob. At first I didn't see anything, the door having opened on the right side of where I assumed the bathroom to be. Half of a window could be seen through the door way, and ignoring the hands that rested on the chairs handle, I turned the wheels of my chair down the short passage. And what my eyes met was a sight I wished to be erased.

Embry's tanned russet body lied hidden underneath a white blanket, his raven hair sticking to his head. It was clear he had had been sweating, his hair was soaked and wet trails rested on his jaw. His eyes were shut tight, but the rest of his face seemed almost peaceful. But I couldn't just let myself think her was sleeping, not with the bunch of tubes trailing out of his arms or the several machines that were surrounding him. A large quickly healing gash scarred his forehead and a part of me knew that there must be a scar on his back from the fall of the tree. I ignored the sound of footsteps entering the room, instead I wheeled myself toward his bed, cussing whatever god existed for not giving me legs to run to him. Eventually I reached the bed, and despite my growing desire to touch him, I was afraid that if I did I would hurt him. It felt strange seeing him like this.

In the short time I had known him, he had always seemed so strong so indestructible that it was hard to believe that at this very moment he was vulnerable. "I've never seen somebody heal so quickly before." I heard a quiet whisper, but I found I was unable to look away from Embry's face. He looked like the sleeping man from when I had woken up in the hospital, only to find him sleeping next to me.

"He had several scars all over his body, whether from the crash or just from the fall of the tree we don't know. And it's a miracle that he even survived from the fall of the tree." The nurse added, her voice sounded awed, like all of this really was a phenomenon. I felt anger boil inside of me, and a part of me wanted to claw at the girl for even thinking that what's happening to Embry was a miracle. I felt the claws of insanity edging closer the more I stared at Embry's blank face.

And suddenly I just snapped.

"Well then if this is all such a miracle, then why hasn't he woken up!" I shouted loudly, ignoring the painful need to cough at my loud shout. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the nurse staring at me in shock. "Riddle me that." I spat.

I knew I shouldn't be taking my anger out on her but my anger was out of my control. I wanted to shout and scream at somebody, make somebody suffer as much as I was at that very moment.

"Well" I heard the nurse start, and I slowly tore my eyes away from Embry's face to her slightly sad one. I immediately felt bad for my words, but I couldn't find it in myself to apologise. "Us, I mean nurses and doctors, are supposed to look at things from the logical and medical point of things." She said slowly, only looking up at me when she was finished. "But there is no medical answer to this, even though his injuries were severe his body recovered unlike anything I've ever seen before!" She exclaimed loudly, looking at me as I were the one that could answer the puzzle.

Then she looked back down, her hands clasping together much like mine had before when I was getting played with by her. "There's no real reason for him to be in a coma, the gash to his head would have only caused a slightly concussion and its already healing at a rapid pace." She told me, watching her hands clasp and unclasp together.

"Medically, there is no real answer to his coma." She said to me, and at her answer I looked down. My eyes watched Embry's chest as it rose and fell, slowly and calmly as if he were really just sleeping. _Then why? _ I thought silently to myself, my hands clenching into fists.

"But I think…." The nurse trailed off, and I looked back up at her, unwanted hope in my eyes as I waited for an answer. I couldn't help but want to know what was wrong with him, because if I knew what was wrong, maybe I could help in my own way. The freckled nurse looked up at me, her blue eyes expecting me to judge her from her answer.

"I think he's too scared to wake up.

I arched an eyebrow at her, not getting what she meant. The nurse sighed quietly, running her pale hands through her long red hair. When she didn't answer me, I frowned asking her aloud.

"Of what?

She looked over at Embry, her eyes sad as she watched him much like I had before. I wondered if she personally knew Embry, but from what I learnt of the woman, I supposed her to just be a very compassionate nurse. "Of waking up, and not finding you with him.

Her answer sounded so simple, yet so complicated. My eyes widened at her answer, my heart clenching in the way it always did when it came to Embry. "You mean…" I trailed off, my words filling my thoughts instead. _You mean finding out I'm dead?_ The nurse nodded her head, seeming to understand what I was saying. I shook my head, denying her thoughts. It couldn't be possible, I barely knew him and I was certain he barely knew me. One week had pasted of us knowing each other, but I don't think we've ever had one proper conversation. "How would you know?" I questioned, my words sounding more harsher than I intended. The nurse smiled at me, suddenly becoming some much more wise than I ever could. "Sometimes it takes a stranger to see things you yourself cannot.

And with that she walked over to the window, opening the once closed curtain, filling the room with light. "Ill leave you two alone, but I'll back for you in an hour." She told me, smiling at me as I sat frozen watching her as if she were some strange alien. She left the room after that, and silence filled the room, the only sound being the monitor of Embry's still beating heart.

I shut my eyes as I felt tears build up in my eyes for the thousand time today.

Only to open them again when I suddenly grew afraid.

Afraid that Embry wouldn't be there when I opened my eyes. And then I understood the truth.

I smiled despite myself, my hand reaching for Embry's warm one.

_Don't worry, I'll be here….Always. _

That's when I let one silent tear escape my eyes, falling silently down my cheek only to fall from my chin onto my useless legs.

_Just wake up…Please Embry._

**A/N YAY! I hope you enjoyed this one guys, I made it a bit longer this time! :D**

**I love my reviews, so please do if you can! **

**ImWatchingYouBurn.**


	11. What's Got You So Scared?

**A/N I am so sorry for taking forever with this chapter, and it's a shorter one as well! I got a bit of writers block, but I'm gone make the next chapter extra-long! :P Now I just want to thank you all for being such great readers and reviewers! I admit although my parents are very supportive of my writing they don't give me very much feedback on my writing. So its really nice to know that people do enjoy my writing and story lines! :P **

**Thank you so much for all the review! I really want to thank each of you like I used to for a bit, but its actually quite late in Australia at the moment. But I will thank each reviewer next time! :D **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

_What's got you so scared?_

My shaking fingers traced the outline of his cheekbones, my body shivering at the thought that I was actually touching a man. He smiled at me, his pearly white teeth glistening from the glowing sun that rose behind us.

A cold but gentle breeze washed over us, rustling the once silent trees.

I watched in solitude as his warm hand reached for me, ignoring the gentle breeze. I felt my body freeze, anticipating what was to come. His hand caressed my cheek, feeling much like a butterflies wing than anything else. My eyes shut tight, not expecting the overwhelming feeling.

He hummed to me gently, his voice overcoming all of my senses, making me blind to all that surrounded us. Peace and comfort coursed through my veins like the rushing of water down a river. The world could burn to its core; my heart could break and shatter to tiny little shards of nonexistence. Because at this very moment, all that mattered was his beating heart.

"Riley!" A shout echoed throughout the meadow, and suddenly all of the peace faded and darkness suddenly became a growing shadow that covered my dream like a cloud on a rainy day. A scream slipped through my lips as I clutched tightly onto Embry, fighting reality as all I desired was the insanity of this peaceful dream. But like every single night, Embry slipped through my fingers, his piercing brown eyes shutting closed as he fell into his slumber, only existing in my dreams.

My eyes flew open from my slumber, to meet the face of a worried woman.

My eyes fluttered shut again, wanting nothing more than to enter the dream world once again. The one place where Embry could touch and hold me, and the one place where I could see his eyes. Diana smiled down at me gently as I re-opened my eyes, her blue nurse's uniform covered by a dark grey jacket.

"I have to take you back to your room now, sweetie." She told me quietly, her voice only a mere whisper, yet it still made my ears rings. I looked at her with an empty look, void of any emotion and any sign of life. She frowned at me, her concern for my well-being showing in her blue orbs. I choose to ignore her words, instead snuggling more closely into the burning warm beneath my head.

But the cold winter night caused me to shiver, only wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants.

The sound of Embry's heart monitor filled my ears with comfort, telling me he was still here. That he hadn't abandoned me in this horrible world, like Grandma had. I still have no idea as to why Gran passed the way she did, even though she was an older age she had always been so healthy and strong. Nobody told me why, and I didn't ask.

The pain of Grandma's death seemed like a blurred image in the back of my mind, it was seen but not acknowledged. Everything was so out of place, dealing with everything that had occurred in such a short amount of time was not possible for a 17 year old girl.

When a warm hand grabbed onto my shoulder, my hands clutched more tightly onto the raven hair that brushed my fingers. "Come on Riley, please?" I heard Diana whisper gently above me. But I still refused to move, my body encircled around the forever slumbering man. I heard Diana sigh and at the sound of here clicking heels and the door shutting closed behind her, and I had thought that she was going to get Dr Cullen like the last time. She returned not to soon later, but instead of a pale doctor she came in with a woollen purple blanket. I watched with emotionless eyes as she gently placed the blanket over my body, tightening it around my arms. "Get some sleep, you haven't slept in days, am I right?" She whispered looking at me with a both knowing and gentle look. At the look, I slowly turned away from her, looking back down at the sleeping face of Embry.

_Yes, that's what he was doing, just sleeping. _

Much like I did in my dream, I reached out for his cheek, tracing the high cheek bones with a feather like touch. And as I caressed Embry's cheek, I felt Diana gently stoke my red hair, twisting the strands between her fingers. "And you haven't showered in so long as well." Diana choked out her words, stroking my oily hair softly. There was no point in doing anything that wouldn't help Embry wake up.

I seemed to have forced this thought into my head, that if I were constantly by Embry's side, eventually he would wake up with a smiling face. That he would wake up and hold me against him, tell me that everything was going to be alright. But it had been a week now, and there was still no sign of him waking up. The doctors said that all we can do it wait, that its all up to him now.

He has to fight the things that are holding him back, that are forcing him to stay in the coma.

Diana's theory played through my mind constantly, and I knew if he felt the way I did about him… she must be right. Diana let out another sigh, and with a short goodbye, she turned off the blinding lights and left the room. But her leaving didn't seem to faze me, nothing did anymore.

All I could do was wait, in the hope that Embry would wake up and save me from my own darkness.

I was such a selfish person.

In Embry's darkest hours, he fought against the darkness that held him under the water, forcing him to his silent slumber. Yet all I could think about was shaking him awake, to fight off my own problems. I think I have always been like that, that I always desired for somebody to pick up my burdens and carry them for me. Only now did I realise that Gran had, she had indeed tried to free of my burdens and carry them herself.

But I suppose if you don't know what's wrong to begin with, there's really not much a person can do.

Slowly I raised my head from Embry's chest, untwining my fingers from his black hair.

I stared down at his sleeping face, watching his lips as they took in the air that gave him life. The beeping noise of his heart filled the room, the wires and tubes that helped him live prevented me from touching every part of him. I felt like a lion in a cage, pacing back and forth, waiting for the moment I was going to be freed. But what scared me the most was the thought that I wasn't tamed.

The darkness inside of me still clawed at my mind, and every hour that passed it seemed to crawl forward toward my heart. Sooner or later, it was going to take away everything that was Riley.

"Have you tried talking to him?" At the sudden deep voice, I looked up to the doorway with frightened eyes, clutching onto Embry's wired hand. But at the familiar brown eyes and russet skin, I released a sigh of relief and loosened my hold on Embry's hand. "What are you doing here, Quil?" I asked silently, looking back down to Embry. I heard Quil walk almost silently over to the other side of Embry, and a small rustling noise caught my ears. I looked up to Quil, where he was placing a bunch of cards and flowers the only table in the dull hospital room. "What's all this?" I said, gesturing a hand to all the stuff. Quil chuckled lightly once he had placed everything down and walked over to one of the chairs, falling into the small plastic chair loudly. "It's all cards from the guys, and the flowers are from Emily and the other girls." He smiled, looking over to the bunch of cards and flowers that now adorned the table. I looked at Quil with slightly shocked eyes.

Stupidly enough it hadn't even passed my mind that Embry might have other friends beside Quil and Sam. At the sound of the familiar female name, I thought back to a few days remembering a scarred face. "Emily's, Sam's wife, right?" I said, casting a quick glance over to Quil before quickly looking back to Embry. "Yeah, for a couple of months now." Quil said, sounding as if he were rather proud of the fact they had been married for a few months. I felt a small smile tug at my lips, but sadly it only lasted for a few short seconds, being replaced by my impassive look.

"That's nice." I said quietly, clutching tightly onto Embry's hand.

Quil and I remained silent after that, the only sound that filled the room was Embry's heart monitor which seemed to soothe us both. No light filled the dark room, so I assumed it must be night now. Diana came to take me back to my room at 9 o'clock each night, but for three days in a row she has allowed me to sleep in Embry's hospital room. The thought of leaving him always seemed to make my chest tighten and ache, just by the lone thought.

"So have you?" I heard Quil say in a quiet tone, breaking the silence.

I shot a glance over to Quil, his rather relaxed form the sunk low into the small, uncomfortable looking chair. I couldn't help but think that the chair was almost too small for his rather large frame.

"Pardon?" I said just as quietly as he had before, this time holding my gaze with him. "Tried talking to him." Quil said this as he rose to his feet, walking silently towards the bed which Embry slept in. I gave him a confused look, wondering why he would ask that. I looked at Quil and he released my eyes by looking over to his slumbering friend with a sorrow filled look. "I mean, I'm no expert of the mind of Embry James Call." He said with a small smile, resting his shoulder lightly against one of the machines as he stared at Embry. "But I think, if maybe you would talk to him, the sound of your voice may just wake him up." He looked over to me when he finished his sentence, a gentle smile tugging at his dark lips. "I mean if I was him, and the last thing I remember was Claire and I being in some sort of accident." He winced at the thought, the image seeming to hurt him more than he had expected. A small shudder ripped through his body, and I knew it wasn't from the icy cold night.

"I don't think I would ever want to wake up." He whispered, closing his eyes as pain etched onto his face. I frowned at the look, feeling the sudden need to walk over to him and give him a comforting hug. But these imposter legs wouldn't let me. So instead I lowered my head to look at the grey tiled floor, not having a clue as to what to do.

"But if I heard her voice, even if she were screaming and yelling at me…" Quil continued and I looked up to see that he still had his brown eyes shut tight. "I would do anything to wake up for her." He whispered out quietly, opening his brown eyes with a gentle smile, the pain dissipating slowly. Slowly, I looked back down to Embry's sleeping face with a torn expression.

"But what would I say?" I whispered, my voice sounding choked as my eyes rimmed with tears. Quil smiled at me gently, the pain now completely gone from his eyes. "Whatever's had you so scared, for so long."

At his words I looked up at Quil with frightened eyes, my throat choked and my eyes dried from the once building tears. He looked at me with a fierce determination, and without another world he patter his friends shoulder and left the room as silently as he had come.

Fear crawled into my mind as I stared back down at the sleeping Embry.

How in the world did Quil expect me to tell the one person I feared of knowing the horrible truth of my disgrace? My hands clutched onto Embry's hand impossibly tighter, as I shut my eyes to the horrible sight of his sleeping form. Embry was bruised and battered, just like I was inside. And for the pass week I had promised myself that I would do anything in my power to waken Embry from his coma. And now Quil had given me a way to help him, yet it was the thing that terrified me most.

Me opening up to the world, opening up to Embry.

Tearing down my iron built walls, and letting somebody inside of my disgraceful mind and inside of my darkening soul. For somebody to see my impurity and the evil that had created it. My eyes opened up to meet Embry's unmoving form, not having moved for the past week. I tried comforting myself into the thought that Embry probably wouldn't hear me anyway, that he wouldn't hear my story. But even just the thought of opening up those chained memories, and saying them aloud had me shaking from head to toe.

But then something caught onto my heart, tearing at it with a joyed cry as I realised something.

_I was strong_.

_I can beat them, I can break the hold they have over me. _

_All I have to do is speak the words they had silenced me from saying._

_Then I would be free. _

I released a small ragged breath as I opened my mouth, the words that had once silenced and weakened me becoming my strength.

**A/N I know, I'm a horrible human being for leaving it there -_- **

**But the next chapter will be all about what happened to her when she was eight years old! So be excited! :D **

**ImWatchingYouBurn. **


	12. Don't Say A Word

**A/N so I've posted up the next chapter already, only a day after the previous so I hope this does suffice for all my recent late ones . **

**Now as a warning to all of you this chapter very much holds a lot of childhood trauma and a bit of rape. So if you don't have the stomach for that sort of stuff you may want to turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: I SADLY DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

_Don't Say A Word._

"My mom and I had never really been close, it was almost like she put this wall between us. All my life its been there, she's been shielding herself from me so that she didn't get hurt. She hurt me purposely, mentally as a way to make herself feel better. You see, Embry, my mom and my dad didn't exactly have a…. proper relationship. You see my dad was actually my mom's physics professor in university, and he was engaged to another woman as well. But my mom fell in love with him, and you know how they say love makes you do stupid things? Well my mom and dad did many stupid things after that. They had an affair, and the whole time my mom knew that dad was engaged to another woman. She stayed with him because he told her that he would leave his fiancée for her, and that they would go away and live somewhere together. It's a lot like some sad modern day forbidden love story isn't it? But then my mom got an unexpected surprise."

"She got pregnant, with me."

"She thought my dad would be as overjoyed as she was about having a baby, but…. My dad, it wasn't exactly something he wanted to hear."

_**Third person POV. **_

_A young blonde girl rushed down the bustling halls, her books held tightly to her chest as her green eyes stared ahead of her excitedly. People who passed the bubbly girl gave her confused looks, wondering what had her so happy. But the blonde youth ignored the glances, rushing even quicker down the hall and turning into a room where she opened the door. _

"_Joshua! I have great news!" The girl shouted excitedly, only to have a body slam against her, closing the door behind her. "What the hell are you doing, Nancy? What if someone heard you?" The older man whispered the words quietly, looking over the girls shoulder toward the doors see through glass. A tanned aged hand reached out for the string, and pulled down to shut the blinds. Nancy rolled her eyes at the man's nervous tone, pushing the large body off of her. _

"_Oh please, I don't think anyone would think we were having sex just because I called you by your name." She said with an arrogant looking smirk, walking around the man, shaking her hips slightly. Joshua released a tired sigh at the girl's flirtatious efforts, but nonetheless he grabbed the girl from behind and pulled her into his embrace. "So what's this great news you have for me?" He said with a gentle smile, looking at the younger girl with a gentle affection. The previous excitement returned, and Nancy seemed to glow as she grabbed onto the hand wrapped around her waist. Slowly the girl directed the tanned rough hand toward her stomach, and pressed it gently on top of it. _

"_I'm pregnant, Josh." She whispered. _

_The man stiffened at the words, the once calming gentleness vanishing from his eyes and turning into wide saucers. "You're what?" The man seemed stunned by her words, and grabbing a hold of her shoulders he turned her to face him. Nancy laughed at his shocked face, finding it rather cute. "I said I'm pregnant with your baby Joshua Sparrow." She told him with a gentle smile, wrapping her arms around her neck as she pulled him in close. _

"_Our baby." _

_As the girl pulled the man's lips closer to hers, his entire body tensed and with a small grunt he pushed the smiling girl away from his tall frame. Nancy's smile faded from her slightly russet face, her eyes widening as she looked at the unfamiliar man. Those eyes once held a pure gentle love for her… but now all they held was fear and distaste. _

"_Nancy, I can't have a kid! I mean I'm engaged to another woman, and I'm just starting my life! A kid would just get in the way of that." His words came out as harsh as he looked, his brown eyes looking at the young girl in both fear and desperation. Nancy looked at the tall man with tearful eyes, not wanting to accept what he was saying. "But what about me, Josh? I'm only twenty years old and in my second year of university! A kid can ruin that for me, but you know what, I'm willing to give up all that for the sake of our child!" Nancy was sobbing by now, long restless tears trickled down her cheek as she stared up at the shaking man. Joshua shut his eyes tight, and rubbing a rough hand against his temple he released a sigh. _

"_I can't be with you, Nancy." He whispered quietly, avoiding the shocked girl's eyes. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she shook in both anger or sorrow. "What are you saying?" She whispered, her thin frame shaking like a phone on high vibrate. _

"_I'm saying that I can't have a child with you Nancy, we can't be together anymore." He said the words with no emotion, his brown eyes still looking anywhere but at the crying girl. Nancy lowered her head, her tears falling silently onto the carpeted floor. _

"_Were we ever really together to begin with?" Her words seemed to surprise Joshua as he looked over to the girl with wide eyes and his mouth open agape. And he released a sigh and whispered the words that shattered this young vulnerable woman's small world. _

"_No, I guess we weren't." _

"After that my dad left town with his new wife, and my mom gave birth to me four months later. Gran told me that she had attempted to commit suicide twice, with me still growing inside of her. They even discussed an abortion."

"But I guess despite being the very thing that took her away from the man she loved, I was still the only thing she had of him. I was as much a part of her as I was him. He never tried to get in contact with my mom, at least I don't think he did because my mom never spoke of him unless I pressed her to tell me. For all I knew my dad could still be with that woman and he could have kids of his own. I could have brothers and sisters who I will probably never meet."

"I knew my mom didn't love me as much as I loved her, it was obvious to me by the way she would avoid looking at me. Apparently I look a lot like my dad."

"My mom only started to date again when I turned 6 years old, but they never lasted long because…. Well let's just say my mom wasn't exactly the brightest of people."

"But… there was one man that stayed longer than the rest."

_**Young Riley's POV**_

"_Riley! Sweetie, can you come down here?"_

_I looked up from my book at the sound of Mommy's voice._

_Why was she home so early from her out night? And why was she calling me sweetie? _

_Mommy never called me by the same pet names all my other friends got called by their parents. _

_Following what Mommy said, I placed my book at the end of my bed and rushed down on my little feet down the stairs. At the end of the stairs stood Mommy in her favourite red dress that she would always wear when she went out for the night. I always told mommy that she looked a lot like one of the princesses in the books I read. She would always smile at me and tell me that those were all just fairy tales, and nobody was a princess unless they lived in a castle. _

_In other words it meant that I wasn't a princess. _

_It was really annoying though, because all the girls in my class would never allow me to play castle with them. All because I preferred to read books over talking about how cute Brady Clark was. But then I caught site of a tall bald man that stood beside my mom, with his large arm draped over her shoulder. "Riley, this is William." She introduced me to the tall man, and when he smiled at me gently I returned the welcoming gesture. _

"_Hi!" I said happily, waving a pale skinny arm in the air as he chuckled at my excitement. Taking off the arm that rested on moms shoulder he walked over to me as I reached the end of the stairs. "Nice to meet you, Riley." He said, smiling at me gently as he held out a hand for me to shake. But I would have none of that, so instead I reached out with both of my arms and pulled him in for a hug. _

"_I'm so sorry Will! She's a bit of a hugger." My mom chuckled nervously, all the while giving me an annoyed glare. But I stuck my tongue out at her and at that silly act my mommy glared at me even more. "It's no problem." William replied, slowly wrapping his large hairy arms around my tiny little frame. And as he inhaled my scent and grasped my flowery dress… My innocent little mind was incapable of seeing the signs then. _

"He was really nice, he seemed to love my mom a lot and he took care of her. He took her and I out to fancy restaurants and sometimes he would take me to the library, which back then was a big tick of acceptance for me. But I was young, and I don't know whether I couldn't see the signs or I just chose to ignore them for the sake of my mom's happiness."

"But he sometimes made me uncomfortable, like how he would make me take bathes with him while my mom was out. Or how he would take photos of me constantly. But I never thought much of that at the time, because he was a photographer and all."

"And…. Sometimes he would…. Touch me in places I didn't want to be touched."

"But I would brush it off as him being over affectionate, and I chose to leave it alone and not tell my mom about it. But then one day, my mom had to go out for some big convention for work and William was taking care of me for the day. And that day… it was snowing."

_**Young Riley's POV (now this may be disturbing to some, so if you would rather not read please turn back now.)**_

_Snowflakes fell to the ground, floating softly through the air, weightless to gravity and time. _

_I watched with a gentle smile as I grasped tightly onto the hand that held mine watching as snowflakes met the ground and slowly dissipated into nothing. All that was left behind was a single wet patch, once being the beautiful snowflakes aura. _

_I let go of the strong hand and chased the snow laughing as I danced around them, some getting caught in my long red locks. I twirled lightly letting out another happy laugh as a swirl of snowflakes fell from the skies like a spiral of stairs. The image was gentle, almost like a scene from a peaceful dream. I held out my hands and felt the ice cold touch of the white snowflake as it met my pale skin. And after a few moments the snowflake died and only a single drop of water was all that was left. _

"_Riley?" The man who had held my hand whispered my name and I looked up from the sky to him as he gave me a peculiar looking smile. I tilted my head to the side as he knelt in front of me, the smile not once leaving his lips. "Would you like to meet some of my friends?" _

_I gave William another questioning look as the strange looking smile seemed to intensify. _

"_Why?" I said, blinking as white snowflakes got caught in my long black eyelashes. "Because you're special, Riley." He kept giving me that weird smile, and a strange rumbly feeling tossed inside my tummy. I looked around the bustling side walk as people passed us by with not even a single glance. I turned back to Will and shrugging my shoulders I nodded my head. "I guess." I said, trying to not come across as excited. _

_But I couldn't help it, it was exciting knowing that I was going to meet some of Will's friends. I just hope that they'll like me. His smile grew even more and he tightened his hold on my hand, pulling me behind him as we pushed through the crowd of people. _

_Eventually I didn't want to go see Will's friends any more, being how far we had walked already. "Willy! How much longer!" I whined loudly as we walked down a dark abandoned street. But he didn't answer me, his face unseen to me as he turned down an even darker street. _

_And that's when I got scared. _

"_Uh, Will I wanna go home now." I whispered quietly, pulling and tugging at William's strong hand. But he was too strong, too strong for my small weak body. Will turned to look at me over his shoulder, a strange glint in his eyes. "But the funs only just about to start." _

_He stopped as he said this, and turned to face a large looking door and knocked loudly on the metal barricader. "Who is it!" Came a loud shout from inside and I winced at the loud deep voice. "Its Tucker, you dickhead!" William shouted with a loud chuckle. _

_I froze at the swear word, not liking hearing such a dirty word come from my Mommy's boyfriend. _

_But then I realised that he had called himself Tucker instead of William. _

_The door opened with a loud creak and I froze again when I met the sight of a man taller than William. He had shaggy blonde hair that got in his face, as well as dark blue bloodshot eyes. "Well who's this pretty little thing?" The shaggy man said in a deep voice, leaning against the door frame. _

"_The girl I was telling you about, she's a looker ain't she?" William said, grabbing my cheeks and squeezing them together with a chuckle. I pushed off his hand, confused and scared as to what was happening. "Will, I don't like your friend! I wanna go home now!" I shouted as tears built up in my eyes. "Now that's no way to speak, young lady." The shaggy man growled, reaching out a dirty hand to hit me. Only to have another hand grab his own and squeeze it tightly. _

"_No bruises Eric, I've pampered her for this day and I won't let you ruin it for me." William hissed out the words to the other man. The shaggy man named Eric raised his hands into the air, seeming to defend himself. "Whatever man, she's yours; me and the boys just want to watch the show." _

_I stiffened at his words, grasping tightly onto Wills jacket. _

_William smirked at the comment, and entered the room, pushing past Eric with me attached to his side. "Your lucky man, mine never seem to like me as much as she likes you." Eric said with a sad face. William chuckled lowly, patting my head in an almost affectionate touch. _

"_No daddy." William said with a fake pout, and almost on instinct I released my hold on his jacket and took a step back. "Will?" I whispered, looking around the dull concrete room. _

_Men sat on a couch against the wall, three of them staring at me with the same expression William had before. A single dirty mattress lay on the floor, and it looked as if it had been chewed on by mice and rats. I turned back to Will with teary eyes, more scared than that time I had broken my arm on the playground. "I wanna go back home to Mommy." I whispered. _

"_Sorry Riley, but I've waited too long for this day." Will said. _

_My eyes widened in fear as he unbuckled the belt on his pants and the other shaggy scary man pushed me down onto the filthy mattress. The men on the couch cheered as the shaggy man ripped off the new dress Will had brought for me, throwing it to the ground as I thrashed and screamed. _

_I covered my naked body with my arms, sobbing as William knelt onto the filthy mattress. I mumbled my mother's name, curling into a ball as I stared at William and the shaggy man with terrified eyes. _

"_If you don't say a word, I won't hurt you." William said the words with a smirk, pulling out a knife from his jacket. _

_But I still screamed, and I screamed the entire time. _

_He cut me every time I did, the worst of it being a single stretched scar across my stomach with his dirty knife._

_I screamed out for my mommy to save me from this horrible place._

_But nobody came to save me. _

My head was buried in my hands as I choked on my sobs, my body shaking as I cried out the tears I had held in for so long. "He raped me, over and over and over again!" I shouted into my hands, tugging at the strands as the echo of their laughter filled my mind like they had so many times before.

"Three days I was kept in there, and even after he'd had his fun he let all of his friends take their turn!"

"Then he let me leave, silent and mute, knowing that I wouldn't say anything to anybody!"

I cried out in desperation as I reached out for Embry's unmoving hand, bringing it to my face as my eyes were wide open, seeing things that weren't really there.

"Then he left, leaving his lies and his fake name behind with my mom and I."

My hold tightened even more onto Embry's russet hand, the images swirling through my mind all at once. "Then I shaved my head with my mom's razor, and started dressing in boy clothes. I thought if I wasn't a vulnerable girl, no one would hurt me. But then the bullies came, all boys saw me as a plaything because of my appearance. They laughed at me every single day!"

"_You're such a freak!" One of the boys shouted as a group of them chuckled at me as I sat in my chair at the back of my classroom. "Yea, what kind of girl just shaves off all of her hair like that! I mean what a total loser!" The boy laughed out, resting a hand on one of his friends shoulders. _

_But I remained still, staring ahead at the chalkboard with the fancy writing from our teacher. Five girls sat up at the front of the classroom, watching the whole display with sad eyes. But they didn't come to save me. _

_Some friends they were. _

"And it just got worse the older I got!" I cried, my head looking up to the heavens as another lone tear trickled down my cheek.

"_You're so ugly!" _

"_Who would date a girl that looked like a boy, stupid bitch." _

"_Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be working at the street corners with all the other whores?" _

"_Who wants to be a transvestite's friend?" _

"_UGLY!" _

"_STUPID EMO!" _

"_I'd be happier if you had never been born!" Mommy shouted the words to me as she glared at my face. _

_My long red locks were scattered on the bathroom floor, my mom's razor in my hands as I stared at her with impassive eyes. _

_**I wish I hadn't been born as well… Mommy. **_

My body shook as the sobs continued to tear out from my mouth, making me feel even more broken than I ever have before. My fingers clutched tightly onto Embry's wired hand, feeling exhausted and broken as the sobs tore through my body.

"So there! I said what needed to be said! Ok? Now wake the fuck up! Embry!" I shouted, anger and unbearable sadness making me want to hit and break things.

But there was still no response from Embry's slumbering form.

Another lone tear trickled down my cheek as I glared at Embry's sleeping body.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted, and not remembering my imposter legs I stood up onto my feet to jump onto the bed. Only to tumble onto the bed, my body crushing Embry's, my face buried in his neck. I shouted out in fear as I thought about all the wires and tubes connected to his body, and I tried to push my body off of him with my arms.

Only to be held down by a strong arm.

"Riley…" A deep whisper of my name filled the icy cold room, and suddenly as if a light switch had been flicked back on….

I wasn't alone anymore.

**A/N I was pretty much in tears writing this :'( **

**I feel so sorry for my character, I always make them have so much angst in their life **

_**Thanks for le reviews! **_

_**Elephantluv- I know I am indeed very mean, and I'm sure this one is even meaner! Muahahha! **_

_**LOSTcharlie-claire-LOST- GLAD YOU THINK THAT! :D **_

_**Chanalamas- Well I hope one day later was soon enough ;) Thanks for the review **_

_**Pretty Monster Princess- Glad you loved the chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well! :P **_

_**Annoontje- Thanks for the review! And don't worry, there will always be MOOOOREE! **_

_**Wolfie96- Muhahaa! Well I made sure that this one was much more quicker than my previous chapter, so I hope that you enjoy this one as much as you did the last! And thank you so much for reviewing almost every chapter too!. **_

_**Twipotterfreak28- Wow. Just….Wow. :D Your review brightened up my day a heap! So thank you so much for the review, and I'm glad you enjoy my story Its nice to be called a good author every now and then :P **_

_**Brandibuckeye- Well I hope your happy now that her secret is out ;) **_

_**Keep on reviewing! I looooove reviews :D **_


	13. Something Inhuman

**A/N Wassup my gangsta's? **

**Ok I shall never repeat that sentence, ever again and I am terribly sorry for all the traumatised children and teenagers, adults, elderly and ducks and dogs that were unfortunate enough to witness my weirdness. **

**Anywaayyyy! **

**Heres another chapter for all of you lovely readers, and I hope that you enjoy it . and for those lovers of mushy romance this chapter is the chapter for you! ENJOY! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOM REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight **

_Something Inhuman._

His eyes were open.

I can't believe that they are really open.

My breath comes out in short gasps as I stare up at him, watching him take rushed and heavy breaths as he too gazed into my eyes. I had never felt so happy in that moment.

"Embry!" I almost squeal as I launch myself at him, this time not bothering to avoid the wires and plugs. My arms wrap around his neck, and his heavy warm breath brushes against my neck and chest causing me to shiver as I tightened my hold on him. "You're awake." I whisper quietly this time, pulling his head against my neck even more. I try so hard to wrap my body around, to bury myself underneath his flesh and bones and too become a part of him. The intense feeling made me shake in both the fierceness of the emotion, and in fear of how strong it was.

I wonder when Embry slipped underneath my skin and made a little home in my mind and heart, driving my every thought and heartbeat in his direction. I feel a large warm hand grasp the back of my neck, lightly caressing the ends of my hair against the nape of my neck. I let a sigh slip from my lips at the gentle touch, finding it calmed my mind so easily.

"Is this another dream?" I hear Embry whisper in his deep voice, still lightly caressing the nape of my neck as butterflies had a party in my stomach. I pull back slightly at the question, looking into Embry's deep brown, almost gold eyes. Much like I had in my dream before, Embry reaches out a frail yet strong arm, tracing the outlines of my chin with one russet finger. I let out a tiny gasp at the electric feeling that seemed to pass between us, making my hairs of my arms raise and my heart quicken. "But you never talked before in the other dreams." Embry tells me, looking at me with delusional but calm eyes as his large hands cup my cheek.

He smiles at me, that gentle and drool-worthy smile. "Say my name again." Embry whispers quietly, shutting his eyes for a few seconds before they fluttered open again. I gave him an anxious look, worried about the way his eyes seemed glazed over and how they stared at me as if he were a newborn opening his eyes for the first time.

"Embry are you okay? Maybe I should go get the doctor." I say to myself, only to realise that with my legs I wasn't exactly in the best position to move without knocking all of Embry's wires. My legs rest limp behind me, dangling slightly on the edge of the bed as the top of my body rests on Embry's chest.

Embry seems to panic at my words and his eyes widen, seeming to become more in touch with reality as the hand that was holding my cheek grasps onto my shoulders tightly. "Don't." He almost growls out the words and I suddenly feel the need to move away.

But of course I don't.

I look at him with saddened eyes, reaching out with a pale hand to lightly caress his cheek. "It's alright, I can't go anywhere." I whisper, and I can't help but realise how true it was. Not only would my legs allow me to walk away, but a part of me couldn't possibly think about leaving Embry.

Not now, not ever.

Embry lets out a relieved sigh, and eventually he takes a quick glance at his surroundings with more aware eyes. "Where am I?" Embry asks me, looking over to me once he's done a sweep of the room.

"You're in the hospital." I say, pushing my body upwards with my arms.

I was lucky I didn't weigh that much and that I wasn't a that much of a weakling, otherwise these type of movements would have been much more difficult to do. Embry notices the awkward movement but doesn't comment on it, that which for the moment I am grateful for.

I don't know how I'm going to explain to him the fact that I am temporarily paralysed.

"Embry, you were in accident and you've been in a coma for over a week now." I whisper quietly, letting my words sink in. Embry stared at me, and I could see that he still was fully back to reality as the news didn't seem to quite sink in.

Either that or he doesn't get effected by things easily.

"So were you." Embry says after a short while of silence, his eyes becoming saddened as they looked away from me. He stared out at the dark window, nothing but darkness filling the dull room. I try to brave, I try to not let the numbness in my legs bother me.

But it did, it really did.

"Yeah." I whisper quietly, silently lowering myself onto Embry's chest and burying my head into his neck. "And you're talking now?" Embry said in an almost awed voice, his fingers burying themselves into my short hair. I let out a small chuckle at the sound of his voice, finding it sweet that he was happy I was no longer a mute. "Yeah." I repeat again, sounding happier than I have in days.

Possibly even years.

"Is this ok with you?" Embry questions, his voice sounding anxious as his hand lowered from my neck to the curve of my back. I become confused at the question, not for a moment thinking that out intimate touching could ever be considered strange. It felt so natural to touch and be touched by Embry. But then with a small gasp I remember what Quil had told me when I woke in the hospital.

_"Promise me, when Embry wakes up, you'll tell him you're really a girl." _

Embry still thinks I'm a boy.

Well that's awkward.

"Embry I have to tell you something." I say, pushing up with my arms again to look at his face. Embry gives me a confused look, and I can't help but notice the nervous glint in his eyes. "Okay." Embry says nervously, the arm that rested on my back beginning to grasp onto my shirt.

When Embry was nervous, I got nervous.

I released a small shaky breath, almost like a person did before they started to cry.

But I refused to cry anymore.

Balancing my weight onto one strong but skinny arm, I caressed Embry's cheek with my right hand, slowly and gently.

"Embry, I'm a girl." It had to be the most painfully awkward sentence that had ever left my lips and so painfully unoriginal as well. But I wanted to get straight to the point, instead of let it drag on. Embry's eyes became as wide as saucers as they stared into my green ones.

His silence scared me, and I started to think he had gone into shock when he stopped blinking.

His mouth was open agape, stunned into silence as his eyes wondered away from mine as if they couldn't focus on anything. "Embry?" I whispered quietly, starting to worried that I had broken him or something. His eyes focused on me again, and when he started blinking again I released a relieved sigh. And then he smiles, and everything is right in the world again…. At least for now.

"I should have known." He laughs at himself, the hand that clutched onto my shirt coming up to his face as he covered it. Was he embarrassed? I almost laughed at the thought, thinking it was humanly impossible to have Embry become flustered like he is now. I feel a smile tug at my lips as Embry continues to laugh at himself, his hand still covering his face. I pull the hand off his face and smile at the red tint covering his russet cheeks.

So cute.

"But why? Why pretend to be a boy?" Embry questions me, his tone becoming serious as the red tint on his cheek slowly fades. I stiffen at his words, closing my eyes as I realised something I had hoped I could avoid.

_Embry hadn't heard me. _

It had possibly helped him wake up, but from his confused expression he must not have heard me explain my past to him. And I knew, no matter how I hard I tried I wouldn't be able to tell him again.

"It's complicated" Is all I say, and Embry gives me a confused look.

"I'm sure I'll understand." Embry tells me with a raised black eyebrow, obviously having no clue what truth rests just below my lips. I smile a fake smile at him, hoping that he would just let this go. But he doesn't, he almost glares at me with those perfect brown almost gold eyes. I open my mouth to argue with him, but at the sound of the door opening I return to reality and realise where we were.

Embry was in the hospital, and I was laying on top of him like I was trying to flirt with him. Paralysed legs and all.

So sexy.

Automatically, out of the habit I have had for 17 years of being able to walk, I lower my legs to the ground and move to stand on them. It lasts for a short while, long enough to see when the nurse enters the room, but of course I tumble backwards, luckily into my wheelchair.

Embry's nurse gasp in surprise at my stumble, having expected me to fall to the floor. Embry panics too, but for a completely different reason. "What's wrong!" Embry shouts out in panic, sitting up from the hospital bed, tugging at the wires and tubes so he could get out of the bed. I raised a hand into the air as his arms bled, panicking myself. "Embry, stop! I'm fine!" I exclaim, looking over to the nurse for help. She nods her head, although despite seeming shocked by the scene she rushes over to a panicking Embry and tries to push him down onto the bed.

It doesn't work, Embry is too strong.

"What's wrong with your legs! Why can't you stand on them?" Embry shouts out his words, his eyes looking like a wild animal as he stares at me with desperation. My brow tightens as tears build up in my eyes. "Embry." I whisper in a hushed tone, trying to calm him despite our distance. I was scared to reach out and touch him, scared that his heat would melt me and make me want to crumble along with the strength that was slowly building inside of me.

Embry made me strong, but the feelings I had for him made me unbelievably weak.

Maybe that's why I was so scared of him.

"Why!" Embry exclaims, sounding like a child wanting to know why he can't have an ice cream on cold days. I stare at him, sadness causing me to shudder as the dark night seemed to fill the dull room even more. "Embry, after the other car hit us our car rammed into a tree. You protected me from most of it but…. you weren't able to cover my legs." I almost sob out the words as I stare at Embry.

"Embry I'm temporarily paralysed."

Silence fills the room, the heart monitor no longer fills the room as Embry had torn the finger clasp off of him in his frenzy. The nurse still held onto Embry's chest, politely looking away as my words hung in the air. Embry's eyes seem to darken at my words, the golden specks vanishing as the corners of his eyes become an almost black colour.

"You're lying." Embry whispers.

I shake my head, hating myself for letting a silently tear trickle down my cheek.

"No, Embry, I'm not." His head hangs low at my words, and I can see that his eyes are so wide now I was afraid they would pop out of their sockets. "But I can walk again!" I shout out, hope in my tone as I try to crack a smile. But the same hope in my voice doesn't seem to reach Embry, as his head raises with a quick crack and his eyes are so fierce that I couldn't help but shudder.

"You are lying! Why? Why are you lying!" Embry shouts at me, pushing the nurses arm away from him as he tugs off the rest of the wires and practically leaps off the bed too kneel in front of my wheelchair. He grabs my arms tightly, staring at me with wide eyes as desperation roles off of him in almost visible waves. More silent tears trickle down my cheeks as I gaze at Embry in terrible sadness.

"I wish I were lying, Embry." I can't help but say the words, knowing everything I was saying was only hurting Embry more. But I was selfish like that. Embry lets out a whine/ shout as he lowers his head onto my lap, on my imposer legs. "Please tell me I'm still dreaming, please tell me this isn't real." I hear Embry murmur against my legs, silent to the nurse. My fingers tangle into Embry's oily black locks.

"I'm sorry." Is all I say, is all I can say because I have no idea what I can do to comfort him.

I expected something like this, a small sad frown was as far as I had expected it to go.

I wasn't used to seeing someone care about me this much.

But then low growl filled the room, and I knew it wasn't my stomach despite the fact I hadn't eaten in days. I look at Embry's raven head, and untangling my hands from his hair I listened to him growl against my lap. Was it normal for people to growl?

I had no idea, I'd never heard anybody actually growl before.

"I'll kill him." Embry growls out the words as he raises his head, looking at me with wild eyes.

Eyes that I had seen somewhere before, eyes so familiar but impossible to name.

And then he starts to shake, his body almost vibrating like a blurred image as I stared at him with scared eyes. And the a loud shout filled the room and I looked up from the shaking Embry up to Quil as he pushed the nurse out of the room and rushed over to edge of the short entry with frantic eyes.

"Riley get away from him!" Quil shouts, concern and fear rolling off his tongue as he stared at the shaking Embry. And I sensed it, I sensed the madness rolling off of Embry much like the desperation had before. And I knew that I was in danger.

But Embry had a tight hold on my arms, which restricted me from moving my wheels away from him and over to Quil. I looked over to Quil with scared eyes and seeing that I couldn't move he rushed over to me and Embry. I let out a loud shout when Quil grabbed Embry by the shoulders and dropped him down onto the hospital bed where he held him down with arms. Embry, still shaking fought against his hold roaring and growling at Quil.

I couldn't believe my eyes, Quil was Embry's best friend yet he was acting so hostile toward him.

"Go! Get out of here!" Quil shouts as he struggles against Embry's attacks to get out of his hold. With one concerned glance at Quil and Embry, I choose to listen to Quil and unclipping my brakes I wheel myself out of the room as fast as possible.

I tried to ignore the screams and shouts of my name as I left the room and wheeled down the hospital hall, tears trickling down my cheeks. I had been so scared of Embry, the way his eyes suddenly weren't human anymore still made me shiver and cry.

Embry will always be Embry, but I knew that there was something dark and inhuman living inside of him.

Something I was terrified of discovering.

**A/N Yay! Fin! :D **

**Now if your enjoyed this chapter please do review and tell me your thoughts! **

**ImWatchingYouBurn. **


	14. Horrible Criers

**A/N I'm really sorry that this one took so long, but as you can probably guess I suffered from a serious writers block. Stay away! It may be contagious :O **

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**J1u29 **

**Elephantluv**

**Jacobunrequited88**

**Brandibuckeye**

**NobleAndAncientLineBlack**

**Wolfie96 **

**Happy2BeeMe **

**AidenVanHelsing **

**Kate x wolfe **

**Misery-Loves-Popcorn **

**Anoontje**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**dream-away-reality **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS! **

_Horrible Criers._

I don't know how long I sat there, untwining and twining my fingers together.

I should be used to my life being a frantic mess, but when Embry was involved, nothing seemed to make sense. I couldn't get into my hospital bed without help, so for god knows how long I just sat there in my wheelchair. I had no idea as to what I was meant to do.

Should I have waited for Quil to come out instead of rushing away like I did?

What if he got hurt? Or what if Embry did?

These questions swirled through my mind, my head in my hands as I tried to come to terms with everything that just happened. Embry had scared me, his eyes hadn't been…human.

His pupils had been in slits, and I couldn't help but think his brown eyes had suddenly turned more golden than brown. Embry terrified me more than any man had before, whether it was his intensity or the feelings he awakened inside of me, I wasn't sure. But whatever it was, a part of me begged to stay away from him.

For so long I had this iron built wall around my mind and heart, pushing anything harmful away so that I wouldn't be hurt. But Embry had been different, he had crawled underneath my impenetrable iron built walls. He played with my heart like it was a chew toy for a dog, made himself a small house in my mind and made me feel safe and scared around him.

I felt almost like I should hate him for making me feel the pain and anxiety I feel now.

But every hated thought that I tried to drive in his direction seemed incompetent. No matter how I hard I tried to hate him for making me feel, now that he had snuck his way into my heart… I can no longer cover up the truth with hatred and denial.

I suffered from an incurable disease, one that made me feel emotions I had never felt before.

I shut my eyes tightly as the familiar ache in my chest caused tears to build in my eyes.

When would I be able to stop crying?

A few minutes later I drifted off into a soundless sleep, but sleep gave me no peace from the horrible reality of life.

_I was running, sprinting and heaving out ragged breaths. _

_My feet were bare, muddy and brown from the soil that met my racing feet. _

_A growl chased after me, but every time I turned around in search of the growl my eyes only met darkness. I stared back ahead of me, nothing but trees and the star lighted sky graced my sight. Then I tripped, possibly over thin air. _

_I let out a small groan when I did, but instead of my eyes meeting the soiled ground, it met grey concrete instead. I instantly looked up, only to scream at the image before me. _

_William stood in front of me, along with the other men, smiling at me. _

"_Didn't I tell you never to say a word?" _

"Riley!"

I woke up with a start, raising from my slouched sitting position.

And with my head now raised, I met the eyes of the last person I expected to see standing before me. "Mom?" I said the word as if it were somehow foreign to me. Mom smiled slightly at me, her blonde glossy hair was tied in a tight bun, so tight that it made the skin on her face look taut. Green eyes much like mine were strangely building with tears, something I don't think I have ever seen before in my entire life. Mom kneeled down onto the tiled floor, her knees bare as she was wearing a black pencil skirt. The tears seemed to flow then, drowning my mother's cheeks and causing her mascara to run. I sat there, stunned at both having my mom here and the fact that she was actually crying in my presence. "Finally" I heard mom whisper, almost so quietly I almost didn't hear her, before she slowly lowered her head and rested against my numb legs.

She continued to cry after that, her tears wetting my jeans, but it didn't matter to me.

Mom was here, and she was actually in tears, real tears.

Suddenly feeling awkward at the foreign act of sadness, I awkwardly placed my pale hand on my mother's head, patting her head lightly in hope of comforting her. But she kept crying, and I couldn't help but think she were a lot like me in a way… or I was more like her, I'm not sure.

But we both were horrible criers, because our tears are sobs, and our sobs are much like a person having a fit. Time passed, and thoughts swirled through my mind as moms tears calmed down to small drops. I tried to smile when she rose her face, but it was hard trying to smile to a face with mascara running down there face. Mom must have realised this because she let out a small squeal and quickly rose to her feet, rushing into the bathroom. She came back out a few short moments later, the mascara gone from her cheeks, a new layer of mascara on her eyelashes.

She gave me a small smile, but I could tell it was a forced one.

"What are you doing here mom?" I asked her when she sat down on one of the plastic chairs that rested against the white dull walls. Mom rolled her eyes at this, a tissue in her hand as she dabbed at the rims of her eye. "Oh I don't know, maybe because my mother just died and my daughter was in an accident that has made her paralysed." Even though her words came out as sarcastic, more tears built up in her eyes. I couldn't help but be confused by this, as I hadn't even called her to tell her about what happened. I hadn't had much time for anything, as I was always cooped up in Embry's room. I hadn't even thought to ring my mom and tell her about what happened to gran.

"Who told you?" I whispered, as I tried to adjust myself in my chair, only to fail miserably. Mom looked at up at me, still dabbing at the rims of her eyes as more tears escaped. "Some guy named Sam, he was a friend of your Grans." She told me, before looking away. I nodded to myself, silently thanking Sam for doing it so I didn't have to. I wouldn't have known what to say, and honestly I had no idea what I should be saying right now. Both of us sat in silence for a short while, Mom dabbing at her eyes and me trying to get comfortable in my god forsaken wheelchair. Eventually Mom spoke to me.

"How are you?" Mom said the words much like I had called to her before, as if the line was foreign to her. I looked up at this, growing more and more confused as to why mom was showing such affections to me when she had never done so before. "Ok, I guess" I answered looking down at my legs in distaste. "Dr Cullen says I'll be able to walk again" I say, trying to sound happy and hopeful. But how could I? I wasn't in the least hopeful about walking again, because all I could think about was the fact that at the moment I couldn't walk at all, let alone stand. The present was all that I could seem to focus on, hope for the future was inexistent in my mind.

"That's good." Mom nods her head, another forced smile tugged on her red lips.

I nodded in agreement, silence once again filling the small dull hospital room. When the silence stretched even more, I couldn't help but again think about Embry. I wonder if he's ok, Quil as well. A knock on the door broke the silence, and I straightened from my slouch position to look up and see Diana as she entered. She smiled at my mom when she saw her, and mom returned the gesture with one of her fake beams. Diana turned to me, the smile still on her lips.

"Fell asleep in the chair, did we now?" Diana said, the smile turning into a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her, my mood lifting at having her presence in the room. She only chuckled at this, before making her way over to me and grabbing my hands that rested against the arms of my wheelchair. I realised what she was trying to do when she started to pull me back, and with a grumpy humph I pushed back against her hold, best I could. She sighed at this, and gave me a look that said _'What the hell are you doing?'_

"I want to see Embry." I say the words like a small child begging for ice cream. Mom's boy radar seemed to go off at the name, and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Who's Embry?" Mom asked me and I suddenly felt an approaching interrogation in the air. "He's the boy that was in the car with me." I said quietly and mom raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at my answer. I looked back over to Diana who was frowning down at me. "What?" I said, anxiety creeping up on me as my chest tightened. Diana sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she answered me.

"Embry's been discharged, he left early this morning." I almost rose from my chair at this, only to feel the agonizing numbness when I tried. "What!" I screeched out my words, only to cough loudly when the shout injured my throat. How could they have him discharged, he'd only just woken up from his coma! "Calm down." Diana said rather calmly, too calmly for my liking which only fuelled my anger. "How can he be discharged! He only woke up a few hours ago." I yelled, heat rising up to my face from my anger. "I know that, and I completely agree with you. But Dr Cullen let him be released." Diana defended, her hands raised as if she were preparing to be shot at. I tried to slow my breathing, but the thought of Embry outside after he had just woken from a coma was absolutely absurd. "Where is Dr Cullen?" I asked, as I took deep breaths to calm myself. "He's doing rounds, so you'll have to wait for him to come to you." Diana answered.

She grabbed onto my arms once again, and this time I let her pull me up and gently place me on my bed. I sat there quietly, my breathing now calm and slow but the anger still boiled just beneath the surface of my mind. What kind of doctor lets a wounded and mentally unstable patient leave the hospital? I looked over to my bed side table, and reaching out a hand I picked up the phone, only to realise I didn't know Embry or Quil's number. Well isn't that just super.

Now I have no idea how Embry is, or even where he is.

Diana stayed for a short while, sharing stories about me with my mom, mostly about how I said Embry's named in my sleep, until eventually she had to leave to do her rounds. "She seems nice." Mom commented once she left, an actual real smile on her lips. I nodded my head at her comment, still amazed that she was even her. I know it sounds horrible to think that my own mother wouldn't even come to see me after I had been in an accident. But my mom hadn't always been there for me, like every other time when I took a beating from one of the kids at my school. She would only come to pick me up from school, then hand me a first aids kit at home, then leave for work again.

She had never been the caring type.

But to have her here now, by my side and actually smiling at me.

That made me so happy.

"So this Embry boy, do you like him?" Mom added with a sly grin, and I turned beat root red at her question. "W-what?" I stammered, looking at her with green eyes as wide as saucers. Mom and I had never really discussed boys before, mainly because boys hadn't ever existed in my life. And I had always been happy with that, and although it was obvious my mom disliked it, neither of us ever talked about boys. "Oh! You do, don't you?" Mom practically squealed, and suddenly I didn't feel like I was talking to my past mom anymore. Mom never squealed, let alone sounded excited when she talked to me.

"Don't be stupid, mom." I said, trying to sound unaffected by what we were discussing.

But mom seemed to see through me and she let out a extremely girly giggle, as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"Yay! I'm gonna have grandbabies!"

**A/N and le fin! **

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter or there will be no grandbabies for anyone. -_-**


	15. Poisoned

**A/N are you excited kiddies! It's a new chapter, but this time (drum roll please) its in Embrys POV! YAY! **

**So thank you all for reviewing, each and every one of your reviews is held in my heart! **

**Gosh I sound so cliché, someone get me a bucket! No but seriously, love you all! :D **

**Thanks for reviewing **

_The Red Teardrop LILrosepetald_

_Twipotterfreak28 demiboo _

_Lochnessmonster911 ElephantLuv _

_Sh-Silence And too the guests! _

_Jezzie-bee_

_Anoontje_

_Wolfie96_

_Waiting4Revenge _

_AidenVanHelsing_

_Lovebug1020 _

_Happy2BeeMe_

_TheSecretWriter-1234_

_Brandibuckeye_

_Poisoned_

_Embry's POV _

There was a blur of light that blinded my eyes as we drove across the intersection, and the crash was almost instantaneous after that.

The car swirled in circles, and panic and fear caused me to undo my seat belt and leap on top of Riley. I could feel his tense body beneath mine, and I tried to stop him from being knocked by the rickety movement of the car. His eyes shut open and closed as the car swirled, the fear and confusion was evident in his dark green eyes and I wanted nothing more than to ease his fear. Everything was happening so quickly, that I didn't even have time to speak a word or shout out. I felt the car crash into something and I glanced over my shoulder to see we had hit a tree and as it began to fall I pressed my body even more against Riley's. The tree smashed the car, and the sound of breaking glass and metal rang loudly in my ears.

I stared down into Riley's eyes, a shooting pain reaching my forehead as blood trickled down my temple. I clenched my teeth, wanting to scream out from the shooting pain that almost numbed my body. But the pain didn't matter, all that mattered in that moment was Riley shutting his eyes.

A shout reached my lips, and I tried to move my hands to slap him awake, but nothing worked. My body felt numb and weightless, all I could do was shout for him to open his eyes. The fear clenched at my heart, and the dark abyss of black swirled at the edges of my mind. I fought to stay awake, to make sure that his eyes would open again.

But then the darkness took me, and the last thing I saw was Riley's shut eyes and his limp body.

The darkness and weightlessness was all I could see and feel, and it felt like I was floating in a blank abyss. Nothing seemed to make sense, the sound of sirens, the sound of shouting and then a loud beeping. I had no physique in the vacant abyss, I was simply a figment of nonentity. Only sound existed in this abyss, and although I hated admitting it…

I was terrified.

Nothing seemed to hold any symbolism in this dark abyss of nothingness, nothing but darkness warmed this void empty space. My breathing felt stressed, as if every breath of air I took in was poisoned. The poison tasted like acid on my tongue, and every breath I took of the poisiness air caused my memory to fade. My family, my friends even Riley was vanishing into the fog.

I'd only known him for less than a week, and I knew near to nothing about him.

But he was my imprint.

I honestly couldn't think about the fact that he was another guy, and I knew for certain that I was gay. But the imprint pulled me in every time I tried to run away, it made me want him and want to be with him. I was so horrified of it all.

Like what if eventually I started a relationship with him, what then?

Would he even want to be with me?

The sanity that I had once clung to was now faded along with the image of Riley, and as Riley turned his back to me, I was certain I heard myself scream. Then everything was black again and the only thought I had was that I never wanted to wake up.

_Still Embry's POV (meeting Riley) _

_I'd never thought I the day would come that I'd get bored of spending my time at First Beach._

_Quil had come banging on my door at seven in the morning begging me to come along to First Beach. Of course he hadn't mentioned Claire would be coming along, because if he had told me he knew I would never have agreed to it. Claire was a sweet little kid, and she had a killer sense of humour. But I had never really enjoyed the five year old little girls constant squealing. _

"_Qwuil! Qwuil look!" Claire squealed out Quil's named, presenting a small white shell that was covered with wet sand. Quil smiled down at the excited Claire, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the display. When she was older, he was going to be so whipped. "Looks good Claire." I commented patting her on her head, as if she were a dog. Quil rolled his eyes at me, which I returned with a small glare. I had never interacted that well with kids, but I suppose it was mainly because I didn't have any siblings of my own. But Claire didn't seem to mind the odd sign of affection, and I watched her cling onto Quils arm. She talked nonsense to him, some of her words jumbled in that child language all kids seemed to have. But Quill seemed to understand every word, and my eyes would widen in surprise every time he replied to her foreign words. _

_He was so weird. _

_My sensitive ears listened to the chatter around me, growing bored of all the baby talk coming from both Claire and Quil. It was surprising that so many people had come out to First Beach today, usually it was abandoned, a handful of people were just usually wondering along the shore. The rare sunny weather must have been the appeal. _

_Boredom kicked in even more when I picked up useless chatter, couples and families mainly discussing the scenery. But then I picked up something, coming from a group of kids from my school as they pointed at something. _

"_How rude is that, I can't believe he's taking photos of people without permission." One of the lanky kids asked, looking over to somebody behind me. I turned my head to where they were all looking, only to find with distaste that the guy was pointing the camera at Claire and Quil. The guy must be some sort of paedophile. _

_I shivered at the disturbing thought, and not making any comment to Quil, I stood in front of the pair, blocking the perverts view. Quil looked up at me in in confusion, and I suddenly wished that our mind link worked when we were in our human forms as well. _

"_Some guy was taking photos of you and Claire." I said, my tone near silent so Claire wouldn't pick up on what I was saying. I saw anger flash in Quil's brown eyes, and I watched him wrap a protective arm around a still chattering Claire. "I'm gonna go say something to him." Quil said, raising from his crotched position. Claire looked up at him with concerned and confused eyes as Quil started to move away from her. I watched tears build up in her eyes and I couldn't help but roll mine. Every time Quil left her at her parents' house every time he took her out, she would bawl her eyes out. Most nights Quil would sleep at her place. _

"_No you stay, I'll go tell him." I told him, nodding my head over to a tearful Claire. Quil frowned at Claire, and picked her up into his arms, calming her. I turned away from the pair and walked over the pale guy. He still took photos with his professional looking camera, and my steps faltered when I thought that maybe he was a proper photographer or something. But people here deserved some respect, so if he was going to take photographs, he should at least ask their permission. So I continued my walk, ignoring the strange fluttery filling I got in my stomach. _

_I stood beside the pale kid and realised that he hadn't noticed my presence, so I prepared to get his attention. But before I could, he turned to look at me, his camera flashing when he took a photo. The anger only seemed to boil even more at that. What gives him the right to take my photo without even asking me? We stood there for a while, him staring at me through his lens and me staring at the camera. He didn't even have the decency to look at me properly, what a prick. _

_"I think you're making a few people here uncomfortable." I said to him, breaking the silence as I crossed my arms over my chest. The prick didn't say anything, he only continued to look at me through his camera lens. I felt a growl build up in my chest, but I held it down. _

_"People here don't want their photos taken like some sort of celebrity, don't you have manners kid?" I questioned the prick, and I watched him shrink back away from me. But I couldn't necessarily blame him; I wasn't exactly in my best mood this morning, so I was double pissed now. When he still didn't say anything, the anger seemed to reach its limit, and the peculiar flutter in my stomach only intensified. _

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I shouted out at him and I could feel the wolf inside me crawling closer at the corners of my mind. The guy flinched at my shout and quickly lowered the camera down and let it hand on the strap that hung around his neck. _

_The moment my eyes met his bright green ones, everything in the world seemed to shift into absolute nothingness. The only thing I could see were those bright green eyes, full of emotion and passion I had never thought could exist. A strange heat flooded my body, and I suddenly felt like I was glowing. The world continued to shift, and everything that I had held close to me moved back a step. And suddenly, almost as quickly as my heart right now, he was standing first in line. Everything else seemed faded, out of reach and unimportant. _

_He was all that was important now. _

The void of insanity cackled every time I took a septic breath, laughing at my struggle for life.

I had never felt such an inferiority before, as if everything was out of my control. I felt so stupid, taking the poisoned air and filling my lungs. The poison was both keeping me alive, and killing me.

I don't know why or how it suddenly happened, but a foreign feeling tore at my once weightless body and a ringing sound filled the dark abyss. Feeling returned to my body, and a voice filled the slowly brightening abyss. The voice was almost like an echo in my mind, but the voice sounded stressed and croaky. I tried to concentrate on the voice, but I almost felt too tired to focus on anything but the dark abyss that my mind had become. I didn't want to listen to the voice, all I wanted was to know that Riley was ok. I refused to try until that moment.

But even despite the fact that I didn't bother trying to listen to the voice, a part of me strained to listen to the echoing voice. Things started to make sense, small snippets of a voice filled my ears and I couldn't help but feel calmed by the jumbled words.

"They had an affair…. my mom knew that dad was engaged to another woman… leave his fiancée for her… sad modern day forbidden love story isn't it? But then my mom…. with me."

"…. my dad would be…..having a baby, but… My dad, it wasn't exactly something he wanted to hear."

The words became more clearer as I strained to hear the strangely calming voice, but I couldn't really make sense of the words. Or why the person was telling me these things all together.

"After that my dad left town with his new wife, and my mom gave birth to me four months later….. to commit suicide twice, with me still…. of her. They even discussed an abortion."

"But I guess despite being the very thing that took her away from the man she loved, I was still the only thing she had of him…. He never tried to get in contact with my mom, at least I don't think he did because my mom never spoke of him unless I pressed her to tell me….I knew my dad could still be with that woman and he could have kids of his own….have brothers… sisters who I will probably never meet."

"I knew my mom didn't love me as much as I loved her, it was obvious to me by the way she would avoid looking at me. Apparently I look a lot like my dad."

"My mom…to date again when I turned 6 years old, but they never lasted long because…. Well let's just say my mom wasn't exactly the brightest of people."

The voice started to make sense now, and I listened to every tone and detail of the peaceful voice. I couldn't help but want to listen more and more to it, as it made the too familiar numbness in my body fade away. I could feel things now, I felt heavy and weighed done, and I could feel my chest rising and falling. But still, nothing but darkness clouded my vision

"But… there was one man that stayed longer than the rest."

"He was really nice, he seemed to love my mom a lot and he took care of her. He took her and I out to fancy restaurants and sometimes he would take me to the library, which back then was a big tick of acceptance for me. But I was young, and I don't know whether I couldn't see the signs or I just chose to ignore them for the sake of my mom's happiness."

"But he sometimes made me uncomfortable, like how he would make me take bathes with him while my mom was out. Or how he would take photos of me constantly. But I never thought much of that at the time, because he was a photographer and all."

"And…. Sometimes he would…. Touch me in places I didn't want to be touched."

"But I would brush it off as him being over affectionate, and I chose to leave it alone and not tell my mom about it. But then one day, my mom had to go out for some big convention for work and William was taking care of me for the day. And that day… it was snowing."

I hated hearing the pain in the unfamiliar voice, it made me want to launch up from wherever I was and pull the person into my arms. And then, a strange realization seemed to awaken all the confusion in my mind. Could this voice… be Riley's? But there was no way, Riley was mute and I had never expected him to be speaking again. I hadn't made any effort in helping him recover from whatever had made him a mute person. But the thought of him talking again gave me hope.

Hope that when I opened my eyes, he would be right beside me.

The insanity that had once held my down faded much like my sanity had. It was fading away from me, and suddenly I could thing rationally again.

"He raped me, over and over and over again!" The shout of desperation startled me and I almost felt like my body was prepared to sit up from the shocking cry for help. But then the words processed in my mind, but as suddenly as the realization had occurred to me, the horrible truth vanished.

I couldn't remember what was said, in fact, nothing had been said at all.

After that, the voice seemed to die out a bit, but I could still hear the faint mumble of words. Riley.. if it was Riley that is, was crying. I had to wake up, I had to stop her crying.

The weight that had held my down seemed to be ripped off by a forgiving hand, and suddenly the poisoned air disappeared. And then a strong but horrified voice filled the dark void abyss.

"WAKE UP!"

And I did, because I knew someone was waiting for me.

_(Now I'm really sorry that I didn't write Embry finding out Riley was paralysed, but I did try doing it. But I had a writer's block during that scene. So sorry guys!) _

_Riley's POV (present time) _

It seemed to take forever for Dr Cullen to come do his round and he just had to come in after mom had just left. I was seriously pissed off that he let Embry leave, and I think maybe a part of me was mad that he had left without saying a word to me. But still, despite my ferocity, I could have used some back up.

"How are we this morning?" Dr Cullen greeted me, walking up to the edge of my bed and taking the clip board that hanged on the edge. I crossed my arms when he had entered the room, as if I were preparing to scold a misbehaving child. "I'll be fine once you tell me why you let Embry be discharged, just after he woke up from his coma!" I shouted at the end, although originally I had prepared to be calm. But I was near furious that Dr Cullen had done such a stupid thing, and after he'd just woken up from his coma. Dr Cullen's small smile dropped at my shout, and he looked over to me with serious eyes.

"So you were awake then?" Dr Cullen asked me and I gave him a questioning look, as he continued to browse my clip board. "Huh?" I questioned, raising a red eyebrow. Dr Cullen looked up at me, his golden eyes not revealing anything. "When he came to visit you." Was all he said, and my confusion only seemed to intensify. Dr Cullen sighed at my confused look, and lowered the clip board back onto the edge of my bed.

"Now I'm assuming you weren't." Dr Cullen commented, placing a black pen in one of his white doctor jacket chest pockets. "Embry came to visit me before I left?" I couldn't help but feel delighted by the thought, even though I had been sleeping.

But it still didn't change the fact that Dr Cullen had just let him leave like that.

"Ms Harris, Embry was in perfect condition to leave the hospital. He was stable and perfectly alert." Dr Cullen told me, sounding confident with his assumption. "Is that your doctors opinion?" I asked him, lowering my head to stare down at my hands. "Of course." Dr Cullen told me, the confidence still in his gentle tone.

"He didn't seem 'perfectly stable' last time I saw him." I said, adding quotation marks at his stupid assumption. Embry had been near animalistic last night, so what makes Dr Cullen think anything's changed since then. And that's when I realised I had to do things on my own. I raised my head, searching Dr Cullen's eagle golden eyes.

"Dr Cullen, I'd like to be discharged. Asap please."

**A/N So I hope you enjoyed the Embry's POV! **

**Review and tell me what you thing! :D**


	16. Forgive, But Never Forget

**A/N …ehehehe…..um hi? **

**Sooooo, I've done a late post again haven't I? OOOOOPS! But I did really have a writer's block, where I would go back and forth with the chapter everyday . But I finally finished it, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! NO EMBRY IN THIS CHAPTER, SADLY! :'( **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

_**Forgive, But Never Forget.**_

"_Dr Cullen, I'd like to be discharged. Asap please."_

Dr Cullen cast a quick glance up at me from his clip board, his eyes not the slightest bit shocked by my plea. He released a small sigh and annoyingly enough he answered my plea with a small shake of his head. "Sorry Riley, but you still have some recovering to do. Plus you don't have a temporary carer at the moment." Was his impassive reply, and I heard myself let out a small hiss of anger.

"What the hell!? Why do you let Embry leave but not me? I'm in much better condition than he is!" I yelled out to the usually nice doctor, but at this current moment, I wanted to throw a brick at his head. Dr Cullen was indeed a nice man, something that had puzzled me an awful lot since I was so used to all men being cruel and abusive toward me. "Ok, I'll let you leave then." Dr Cullen said calmly as he placed his clip board at the end of the bed. I stared at him, dumbfounded by his sudden change of decision.

"Really?" I whispered quietly, my eyes searching Dr Cullen's, looking to see if he was being serious about my request. "Absolutely." Dr Cullen smiled down at me gently, his smile brightening up his gold eagle eyes. I felt a smile twitch at the ends of my lips, and I prepared to say a thank you only I was interrupted. "On one condition." My smile dropped at his words, and I released a small sigh, realising it was all too good to be true. Of course there was a catch; this guy always has something up his sleeve.

"I want you to beat your previous standing time. Which was ten seconds long." Dr Cullen told me, the previous smile lighting up his face once more. I swallowed at his request. Over the past week, or however long I had been in the hospital, Dr Cullen and Diana had tried to sneak in some minor therapy sessions, most consisting of me trying to wiggle my toes or standing up on both my feet. I stared at Dr Cullen for a short while, and I could see in his eyes that he knew how nervous and afraid I was. Honestly, he was such a bastard doctor for putting one of his patients under pressure.

But with a small sigh of determination, I tossed my light white blanket off of my body and using the upper body technique Diana had taught me, I swung my legs off the bed and I watched them dangle lifelessly. I cast a small glance at Dr Cullen as he watched me push up my body with my arms and my feet onto the tile floor. The alien numbing feeling surged up and down my legs as I stood unbalanced on my two feet. It felt like I didn't have any legs at all, that I was just a suspended upper body. But my determination seemed to help my balance slightly, and I managed to stand on my two feet long enough for me to turn to look at Dr Cullen and see his eyes watching the time pass on his watch.

But then, sadly my legs gave out underneath me, and I hadn't even realized they had until my upper body met the ground as well. My head connected with the cold tiled floor, and I couldn't help but realise that I hadn't even felt the cold on my feet. The nerves in my legs were uncooperative, leaving my body numb to all human senses that I used to experience. I let out a small groan, and the patter of feet met my ears, causing me to look up at a smiling Dr Cullen. "13.9 seconds, well done Riley." Dr Cullen said, the smile brightening his hawk eyes. I smiled up at him as well as he helped me up onto my feet, cheering and wooing in my head. "So I can leave?" I whisper out my words, the hope and excitement practically bursting out of me when Dr Cullen nodded his head.

At that moment, Mom decided to enter the room, a big smirk tugging at the ends of her perfect pink lips. "Am I interrupting something?" Mom said with a quick, obviously flirtatious gaze in Dr Cullen's direction. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when mom held a piece of her long blonde hair in between her fingers, and twirled the piece with a flutter of her eyes. Luckily, Dr Cullen didn't seem the least bit affected by my mom's flirting and for that I was glad being as how I could see a ring on his finger. Dr Cullen was indeed very handsome, and I was certain that he would catch my mom's eyes with his peculiar looking eyes and intense blonde hair.

"No, not at all." Was Dr Cullen's calm reply, a small gentle smile tugging at his pale lips. "I was just telling Riley here that she was free to leave now." He said and I watched as Mom's eyes widened in confusion. "Already?" Mom said confused. Mom had only been her for at least a day, and already she was hearing the news that I was free to leave the hospital premises, so it was understandable that she was perplexed.

"Riley has shown much improvement, and my doctor's opinion is that she will manage at home from now on." Dr Cullen told my mother with a small gentle smile, his arms crossed against his chest. "With supervision of course." He added, making a point to stare at my mom. She of course didn't receive his message, and she continued with the painfully obvious flirtatious smile and flutter of her eyelashes. "Yes of course." Came her reply, the smile never leaving her pink lips.

Dr Cullen, almost awkwardly, nodded his head in my mother's direction before placing a large pale hand on my shoulder. I was both shocked and proud when I didn't flinch at the foreign touch. Maybe unlocking the chains I had once wrapped around my heart and mind was for the better. Sure I knew that I would never fully accustom or trust another man completely, but I had come to learn that not all men were the same.

Not all men were monsters.

"Well when you're ready you can leave, just make sure that you have your mother sign you out." Dr Cullen said to me with one of his gentle smiles, patting my shoulder before beginning to step toward the door. "Uh, what about therapy?" I heard mom say before Dr Cullen could open the door, the flirtatious and seductive look in her eyes transformed into a more serious tint. "I'll be in touch to discuss appointment times." Came his reply, and with that he disappeared out the door and out of my life for the moment. Hopefully I wouldn't be back here for any other injuries.

"Oh my god!" Mom squealed after a few moments, falling into a nearby chair as she fanned her face with her hand. I rolled my eyes at her overdramatised act of infatuation, although Dr Cullen was indeed handsome, I would have thought after what happened with William she would be more reserved around men almost as much as I am.

I paused at that thought, my eyes widening at the fact that I had just thought of William.

Although it was obvious that the burning scars he had left on both my body and heart, I often fought the painful thoughts that came with his name. Just thinking of it would cause me to flinch and feel the blinding tears build in my eyes. But how was it that now, having his name being mentioned in my thoughts didn't come along with the blinding insanity of what I had experienced

"Riley? You okay?" I looked up at the sound of Mom's concerned tone, and saw that she was leaning her arms against her knees looking at me on my bed. I realised then that I had my hands clenched tightly around the white sheets. "Yeah, I'm fine." Came my short reply, and although mom didn't seem to believe me, I was grateful that she didn't continue.

"Well alright, but may I say that I'm beginning to love La Push more and more." Mom said to me with a low chuckle, glancing over to the door where Dr Cullen had left through. "Technically we're in Forks at the moment." I said sarcastically, always being the type to point out the obvious and also unneeded facts of someone's sentence. "Yeah, yeah miss smarty pants." Mom laughed at me.

"So, you seemed pretty upset with that Embry boy being discharged." Mom said as she rose onto her feet, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy that she was capable of such an unnoticed privilege. "Of course I am, last time I saw him he was near insane" I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I defended my intense reaction earlier. "So you've been visiting him in his room?" Mom asked me, walking over to the end of my bed.

"Well I owe him that much now don't I?" I said defensively, my left eye twitching as I began to become angry with my mom's pestering. Whenever Embry was mentioned now days, I couldn't help but become a flustering and nervous mess. Mom sighed at me and I watched her as she leant against the end of my hospital bed. "Its ok to admit you like him, Riley."

I froze when she said that, and I suddenly felt heat building up in my face as her words sunk in. Me? Like Embry? That just wasn't possible, there was no way that I could ever like Embry in such a way. Sure he was nice to me, and he was very very very very very very very very very very handsome and attractive. And just because my heart raced whenever I saw him didn't mean that I liked him.

Like I've said before, I suffer from a life threatening disease that just happens to occur whenever Embry is around. I didn't feel anything romantic toward him, nothing at all.

"I don't like him, not in that way." I replied to my mother's accusation, ignoring the strange peculiar stress in my heart when I said those words. It felt like somebody had torn their hand through my chest and grabbed a hold of my heart. And at this moment, I could feel that sinful hand squeezing my heart so tightly, to the point where it was hard to breathe. "Oh please…" Mom said with an annoyed tone, rolling her green eyes in an unamused act.

"Riley ever since you were eight years old, you would always shake and quiver in fear by the sight of a tall man. You were absolutely horrified of them to the point where you walk in the other direction if one looked too suspicious for your liking." I was surprised that the mother I had known for all my 17 years of living had actually noticed this much of me. Of course it was somewhat foolish for me to think that my own mother wouldn't realise when I was distressed, but for gods sakes the woman was extremely heartless during the time I grew up. And now all of a sudden she's caring and loving toward me, a child she used to despise.

"And although I very much think that this town has helped you grow some more, I believe that Embry is the person who has restored you to the girl you were always meant to be." Mom told me with a small gracious smile.

And even though it was against my consent, I found a part of me actually believed her.

__

Once I had said my goodbye to Diana and a few other nurses who had helped me re-cooperate, Mom and I left the hospital and made way to the hotel mom was staying at in Forks.

The room was small, but also gave off a nice rural and cosy feel to it which made me able to settle in straight away. I sat on the double bed in the hotel room (which mom had helped lift me onto) and watched as my mom worked in the kitchen, her long blonde hair tied back in a loose pony. It was strange seeing mom in such a mother-hen mode, where she was actually playing the role a mother should for her child. Mom had never been like this, in fact I was more the mother than she used to be. The cleaning had always been my chore, being how mom had to work constantly all day and sometimes even during the night. I had always been used to it though, and it never really bothered me until eventually I reached my teen years and all I wanted to do all day was sit down and be a couch potato after a hard day at school.

I listened to the low humming of mom as she twirled through the kitchen preparing some soup for me and her. I hesitated for a moment, feeling a twinge of anxiety before finally I decided to ask the question that had bothered me ever since mom arrived in Forks.

"Mom, why do you suddenly care?" I felt like slapping myself for the stupid and somewhat hurtful words that I had said aloud. I hadn't meant for my words to come out like that, all I wanted to know was why mom was suddenly in such high spirits around me. I guess Diana had been right, I can't seem to put my words right at the moment. Mom froze from her dancing and twirling movements in the kitchen and cast a small glance over at me at on the bed.

"Care about what?" Was her reply as she gently set down the heated kettle she had in her hands. I swallowed down the moist saliva in my throat, feeling the dry tingle in my throat actually calm me slightly. "About me, about everything." I said in a small whisper, staring down at my imposter legs, feeling the burning hatred towards them rising into a glare.

_Stupid legs. _

"Do you think that I don't love you?" I looked up at the choked out sob, staring with wide eyes as mom began to cry. "Riley of course I love you! I know I've always been a horrible mother too you, and that I've been very selfish when you have gone through so much." Mom wiped at the fallen tears, mascara running down her cheeks. "But it had all been so painful, the moment you were born I thought of you as the monster who took away the love of my life." Mom cried out, the tears falling one after another as she hunched her shoulders with her sobs.

"But now I realise that it wasn't your fault, you were only a baby who had no idea what was right from wrong." She seemed to take the words right out of my mouth, for so long those very words had swarmed through my mind just begging to be shouted and screamed aloud. Every night that I slept alone in my bedroom, the tears would fall as silent as my sealed lips.

_I'm a good girl, I try so hard to make mommy love me! What else does she want me to do? Does she want daddy back? Does she want me gone? Does mommy even love me? Was everything my fault?! _

Even though I desperately wanted to cry, I held in my tears, now following the oath I had made to never cry anymore. I was sick and tired of crying, of wallowing in my self pity for all the shameful things that I have done and had done to me. I wanted to be strong again.

"I forgive you." I whispered.

Mom looked up at me in surprise, her eyes so wide I thought they would pop out of their sockets.

"What?" She whispered in a hushed tone, too shocked to speak any louder than that.

"I said I forgive you." Was my reply to her shocked question, and my repeated words only seemed to make mom cry even more. "I'll forgive you mom…" I whispered as I watched mom's shoulders shake with fierce sobs, pausing for a moment before I continued. "But know that everything I went through as a child can never be forgotten."

Mom looked up at me then, the black mascara seeming to taint her naturally beautiful face. "Of course! I completely understand that!" She practically shouted out to me, wiping at the fallen tears and smudging her fallen mascara even more.

We stayed silent after that, neither of us preparing to speak a word and break the somewhat calming silence. Mom didn't make a move to come and hug me, and in a way I was sort of grateful. Although we were now on closer terms, I wouldn't know what to do if she hugged me now. Finally mom broke the silence by walking away and into the bathroom, sniffling away the tears on her way.

"Gosh child! You're gonna be the death of me." Mom chuckled out to me from the bathroom, and the sound of running water filled the room. I let out a small laugh, twining my fingers together as I listened to the soothing echo of spilt water. I flinched when a sudden random thought entered my mind, of course having to be the one thing I didn't want to think about at the moment.

"Mom?" I said, loudly enough for her to hear me over the running water.

"Yeah?" Came her reply.

"Can you please take me to La Push?" I said, the red tint rising on my cheeks, causing me to slap at them for showing such a girlish characteristic. Mom poked her head out from the bathroom, leaning against the bathroom door with a small smug smirk on her face. "Oh? And why is that?" She said, and I wanted to slap her for wearing such a smug grin. But ignoring my pride I spoke the truth.

"I want to see Embry."

**A/N ! :D **

**So pwease review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and I'll….. um I dunno! You think of something for me to do! ;) (PG RATED PLEASE! .)**


	17. Broken Home

_A/N MANNN! This took way longer than I was planning it to, I mean I thought my writers block would be over soon but it took forever for me to finish this. Now excuse some of the grammar mistakes because I haven't proof read this because I'm just so god damn lazy. _

_Thank you all for the awesome reviews, I really appreciate them . _

_Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID! ._

_**More Broken Than Mine.**_

Silence fills the air, haunting and daunting as I sense the drive we take is the drive to my doom.

Of course I was exaggerating, but at this very moment I felt as if I was risking my life.

A foolish frenzy over something deemed unimportant, but at the least to me, this drive was the drive to my end. I was horrified of seeing Embry again, after the way he was acting the last time I saw him. I couldn't be sure whether the decision I was making was the right one, that maybe I shouldn't bother trying to see him at all. But despite my fear, I wanted to make sure Embry hadn't dropped dead during the time he was discharged.

I hoped that at the very least he had someone to keep him company, or that Quil was with him.

When Embry had gone all crazy at the hospital, Quil seemed to know what he was doing. Like that sort of thing was normal and happened often. Guess it proved how little I knew about Embry.

"Riley?" I heard mom say next to me in the driver's seat, causing me to turn my head from looking out the window and at her. Mom looked at me with her profound green eyes, staring at me in a way that she never had before. I don't think I could ever get used to the fact that mom suddenly cared about what happened to me. I think I'd have to go into more detail about that later…

"Does this boy really scare you that much?" Mom said with a faint chuckle, turning to look back at the road, still taking glances in my direction. I paused as she questioned this, finding that I stopped to actually think over her words. Yes, Embry did scare me, he left me horrified and near trembling whenever he came in a miles radius of me. And I had plenty reason to be scared of him.

When I first met him he had been a growling and hissing mess, shouting and yelling at me. Then chasing after me when I tried to get away. The incident in the hospital didn't help my impression of him much either.

"Yeah he does." I whisper, turning back to stare out the window as we passed masses of green and brown. A swirl of a simple image, passing us by, still and silent as time lived on. "I think it's a good scare though." Mom says, a small smile twisting at her red painted lips. I turn to look at her when she says that, my eyebrow raised. "How would you know? You haven't even met him." I questioned, staring at her with green eyes just like hers. I think that may be why I love my eyes, because I didn't have the connection of love with my mother, it was nice to at least know we were bound in some way.

"Well its' hard to explain." Mom whispers, turning forward again as she drove the car. I continued to stare at her and she turned to glance at me with a small sigh. "You know how your, uh Gran" She pauses for a moment and I flinch when I see tears build in her eyes at the mention of Grandma. And I'm relieved when she clears her throat and gently continues. "Kind of had a knack for knowing things without needing to be told?" Mom questioned me, turning to glance at me again. I nodded my head slowly, feeling a small swell of emotion when I thought of Gran. I hadn't really given myself the time to adjust to the fact that Gran was gone, that she was dead. And I prayed that the moment when I finally did realise was the moment when my life wasn't full of so much drama.

"Well, I've kind of got the gene too." Mom smiles at me, winking down at me as she chuckled. I rolled my eyes slightly, but I couldn't help but let my lips twitch in a smile. "You have as well, or at least something like it." Mom told me.

I stiffened slightly when she said that, and I looked up at her again, confusion in my eyes.

"You… well I don't really know what you have, but…" Mom whispers the end, pausing to frown down at me. "You're special." Mom turns to look at me as she says that, her eyes twinkling with an emotion I never thought could exist with my mother in regards. I wanted to laugh aloud at the seemingly stupid statement, the very thought of me being anything special was a very stupid thought.

But nonetheless I gave my mother a small smile, gracious over all that she thought of me in such a way. It was indeed true that Gran had a… special ability of some sorts, not really supernatural or anything but more of a wiser insight on things. And I suppose I could see my mother having such a thing as well, although it was more hidden beneath her layer of bad attitude.

We drove through Forks for a short while, passing by old house after old house eventually driving down the annoyingly narrow road which was nearly swallowed by the mass of trees. The sign for La Push Reservation passed by us in a blur, and once we did I unknowingly let out a relieved sigh. I don't know what it was about La Push, but for some reason I felt blissfully safe once I was in La Push territory. I hadn't even realised until now how truly unsafe and scared I was while I was in Forks for that short time.

"So where are we heading?" I heard mom ask me as she scanned her eyes through the streets of La Push, taking in the scenery with familiar eyes. I had almost forgotten that Mom used to live in La Push, and go to the same school that I was attending right now. Although Mom had originated from La Push, she was indeed the opposite of a country girl. Her skin wasn't as russet as the natives, most probably because grandad was a pale man.

But once I heard mom's question, I stiffened immediately my eyes zeroing on mom immediately.

Mom released a small sigh of annoyance and shook her head knowingly. "You have no idea where he lives, am I right?" I nodded my head in shame, looking away from mom and out the window, watching as we eventually entered the main part of town, where all the little aged shops were. I stiffened when I felt mom turn the car into a parking space, turning the tiny little mother-mobile (that's what I like to call her tiny beetle) off and placing it in park. "Ok then, so how do we find him?" I'm glad that mom says this calmly instead of her usual angry self lurching out from beneath her elegant woman façade. Still can't believe my mother is actually being genuinely nice to me.

"No clue." I whisper quietly, hoping she doesn't end up hearing me.

But of course she does and I'm once again grateful that angry mama does come out to play. She takes a small deep breath and quietly looks around in front of her, scanning for anything that catches her eye. "Well this is a small town, so I suppose someone's bound to know were Embry lives." Mom tells me and I immediately panic when she opens the beetles car door and steps onto the ground. "Wait Mom!" I shout out, coughing slightly as I feel my throat tingle at the loud shout. I ignore it and follow after my mom, pulling my wheelchair out from the back seat. But of course by the time I got into my chair she had already walks up to some random young russet boy. And then I wince in embarrassment as she catches him before I catch up to her, grabbing onto his turned shoulder.

"Excuse me young fellow, would you happen to know where a boy named Embry lives?" I face palm myself in annoyance, truly realising how bizarre my mother can be. And who the hell calls somebody 'young fellow'. The boy turns toward my mom, his dark brown eyes scrunching up slightly as he takes in her obvious 'city girl' appearance. I could understand his tension at my mother's bright pink tank top with her black pencil skirt along with her famous bright golden hair. My mother was indeed hard to miss.

"Uh, do you mean Embry Call?" The younger boy questions and I assume him to be no younger than I was. I sit there frozen slightly, confused that we had actually been able to find someone who knew him in the first try. Mom turns to look at me, asking if that was the Embry we were looking for.

I nod my head at her and I slowly wheel myself over towards the young boy and my brightly dressed mother.

"Yeah that's him, I'm a… friend of Embry's" I say, puzzled by the term friend. I suppose Embry was my friend, I mean he had saved my life twice already so I guess he deserved the title. But a part of me, the part that felt emotions, couldn't help but think that the term 'friend' didn't fit with mine and Embry's connection. I didn't really know what we shared, but friendship didn't really seem to cover it.

"Oh ok then, well I was actually just on my way there." The young boy said, smiling down at me in a comforting manner. I suppose he preferred someone ordinary like me rather that my flamboyant mother. I seriously couldn't believe our luck right now, first pick turns out to know Embry and was also going to his house as well. "That's great! So is it alright if we just follow you there?" Mom says cheerfully and I roll my eyes when I notice her rather proud stature.

"Uh, well I was actually planning to walk there so…" The guy trails off, scratching at his head as he turns to look at me. I smile up at him gently. "You can come with us if you like." I tell him gently, feeling oddly unlike myself. I don't know why, but for some reason this guy reminded me a lot of Embry and he made me feel safe and comforted. Not as much as Embry did but the feeling was still there. I couldn't help but realise that I felt the same way around Quil, there was just something about the boys here that seemed…safe. Although Sam scared me quite a bit, especially after that time in the woods where he dragged me to his house. But besides although Sam gave off this gentle and protective feel, like he would never let any harm come to those around me. And I could especially see that when he was around his wife Emily.

"Thanks!" The young boy exclaimed glancing over to my mother with slightly suspicious eyes. Mom gave him a confused look by that and I rolled my eyes at the exchange before turning my chair around and wheel back towards our tiny beetle. I winced slightly when I saw the poor young guy squeeze himself into the back seats, his tall frame reaching the roof. The poor guy had to slouch the entire drive, but he still managed to sound cheery as he gave us directions to Embry's house. We took left and right turns until eventually I began to suspect the guy was leading us to some solitary place in the woods where he could chop our limbs off or something equally homicidal.

But thankfully that guy was honest and we eventually turned off down a dirt road which led down towards a small tiny cabin looking house. And I thought Gran's place was small. This place literally had to be the size of a cabin, but it still had that house like qualities to it. A small dying garden with overgrown bushes, along with a small white deck. The house was painted a faded white, almost grey and the windows were smudged with dirt as if they hadn't been cleaned in years. This place gave off an abandoned haunted house feel, and once again I began to suspect the too friendly man.

Mom seemed to have the same suspicion and she parked the car a small distance away from the house and turned to look at the slouched man in the back seat. "Are you sure this is where he lives?" Mom asks him, and I further scanned the large property, noticing that there was a small swing set to our right where a young boy sat watching us. I stiffened when I caught his eyes, noticing how much he looked like Embry. Sure Quil and that shared some features with Embry, but that was only because they came from the same reservation, but this boy was definitely blood related to Embry.

"Trust me, I'm certain." The boy behind us answered and I watched with interest as he casually exited the car, moving my folded up wheelchair out of his while making sure to keep his head lowered. Ignoring moms slight protest I too exited the car, heaving out my wheelchair. It was so difficult to manoeuvre out the large wheelchair out of this tiny car, and it was even more difficult when you were in a hurry. But my only rational thought right now was that I wanted to see Embry. I don't know what possessed me to be so concerned about Embry, whether it was because the last time I saw him he was acting insane or whether I was just feeling obligated.

"Hey Duncan! Is your brother home?" The guy asked the boy on the swings who was staring at me with odd eyes, as if he didn't trust me. Which I couldn't really blame him for, since I was a complete stranger who just happened to park in his drive way. So this boy was Embry's brother, but I suppose it was sort of obvious since they looked so much alike. Same brown eyes, even the same hair style. He was like a miniature Embry. The young boy seemed be no older than ten years old, yet he sort of reminded me of myself. Eyes full of distrust, taking in every detail of their surroundings as if they expected something horrible to be lurking around.

"No, he went out running last night and never came back." The young boy named Duncan said, glancing back over to the other boy before returning to watch me with distrust. The boy next to me (I really needed to learn his name) clicked his tongue slightly and glanced over at me in concern. So what he was saying was that Embry was missing. "Well have you tried calling him?" The boy asked Duncan, walking towards him where he sat quietly on his swing. I heard the car door behind us open, and I looked over to mom who seemed to be slightly stressed. I know, this place gave me the creeps too.

"I did, but he didn't answer so I think he might have shifted." Duncan said quietly, pushing at the ground to make the creaky old swing rock slightly. What did he mean by 'shifted'? Is that some sort of boy lingo for gone AWOL? The boy noticeably stiffened and I watched in amusement as he cried out in annoyance. "Duncan! Outsiders are literally right behind us!" I winced slightly at the term outsiders, although I knew it wasn't meant as an insult. What was this guy trying to hide?

Duncan rolled his eyes, and continued to rock back and forth on his old swing set.

The boy took in a deep breath, glancing back at my mom and me with agitated eyes. "Look is your mom here at least; don't tell me she left you alone again?" The boy nearly growled out, and once again I realised that all the people I had met so far all seemed very protective of each other. I couldn't help but envy that sign of affection, knowing that I had never really had anyone feel that strongly for me.

"No she didn't." A slow slur came from a distance to our right, and I looked toward the source to see a horribly aged woman. Now I know that sounded horrible, but this woman really did look as she had aged horribly. Her hair was oily and clattered, what I assumed what used to be beautiful curls were all latched onto one another as if they were fighting each other for room or something. Her russet skin looked dry, and I noticed bits of peeling burn marks on her bare shoulders. Her eyes were bloodshot, but I assumed that came from the bottle of liquor in her hands.

I felt mom step towards me, almost by instinct as she placed a hand of my shoulder.

"Mrs Call, hi uh…"The boy trailed off, his whole protective demeanour changing because of this rather small woman. She looked like a little mouse compared to him, while she looked anorexic he had large rounded muscles and a body that would a make a full grown man weep in envy. I couldn't believe this drunken woman was Embry's mother, for god sakes she already seemed worse than how my mom used to be.

"One don't call me that, and two what the fuck are you doing here Brady?" The woman hissed out, glaring at Brady and my mother and I as if we were the most horrid people in the entire universe. I immediately looked toward Duncan when she cussed, being one who hated adults swearing around their children. I froze immediately when I saw the horrified look in Duncan's eyes, one that I immediately recognised as the look I used to give every man in a miles radius near me.

And in that moment, I immediately knew that this woman had been abusing Duncan and possibly even Embry.

That only caused me to immediately despise her.

"Well um, I came here to drop off some of his school work and…" Brady trailed off, turning to look at me and my mother in question. "I'm Riley, and this is my mother Nancy. I'm a friend of Embry's and I-"

"You're Riley, thee Riley!?" Mrs Call chuckled loudly, interrupting my sentence. I stared at her with wide eyes as she laughed drunkenly, pulling at the ends of her oily hair. "So you're the one who keeps breaking my son's heart?" She laughs at me slightly, drinking out of her bottle silently. I wince at her words, but refuse to stare away from the extremely damaged woman.

"Look, I don't really give a shit what you have to say, so if you want my son go find Sam or another one of his monster friends cause I don't know where he is." Mrs Call cusses at me, lifting up the bottle of tequila to her lips again. I watched as she chugged the bottle down, and she loudly stumbled back into the ugly looking house, slamming the door behind her. I stared, shocked at the woman's obvious hostility towards human beings.

"Wow." Mom was the first to break the silence, releasing her tight grip on my shoulders once the strange threatening looking woman was back inside the room.

"Well, that's Embry's mom for you…" Brady trails off, scratching at the back of his head before glancing back at the swing set where Duncan was. I frowned when I saw that no one was there, the only evidence he had ever been there was that the swing still rocked back and forth slightly, creaking loudly. "And that's Duncan for you, Tessa scares him beyond belief." Brady says sadly, crossing his arms across his blue coloured shirt. I looked down at my limp legs sadly, feeling a small ache in my chest as I thought of all the horrible things that boy must have experienced in this home.

I'd had no clue that Embry lived in such a place, he never gave off any hint that his mother was a raging alcoholic that swore like a bloody sailor. But I suppose I hadn't really gotten enough time to discuss whose life was worse, or even talk about the things we like. How was it that despite the fact I never got the chance to know him, ever so slowly I was beginning to realise I was falling in love with him.

Or was there the chance, the teeny tiny chance…. That I was already in love with him?

XxXxXXImWatchingYouBurnXxxxx XxX

Thankfully mom didn't give up on us finding Embry, so we asked Brady to take us to Sam and Emily's place where hopefully he would be. And even if he wasn't I had the feeling that they would know where he was. I felt like I was stalking Embry in way, that I was going too far for someone I barely knew.

But I felt something for him, and whether that was a self-created illusion or not, I wasn't sure.

We drove for a short while, much like with finding Embry's house we took corner after corner down rural roads which were surrounded by woods. I remember the way Sam and Emily's house looked like, but at the time Sam had dragged me through the forest to get there so I had no clue where to go from Embry's house.

Eventually we went down a dirt road, shorter than Embry's had been, which led us to the much nicer home of Sam and Emily. It was shocking how much better off their house was compared to Embry's, so normal and peaceful.

This time mom and I both exited the car relaxed and calm, almost knowing that this place was much safer than the previous home we had been to. Brady walked up in front, leading the way up the deck stairs with me in the middle and mom an inch behind me. Being courteous, Brady helped me up the stairs and I couldn't help but squeal when he just suddenly grabbed onto my chair and lifted me up. Once I was set down on the porch, I smiled up at him gratefully and I chuckled lightly inside when his cheeks redden a bit. He didn't even knock on the door, instead he comfortably walked through the door as casual as if the place was his own. I glanced back at mom, and we both nervously entered the house, slowly following behind Brady.

I took in the familiar living room and kitchen, and I almost laughed when I saw that Emily was in the same place she had been the first time I was here. Emily had her back faced to us, chopping up vegetables with Sam sitting down on the table, not even looking up at us as he flipped through his paper.

"Brady, Riley, Miss Harris." Sam said calmly, and I couldn't help but stiffen slightly by his freaky act. He honestly hadn't even looked up at us when we entered the room, so what? He recognized us by the sound of our footsteps or maybe it was the sound of my wheelchair? "Hey Sam, is Embry around?" Brady asked calmly, walking into the kitchen with grace and picking up one of the blueberry muffins that where in the centre of the table. "Yeah, he stayed here last night." Emily answered for Sam, and she smiled at me gently, to my mother as well.

"It's good to see you again Riley, and I'm glad this time it's not because you're bleeding." Emily laughs lightly, and much like I had been drawn to her scarred face the first time I met her, Emily stared down at my limp legs. I felt uncomfortable by this, and immediately I felt sympathy for Emily. The amounts of times people stared at her face must have been so humiliating.

"Bleeding?" Mom whispers behind me, lowering down towards me so that she could whisper it in my ear. I stiffen slightly, remembering the time when I had raced out of the house, bleeding and running into the woods where Sam had found me. Then returning home to find my grandmother dying. Mom mustn't have known that I wasn't there at the time, and although I fought against my thoughts, I had the suspicions that my running out had been the cause of Gran being the way she was.

That guilt was almost too great, and I think that's why I didn't want to know why Gran died.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later." I whisper back, and thankfully mom seems to accept that answer. "Well Embry's outside right now so you should go and see him." Emily tells me, smiling down at me with that gentleness I thought to be foreign to the world. Or at least to me.

But I suppose I couldn't really say I had never gotten such an affectionate motherly act anymore, since mom was no longer Satan. I comply with Emily's words, and I slowly roll my way out of the kitchen, only to be stopped by Brady. "Can you give this to him?" Brady asks me softly as Mom and Emily begin to immediately start a conversation. I looked down at the white sheet of paper with black texts written on it. I suppose he was telling the truth about the homework.

I smile at him and take the sheet from his hands, placing it in my lap as I wheel out of the kitchen and towards where I assumed the backyard door to be. Thankfully I was right, and I was grateful to see a sliding door. I slide the door open and once again I let out a relieved sigh when I see a ramp leading downwards from the backyard porch. I swear it's like this house was made for people with wheelchairs, of course besides the front porch.

But before I can wheel down the blessed ramp a small gasp catches me off guard and I immediately turn towards the source only to let out my own gasp. There sitting on the bench beside me was none other the very man that had haunted my thoughts for the past few days.

"Embry."

_A/N YAY! There finally reunited! . _

_So review and tell me what you think, and I personally think that my next updated will be a bit quicker this time since we've finally got the romance going again. _


	18. Words Are Always Needed

**A/N gosh I am a horrible, shameful human being.**

**Sorry for the late update guys, and this chapter is a bit of a sucky one. I just recently updated my other story (the line between love and hate, check it out if you haven't yet!) and then I decided to work on this one some more since I was on a bit of a role, but I had somehow used up all my mojo on the other story! Anyway thank you all so much for reviewing, each review is appreciated and loved very much! I even give them a little play pen so that all the other reviews can spend time together and review one another…. The play pen can have a bit of judgement though :'(**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters belonging to Stephanie Myer**

_**Words Are Always Needed**_

Embry rose from his seat with unexplained speed once I had spoken his name, racing toward me like a cat dipped in cold water. Before I could even process the fact that he was really here, that this was really Embry, he had already pulled me out of my wheelchair and into his safe arms. I felt my body melt into his, immediately comfortable in his arms. His overwhelming heat warmed my naturally cool skin, his warmth becoming mine as well. I'd never had anyone hold me so tenderly, so gentle as they held me in their arms as if I were a delicate butterfly. His arms were wrapped around my waist ever so tightly, yet there was no pain, in fact the strength behind his hold made me feel safe and protected. I wanted to merge with his body, to crawl inside of him and make a little home inside of him, much like he had done with me. The fear of his heated touch was almost non-existent as of this moment, honestly I wanted more. I wanted him to touch me, to caress my skin and to hold me even closer to him.

Almost as if he had heard my thoughts, Embry slowly runs a hand up the base of my neck, tickling the sensitive skin. I gasped lightly as he did so, fear slowly creeping closer, but also something else, something that caused my stomach to feel strange and my cheeks to flush. I grasped tightly onto his black shirt, grasping the cloth in my fist as I tried to breathe which only got harder the longer he held me against him.

Eventually though, Embry pulled back from me, showing me something I hadn't expected.

His eyes were rimmed with unshed tears, causing me to gasp as my heart clenched at the painful sight. His eyes held penetrating grief, and grief so great I was shocked he hadn't managed to shed tears yet. He watched me, his brown eyes looking me up and down with concern. But of course, once they landed on my limp legs, laying across the timber panels in front of me, his sorrow grew impossibly more. I wanted to pull him close to me, to whisper soothing words and assure him that I was fine and everything would turn out ok for the both of us. But I couldn't, because I couldn't tell a lie.

Embry's piercing brown eyes seemed to tear through my iron built walls, through every senseless barrier I had built up ever since the accident. Somehow I ended up being the one who cried, and I hated myself for it since I had vowed I wouldn't cry anymore, that I would be strong. But Embry wore me down, he tore through every wall I built like a lumber jack cutting down a tree. He tore through my roots and watched me fall shouting, TIMBER! But somehow he was always there to catch me as I fall.

I cried on his shoulder, and eventually I wasn't alone in my tears, as I felt the silent wet tears fall against my shoulder as well. His head on my shoulder, and my head on his, we both cried in despair. Everything we had went through together, even though we barely knew the other seemed to overflow like a destroyed dam. The gender mishap, the car crash, my Grans death.

But these were more my reasons than his, so I honestly couldn't truly understand what he was crying for. But whatever it was had him in deep despair, his shoulders quaking with every fallen tear that met my shoulder. His face was hidden to me, but I was certain that he must have had the most saddening expression on his handsome face.

Eventually our tears died down and we just sat there, holding each other in peaceful silence.

I had never felt so at peace in this haunting moment, so calm as I was held by a gender I thought to be dangerous. I knew I would never be able to fully trust a man ever again, but if it was Embry, the thought of trusting him didn't seem so scary anymore.

I held onto him tighter, our bodies mingled together as one tight knot that could not be undone.

At least that's what I liked to think.

I felt a small smile grace my lips as he hugged me closer as well, his chiselled chest pressing closer against my body, causing heat to rush to my cheeks. I lifted up my head from his shoulder, staring up at him with smile still planted on my lips. This must have shocked him, because he stared down at me with his brown piercing eyes wide as saucers. My smile slowly vanished as the shocked look on his face didn't disappear, only intensifying the longer he stared at me.

"What?" I question quietly, having the common thought that something was on my face.

Or maybe he just didn't like my face altogether?

Embry simply shook his head as an answer, still staring down at me with his wide eyes, as if he thought that I was some sort of fantasy, a mere illusion that he had created with his mind. I smiled softly and hesitantly planted my head on his shoulder once more, feeling a wave of calm wash over my nerves. Everything seemed so perfect, so calm and peaceful almost as if nothing in the world could ever touch us.

I flinch loudly at the sound of a cat whistle not too far from us, causing me to immediately draw away from Embry's comforting shoulder. I turned to stare at Quil and another boy with wide eyes, feeling my cheeks redden at being caught in such an embarrassing position. Quil, having been the one who whistled at us, smirked a cheeky grin, placing his hands on his hips as if preparing to scold us.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Quil questions lightly, stepping in our direction, the boy behind him merely watching the scene with curious eyes. "Indeed" I heard the boy behind him murmur lightly, staring at me with a small curious glint. I winced slightly when I saw his eyes catch my wheelchair, a look of understanding reaching his eyes.

So that it is it? I was now known as the girl in the wheelchair.

I seriously couldn't catch a break, one minute I was the abused mute girl and now suddenly I'm the girl in the wheelchair. Lovely…

"Quil, Jacob." Embry greets the two boys, nodding his head at the boy named Jacob who still stood in the same spot. Eventually Quil reached us, the smirk still on his face as he raises his hands in the air. Based on instinct I flinch at the raised hand, Embry's tight hold on me being the only thing keeping me from hitting the hand away. "High Five!" Quil cheers out to me, his palm awaiting mine. I stared at him in confusion, looking at him as if he had gone insane. Which I sort of think he may have.

"Oh yeah, girl not boy." Quil seems to say this to himself, slowly lowering his hand back down to hang loosely by his side. I can't help but frown at the sort of disappointed look on his face, so with all my strength I gave Quil a small smile, and raised my hand to his height.

Quil was ecstatic when he saw this, giving me a light high five, a grin on his face.

Somehow the four of us ended up sitting down on the back porch, words thrown back and forth as we developed somewhat of a conversation. I thankfully was sitting back in my wheelchair, although it took some convincing on my part to have Embry let me go. Embry was kneeling by my side, his hand resting on my arm rest, making me want nothing more than to reach out and touch his hand with mine. Quil and Jacob sat across on the floor in front of us, and although Jacob made me feel a bit uncomfortable he was definitely a nice guy. Him, Quil and Embry seemed to be the ones doing most of the talking, while I only added small inputs when someone asked me a direct question.

I wasn't exactly complaining though, because I honestly felt too nervous to join in.

I still hadn't gotten used to the whole idea of having males in my company, and at the moment I was surrounded by three rather large men, which didn't really help speed up my recovery from years of silence. I found the sudden change to be frightening, the fact that words were spilling out of my mouth weren't exactly normal to me. For so long I had been silent, merely thinking rather than speaking. Yet here I was, talking with real people, and they were nice people too.

The fact that they were boys didn't seem to affect me as much as I had once thought.

It was sort of….nice.

"So Riley, when are you coming back to school?" I looked up at Quil's question, leaving my thoughts and entering reality for now. "Um, I'm not really sure." I say to myself, realising only now that I had an education to uphold. Everything had just been so hectic that I hadn't really thought of school. "I suppose probably next week, although I was kind of hoping I could go when I'm not in this." I say quietly, gesturing to my wheelchair with callous eyes. Quil nods his head in understanding, and I lightly glance in Embry's direction to see him staring at the ground, his face hidden to me.

"Well don't worry; everyone's pretty accepting at our school." Jacob says lightly, scratching at the back of his head with a small cheeky grin planted on his masculine face. "Yeah." I mumble quietly, much like Embry, I look down at the floor, feeling my heart clench in anxiety.

"Oh that reminds me!" I hear Quil suddenly shout in surprise, jumping slightly at the sudden shout. I look up at him, giving him a questioning look. "You don't have worry about the whole gender thing; everyone already knows that you're a girl." Quil smiles at me gently, much like a brother would to his little sister. "How?" I question in surprise, having thought that I was going to have to do some sort of coming out the closet ritual.

Quil shrugs his shoulders, a careless look on his face. "News travels fast around the Rez" Quil tells me. I nod lightly in his direction, and I can't help but smile in relief at knowing that I wasn't going to have the pressure of telling people I wasn't a boy. But I knew now that a few people would question my sanity, a girl who purposely pretends to be a boy wasn't exactly a hot topic amongst teenagers.

I gasp loudly as a sudden warm hand touches mine, gently rubbing the smooth skin covering my flesh and bones. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, ever." I can hear the sincerity in Embry's words, the utter truth and determination causing me to swell with adoration.

Embry really was amazing.

"Yeah yeah, no mushy imprint stuff please" I heard Quil groan out slightly, laughing at our display of affection. I turn to glance at him with a raised eyebrow at the word he had just said, confusion in my eyes. "What's an imprint?" I ask.

Every one of the boys eyes widen at my question, especially Embry's as he stares at Quil with an odd intensity. Jacob as well stared at Quil, both of them staring as if Quil had just kicked a puppy or something equally shocking. Quil swallowed heavily, a small nervous chuckle leaving his thin lips.

"Uh- Um… well you see the things is….um" Quil stutters, looking at the boys as if he expected one of them to help him with his explanation. But he received no such help, only a steady heated glare from both boys. I looked between the three, growing more and more confused by the minute.

"Well?" I ask, looking at Quil as he continues to stutter useless words.

"Boys! And girl! Dinners ready!" I jump slightly at the shout coming from inside, recognising the high pitched shout as Emily's. Quil immediately leaps from the porch, racing away from us three as if the place was on fire and about to burn him to a crisp. Which with Embry and Jacobs glares, wouldn't be very surprising. I shrugged lightly, thinking to myself I would figure out the word later, and rolled away from the glaring pair and wheeling through the still opened sliding door. I rolled down the hallway, passing the laundry and a bathroom on my way, trying to remember where the kitchen was.

Although the house wasn't very big, it was surprisingly very hard to find your way around.

With the sharp corners and narrow halls, everything seemed so hard to find, even a large place like the kitchen. Suddenly I feel somebody grab my wheelchairs handles from the back of the seat, making me unable to wheel myself any further.

I glance over my shoulder to see a smiling Embry, his rough russet hands grasping my chairs handles.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Embry questions me, the stupid grin still on his handsome face. I grimace slightly, nodding. Embry chuckles lightly, and thankfully began to push me in the opposite direction I was going and back to where I had come from.

"I know this place can be a bit of a maze sometimes." Embry comments, looking around the houses halls in interest as if the place were alive. I smiled softly glancing around the home as well, nodding in agreement of Embry's words. I suddenly felt the need to release a small sigh, a sigh filled with calm and relaxation.

Embry's company seemed to just consume me; his presence drained every hateful thought and loathing in my mind. He made me the girl I always wanted to be.

I was happy, for once in my life I felt genuinely happy.

"Oh and Riley…" I heard Embry say, pausing suddenly. I gasped loudly as I felt warm heated breath caress my ears as Embry spoke softly. "Whenever I'm around no matter what I want to be the one who's standing behind you, for however long you're in this chair I'm going to be with you through it all."

I feel a swell of warmth heat up in my cheeks and chest, gently soothing my usually bare heart. I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes, just by his mere words.

Words can be so important sometimes, even when you thought you didn't need them.

I managed to recover from Embry's touching words, and thankfully Embry managed to find the kitchen after several turns through the maze of a house. I was almost certain the house had purposely been designed to make people get lost in it, much like some sort of army base to keep the enemies out.

Mom greeted us both with a warm giddy smile, and after a very awkward introduction what with my mom saying that I never stopped talking about him I was about ready to crawl into a hole and die. Embry sat next to me on the table as Emily served her meal, and I fiddled with my fingers nervously as I caught sight of several men I didn't recognise. But with my mom on one side of me and Embry on the other, I felt safe enough to greet the strange men with a soft smile.

Conversations grew immediately, most people merely discussing with the person next to them. The room was filled with intense, loud chatter that made me feel incredibly exposed in such a small place with so many people. I could feel the panic slowly seeping in, and suddenly having mom and Embry by my side wasn't enough. I looked around the room, almost as if I were scanning for a route of escape.

Why did I always run?

I stiffened as a warm hand suddenly grasped my shuddering pale hand, a tight squeeze causing butterflies to dance and swirl in my stomach. I turned to look at Embry in surprise, only to see he wasn't looking at me, but rather down at his plate, a small blush tinting his cheeks. His blush made me blush, and suddenly we were like two sappy teenagers, staring anywhere but at each other as the hold on our hands tightened until I was certain my bones were going to break.

I glanced over in Embry's direction, watching him take a small bite from his carrot, the red tint still on his russet cheeks.

And then I let myself release a small sigh, a genuine smile gracing my lips as I watched the strange people laugh so loudly my ears rang.

I think I may have found the personification of happiness.

**A/N sorry this chapter took so long to update, but I just seem to keep having block after block! .**

**Review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, sorry it was a bit of a sucky one! **


	19. Red Cheeks and Phone Calls

**ZOMG SHIZZLE ON MY NIZZLEW BRIZZLE!**

**I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN AGEEEESSS! I sincerely apologise to all of you who read this story . I've just been so ridiculously busy recently, and when I do have time to write it somehow escapes my mind that I should be writing. Anyway, the past few months I've had a tone of family issues going on, mostly with my sister and parents. Then we found out that my dog had cancer, which was a massive shock to us all because it came so unexpectedly. Sadly though he had to put down, because the cancer was becoming to much for him **** Then I had a lot of things going on at school, because I suffer from intense anxiety which makes it difficult for me to attend school and there was the issue of me possibly being kept down. But don't worry everyone! I passed and I'm going to year 10! So excited . And then of course there was Christmas, which it always busy no matter who you are. And now finally I have actual free time **

**So yeah, hopefully I haven't lost my touch and you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight character, all of the rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**OH! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I HOPE MANY GOOD THINGS AWAIT YOU IN 2013!**

_**Red Cheeks and Phone Calls**_

Life threw me many obstacles, things which always got in the way of my future and the person I desired to become. Every obstacle got tougher and tougher, leaving me stunned and frozen in time, unable to move forward. My weaknesses held me down, chained and buried beneath my every fear and horror, using it against me to create a sealed coffin for me to rest.

For years I was sealed beneath the soil, my coffin chained down to keep me trapped inside, all my breaths were poisoned by the infected air. I was paralysed, silent and forbidden from the light which existed above me, beyond the sealed coffin of fear. I was lost, and incapable of ever being found.

Yet finally, the chains which held me down have eventually rusted and aged, broken and fallen to the pits of despair, buried just as I had been. The coffin was open, the light could finally be seen, glowing in intense radiance, almost blinding my eyes.

I had my freedom now; all I had to do was crawl my way out and into the light.

"Riley?"

My eyes travel up to look at my mom, her body wrapped in a fluffy white towel and her hair dripping with water at the ends. Her green eyes glowed with radiance, something I still couldn't get used to after all the years of coldness and loveless expressions. "Are you feeling okay?" Mom's voice is tinted with concern, her eyes questioning with worry as she looks me over, as if inspecting me for some sort of wound. I look at her in confusion, looking down at myself as well, clad in baggy pajama pants and a white singlet, my immobile legs propped up on my hotel bed.

"Yes?" My reply comes out in a question, looking back up at my mom in confusion at her sudden concern. Mom sighs, an odd look on her face as she uses the other towel in her hand to dry her wet hair. "Why do you ask?" I question her, my body tensing slightly as I wonder over her sudden worry over my wellbeing.

"I'm not sure." Mom replies, turning away from me as she walks back into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she continues on with her words. "You just seem a bit out of it is all, it's just very unlike you." Mom tells me, her voice reaching me from the bathroom.

My eyes squint in confusion and I stare down at my hands as I link my fingers together.

"How?" I ask, raising my voice enough for mom to hear me through the space between us. Mom then walks out of the bathroom, pulling her shirt over her head as she walks into the room. Mom turns to look at me, dressed in pink shorts and a blue shirt with a logo with '_Love' _written on it_. _

"You've just always been very alert is all." Mom answers, smiling to the ground as she seems to have some sort of personal thought. I watch this, a small swell of emotion clouding up my thoughts. I'd only had this form of emotion a handful of times, and each time it had shocked me that such an emotion could still exist inside of me.

Love, affection, admiration swelled inside of me as I stared at my smiling mother, a person I had long ago thought I had lost to my own existence. "Mom?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" Mom replies, looking up from the ground and walking toward her single bed next to mine, draped with a clean white sheet and fluffy pillows that were as soft as a cloud. "What made you like this?" I whisper, refusing to meet her eyes.

Silence haunts the room, the only sound being the low volume of the television in the background. "What do you mean Riley?" Mom replies, her tone impassive and not giving anything away as to how she was feeling from my sudden question. "I mean what changed your opinion on me, did something happen in Paris?" I persist, finally choosing to look up at mom only to see a surprised look on her face.

Obviously she hadn't been expecting me to question her sudden love for me.

Mom instantly looked away from me, staring down at the ground, her eyes refusing to meet mine just as I had refused to meet hers before. I await her answer, waiting out the silence of the small hotel room as I let her prepare her answer. Mom eventually looks up to me, her eyes squinted in sadness as she gazes at me from across the room.

"I saw your dad." She whispers to me so quietly I barely heard what she had said.

I instantly freeze at her words, paralysed much like my legs as my eyes wide in shock. _My….My dad? _Those words almost seemed foreign to me, having been raised without a father. To me, he more seemed like some sort of story, formed in my own personal creation, moulded into what I had thought him to be like.

"I'd just had a really bad day at work, several of my models hadn't bothered to turn up on the runway so my fashion line had just been a total disaster. So I went to a bar, ordered a glass of wine to drink away my troubles." Mom tells me, staring down at the ground. "And there he was, at the back of the bar with a glass of tequila in his hands. In all honesty he looked nothing like I remembered him, he was old and a total utter mess. I walked over to him and he looked up at me and you know what happened Riley?" Mom looks up at me then, her hands entwined tightly as she whispers to me.

"He didn't even recognise me." Mom whispers, a small choke leaving her lips.

"All those years I had been infatuated with him, blaming you for being the thing that tore us apart. I guess then had been a moment of awakening to me. I mean, he didn't even know who I was for Christ sake. And if he didn't even know me then what good was he really? If he didn't even have the decency to know who I am, the woman who went through hell for him, that only proves how much of a bastard he really is!" Mom exclaims, tears trickling down her cheeks as she weeps loudly.

"So I hit him, right then and there and then I walked out of that bar and didn't bother to look back." My mother's tearful words caused a deep animalistic pain to slash at my chest, making my inside bleed in agony. But they also made me swell with pride, causing a genuine bright smile to light up my usually impassive face. The thought of my mom standing up to my bastard of a father, the thought of her hitting him and insulting the perfect picture she used to have of him had me full of pride. Mom wiped at her tears, her shoulders quaking slightly as she let out a loud vibrating chuckle.

"I felt so stupid, so many years I was hung up on him, and for what?" Mom says to herself rather than me, a rather numb and impassive look passing over her face as she stared at the television. I was left speechless, not knowing in the least what I should say to comfort my mother. All I could do was watch in silence as my mother wept, a lot like she had when she turned up in my hospital room. The small chuckle never stopped as she cried, repeatedly mumbling that she was stupid.

In that moment, my mother was the epitome of a broken hearted woman.

xXxWordsUnspokenWordsUnspoke nWordsUnspokenWordsUnspokenW ordsUnspokenXxX

Eventually mom had stopped sobbing and had silently walked over to me on my bed and given me a soft gentle hug, for the first time in all my life saying that she was proud of me.

I lay in my bed, staring up at the white ceiling as the light snores of my sleeping mother fill up the unfamiliar hotel room. At this current moment, all I wanted was to go to Gran's house, to sleep in the bed which I had only known for a short amount of time, yet it truly felt like mine. Gran's place had felt more like home than my house of fourteen years. My mind swirled with thoughts, all consisting of all that had transpired ever since I had gotten to La Push.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time, I would have thought I would have been broken into tiny little pieces by now. I stared down at my unmoving legs, feeling tears build in my eyes.

Well I suppose one part of me was broken.

The fact that I was immobile hadn't entirely registered in my mind yet, the idea of possibly being in a wheelchair for another year or so was a distant thought. Everything seemed as if it was somebody else's problems, that someone else was in a wheelchair, and that someone else had lost their Grandmother and still didn't know why.

I had no clue as to why Gran suddenly died the way she did, and honestly I wasn't sure I really wanted to know. Whatever it was couldn't have just been as sudden as it had been, it was most likely that something had been wrong with Gran for some time now, only she hadn't told me. I shut my eyes tight, turning my head to my right on my soft cloud like pillow to stare at the brown curtains covering the window. The night of the accident was a blur, to be honest I really didn't remember much of what happened, only that everything had happened insanely quickly.

The one thing I remembered clearly was the look Embry gave me before I passed out.

At the time I had thought that look would be the last thing I ever saw, that I would die with that picture in my mind. He had looked so scared, so horrified for both him and me. The blood trickling down his temple had me scared as much as he was scared for me. Embry and I were complicated, like I had said before, somehow Embry had managed to crawl underneath my skin without me knowing, and made a little home in my heart. He was suddenly important, so important that the thought of him not being there had a cold shiver running down my spine.

Suddenly my life was revolving around him; every corner of my mind had Embry smiling down at me, his hand outreached to me, to either give me strength or to push me down. It scared me how special he was too me.

I barely knew him, so my feelings felt almost irrational to suddenly like him when we hadn't even really held a proper conversation. But despite this, we had been through so much together in such a small amount of time, it was almost a given that some bond would form between us.

The moment I left my home to live with Gran, I remember thinking that something big was waiting for me in La Push. Never in a million years would I have thought this would be the outcome, that all this could happen in such a short amount of time.

So much had happened so quickly, and to finally have time to properly think everything through was a massive relief. So I took the night to think things through, the moon glowing outside the shut window softly as I wept silently.

I cried for the day that I had been attacked by some strange creature, a day which seemed so long ago. A day I had wiped from my memory only to awaken it now when I had the strength too. I cried for my Gran, I cried for my mom, but in the back of my mind there was a distant cry for Embry.

**Earlier that day…**

"_Well this was lovely, but I think we should go back to our motel now." Mom says suddenly, laughter still in her voice from the funny tale Emily had just told her. I feel a small frown form on my lips at the sudden realization that we had to go. I turned to look towards Embry who still held my hand in his beside me, only to see he was looking at me with a soft smile on his face. I could feel my cheeks flush at the rather handsome look on his face, such a smile capable of conquering any woman's heart. _

"_You're staying in a motel?" Emily questions her new friend with a small frown, rising to her feet along with my mother as she stood. "Yes, I thought it would be best rather than staying in my mother's house." Mom smiles sadly, her eyes down casting visibly as they welled with sorrow. A small ache fills my chest as she mentioned Gran, a sense of guilt suddenly overcoming me_

_Here I was surrounded by caring and kind people, laughing and happy while my grandmother was dead. It didn't seem right to me, not in the least bit respectable towards the life my grandmother had lived, of the life she had lost. I shouldn't be like this, I shouldn't be happy when Gran was no longer on this earth. _

_I jolt slightly when I feel Embry tighten his hand in mine, his hold on me awakening me from my discouraging turmoil as I turn to stare at him softly. His hand was so warm, so gentle and strong that it almost made me feel durable along with him. His warmth gave me strength, strength to hold back the grief and despair. Strength to stay happy for now. _

_My mother walked over towards me, grabbing a hold of my wheelchair as she bid her goodbyes to everyone with a soft smile. "I'll do that." Embry suddenly speaks up, releasing my hand as he rises onto his feet, stepping towards my mother as she began to wheel me away. I stare up at him, slightly startled by his sudden insistence to wheel my chair for me. Only then did his words from before come __back to me, causing me to blush slightly._

'_**Whenever I'm around no matter what I want to be the one who's standing behind you, for however long you're in this chair I'm going to be with you through it all.'**_

_It was strange how intense Embry's gentle and soothing words were to me, how they sliced through my flesh and dug into my heart like a blunt blade. I still hadn't fully assessed what Embry and I shared, what we were to each other, what I was to him. But all the unnecessary worries weren't needed right now, all I wanted was to relish in this rare moment. _

_Today had been the first day in forever that I truly felt alive again, that I genuinely smiled._

_Embry rolled me away from the animated group, people shouting their goodbyes as they smiled at my mother and I. I waved back shyly, my eyes meeting Quil's as he grinned ridiculously, as if he had no clue what a frown was. I returned the cheerful grin with a small smile of my own, feeling my insides brighten slightly from Quil's joyful smile. _

_We excited the home together, Embry pushing my chair and lifting me up as we went down the stairs, mom trailing behind us silently. I looked down at my folded hands as Embry prepared to help me into the car, the embarrassment evident in my thoughts. I felt ridiculous, like a small child as Embry lifted me from the chair and buckled my seat belt for me. _

_Yet his hands were warm and gentle, reassuring me that there was nothing to feel self-conscious about. Once he'd finished buckling my seat belt, he smiled down at me, ignoring my mother as she takes the wheelchair from him and folds it to place in the backseat. _

"_Is it ok if I come and visit you tomorrow?" Embry whispers to me gently, leaning in closer, his arms on either side of the car. I look down, trying to stop the heat rise to my cheeks only to fail miserably. "We're staying at a motel though." I whisper quietly, feeling like a young foolish girl as I melted underneath his gaze, knowing he was the only man capable of such an unfortunate and embarrassing thing. _

"_Well how about I call you instead?" Embry persists, and I force myself not to smile when I feel glee ignite inside of me at the fact he was acting in such a persistent way. I glanced over my shoulder as my mother entered the car, igniting the engines as she avoided staring at us, which I knew must have been extremely difficult for her. "Um." I mutter, turning back to Embry nervously. "You don't have my number." I smile softly, glancing up at him only to realise he had moved even closer to my face._

_Embry then reaches to his jeans pocket, pulling out a sleek black phone and handing it over to me without a word, a mere smile on his lips. I chuckle to myself, ignoring his piercing eyes as I enter in my phone number, typing in my name as the contact. His warm heated breath fanned over my face, his heat so close that I almost felt like his warmth could suffocate me. I felt like his unbearable heat could drown me. Once done I hand back the phone to Embry and as he goes to take it from me, our hands brush together, causing a fierce jolt to cascade through my body. I stiffen slightly, my eyes zeroing on his hand in confusion, having no clue what the mysterious sensation was. _

"_I'll call you." Embry tells me gently, and I look back up at him only to widen my eyes when I watch him lean in, his face mere inches from mine. He kisses me then, his lips softly touching my forehead like a gentle whisper of a breeze. His lips radiate his customary warmth as they touch my temple, softly and gently. And then his lips are gone, and I question whether or not he had even done it. "Goodbye Riley." Embry whispers, a sad look on his face as he closes my door, leaving me stunned and red as we drive away._

XxXxxxXxXxXXXXxxxxxXxxXxxxXx ImWatchingYouBurnXxxXxXxXxXx XxXXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxX

It was early morning now, and without a wink of sleep I sat on my bed in a daze, trying to keep my eyes open. Mom was still sound asleep, her snores loud and frightening as I jolted each time, often dropping whatever I had in my hand at the time. Without having the ability to walk on my own, I decided to muse silently on my bed, changing positions often as my thought took me to either a dark or embarrassing places, each requiring a new odd position.

My thoughts had kept me awake all night, leaving me tossing and turning in both embarrassment and sorrow. It was often known that I was the type of girl who never stopped thinking, who never stopped going over and assessing each and every moment of her life. Searching the files and wondering over what she should have done differently, what went wrong.

And now I sat on my bed with my legs out, merely staring down at my phone, the customary wallpaper for the phone staring back up at me. I didn't know what to expect, was I expecting the phone to ring? To answer the phone and hear Embry's voice? I mean he did say he was going to call me today, so my hope was realistic. But it was still early morning, and yet that thought didn't seem to truly process through my thoughts as I stared down at my phone expectedly. I sat in a tense silence as I stared down at my phone, clicking on it every time the screen went black.

An hour passed me by, and eventually my mother rose from her snoring slumber, rubbing at her eyes as she rolled over to stare at me. "Morning." I whisper quietly, turning back away from her to stare down at the phone nervously, feeling the anticipation cloud my thoughts. "Good morning." Mom says with a suspicious tone as she gets out of her bed, stretching her arms over her bed, yawning slightly. I continue to look back and forth between my mother and my phone, watching her as she stared at me curiously. "Sleep well?" I ask quietly, glancing over in her direction.

"Like a baby." Mom answers happily, smiling dreamily as she gazes over at me, her wide green eyes gentle. "Honey?" Mom asks me suddenly, rising to her feet as I glance over at her again only to stare back at my phone, nervously. "Yeah?" I reply instinctively, watching her from the corner of my eye, confused by the amused look on her face. "The phones not going to ring if you stare at it all day." Mom says with an amused tone, and I instantly balk as I come to the realisation. I stare at my mother, my eyes wide as I watch her smirk knowingly.

I screech loudly, throwing the phone away from me on reflex.

Then mom bursts out laughing, her laughter loud and cringe worthy as she snorts continuously. I redden, my lips pressed tightly together as I turned my flushed face away from her amused eyes. Her laughter only continues, and I only blush more and more. I can't believe I'm acting in such a way, all over one mere boy who I barely even knew.

Was this what all the girls at my school used to rant about? Something called a crush?

"Oh that was hilarious!" Mom shouts loudly, wiping at her eyes which were filled with laughing tears. I pout, my arms wrapping around my stomach as I avoided my infuriatingly amused mother. Then suddenly a loud insistent bell chimed from in front of me, causing me to immediately stiffen and my eyes to widen. My phone was lit up, the chiming noise alerting me that somebody was calling me.

I tried to move forward to grab the phone from the floor, only to realise my misfortune, my legs numbly unmoving as I willed them to move. I turned to my mother, who was grinning cheekily over at the phone. "Mom." I say, my tone serious as I stare at her, praying to god she wasn't going to do something embarrassing.

Mom launches herself away from me then, rushing over to the phone before I could even blink, and pressing on the phone as she answers it. I stiffen, the fear evident on my face as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Adult sex line, Riley speaking." Mom says, her voice smooth and sensual and she stares towards me with a wide smirk on her lips, laughter in her eyes. My jaw drops and the thoughts in my head come to an instant halt as I stare at my mother in utter shock.

"Mom!" I screech, leaning forward as I pitifully reach forward towards my mother, in attempt to grab the phone from her. Mom easily avoids me, dancing like some sort of pixie as she twirls around the room, the phone still to her ears. "Yes this is Riley, how may I pleasure you sir." Mom whisper in a soft tone, winking over towards me, and my cheeks redden with blood. I screech incoherently, pulling at my cropped hair as I glare at my mother.

Mom suddenly frowns then, and I thank the lord as she walks towards me, holding the mobile phone out for me to grab. "He figured out it was me." Mom frowns, almost looking disappointed that she hadn't gotten to fully go through with her act. I snatch the phone from her hands, wiggling as far as I could away from her on my bed. "Go!" I screech, pointing towards the bathroom as I held the phone to my chest in an attempt to block out our voices. Mom laughs loudly, skipping away from me as she enters the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

I sigh in exhaustion, shaking my head as I attempted to rid myself of the jittery and embarrassed emotions as they clouded my mind. I hesitantly put the phone to my ears, dreading what was to come.

"Hello?" I whisper, my voice nervous.

"What sort of drugs is your mother taking?" Embry's voice rings through the phone connection, his tone amused and gentle. I instantly chuckled, the embarrassment fading away all because of his voice. "I really have no idea, but I certainly want some of it." I chuckle, smiling to myself as I lay back on my bed, letting the world fade away as I talked to the one man who could make me laugh and smile.

***Heaves***

**It's done everyone, after all this time I have finally finished it. **

**Now I know it's not very long, but you have to understand that I find it really difficult to write insanely long chapters **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. And don't worry guys, there will be more development in the next chapter! **

**ImWatchingYouBurn.**


	20. The Good People

**A/N I AM BACK BITCHES! AHAHAHAHA YEAH BOY!**

**Oh god I am in such a weird mood tonight -.- **

**Anyhow I am back with a slightly longer chapter, its like 10 pages on Microsoft and about 5,500 words or something. But yeah that's that. And a quick thing, I apologise if the ending is a bit rushed or the grammar isn't that good. This is because right now its 10:30 at night and I have school tomorrow so my mother is yelling at me to get off my computer -.- So I don't have anytime to review my story. And I gotta update this now or I think she'll kill me 0.o**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight**

_**The Good People**_

Gran's house had always given off this cosy and soothing aura that would always have the ability to make me feel tranquil and at peace the moment I entered the home.

Yet now, with boxes resting on my numb legs, I felt like at any moment I was going to shatter into a thousand tiny pieces of despair

Everything still seemed the same from when I had found Gran sitting on the couch facing the television, the breath from her lungs escaping her in small wheezes. At the time I hadn't known what to do, all I could think to do was act out and slap her as she slowly died right before me. I wept like a little useless child, watching her.

And now I was here, sitting in my execrable wheelchair in her living room that had once been full of life and joy. But now it was hollow, full of nothing but the gut wrenching desolation following her demise. I sat in the centre of the room, clutching onto the single cardboard box which was sitting on my lap as I fought against the tears welling in my eyes.

I sat down the box onto the floor beside my wheelchair as I wheeled myself towards the buffet pressed up against the wall near the kitchen. My eyes were drawn to a particular photograph of Gran and my mother, Grans eyes glowing with joy with her arm wrapped around my mother and her bloated stomach. Yet in my mom's eyes, I could see nothing but sorrow and anguish, as she stared at the camera. I frowned, picking up the picture frame.

It was almost strange now to think that my mother had despised me so greatly. Sure it had only been a short while ago, but now that her attitude had completely changed – I couldn't help but think the person in the photo was someone else.

Yet Gran looked overjoyed in the photo, her eyes glowing gently in her sweet radiance with a smile gracing her slightly worn lips. I smiled at the photo now, feeling my chest swell.

"This place really hasn't changed." Mom spoke to me as she entered the house, her eyes taking in the living room with interest. I gently placed down the photo back on the buffet, staring around the room just as my mother was. "Gran always hated change." I whisper lowly.

Mom glanced over to me, her eyes full of grief.

Mom sighed slightly, shaking her head as if to rid herself of darkening thoughts as she walked towards the couch. The very couch Gran was in when I found her. Yet I was glad mom didn't know that, because she sat down onto the couch, the box still in her hands as she frowns.

"I'll start packing." I whisper, wheeling over to where I had left the box I had on the floor.

"Are you sure you'll be able too?" Mom asks me from where she sat on the couch, her eyes seeming to take everything in. I falter slightly with the box now in my hands, the small hurt filling my chest instantly from her words. I knew she had meant no harm when she'd said it, in fact I think she was just genuinely concerned for my wellbeing. Yet the thought that I would have these restrictions bound to me, that I would have to live with these constant worried questions until my legs healed was a torment all on its own.

My whole life I had managed the torment of being bullied, of having everyone disgusted from the sight of me. I had lived through a life with the memories of being raped when I was only a small child. Yet the fact that I would no longer have the freedom to do things on my own was still unbelievably horrifying, even after everything I've been through. My mother had been my caretaker since we'd left the hospital, given instructions by the nurses at Forks Hospital. She'd dressed me, helped me bathe and even helped me with going to the toilet which had been unbelievably humiliating. I didn't like this, I hated being immobile and useless.

"I'll be fine." I reply smiling up at my mother who had noticed my sudden stillness at her question. Yes, being this way bothered me and I hated feeling the constant mortification at being so useless, but for now I would have to live with it. After all, if I could manage everything else that has transpired in the past month – let alone the past several years, I'm sure I could handle this.

I looked around the room with a determined gaze as I thought of where I should start first. To be honest, I despised the fact that mom had decided to already start packing Gran's things, even though we hadn't even had her funeral yet. The thought of being here, a place that had once been a home to me was extremely painful. I couldn't bear the thought of packing away all those memories, packing away Grans life into nothing but a cardboard box.

Mom planned on selling a few things that wouldn't hold any insignificance in Grandma's memory, but to me everything in this room was dearly important. Gran had lived here for over forty years, spending day after day making sure that this place was a home to anyone that happened to stumble upon it.

Sighing heavily, I wheeled myself over towards the kitchen – a small whimper leaving my lips when I caught sight of a cup on the counter. When I came closer to it, I could see the cup was still partially full – the once hot coffee cold and bland.

I grabbed the cup, frowning as I slowly poured the contents into the sink.

"Riley! I'm going to empty out the shed, will you be alright?" Mom shouts out to me from the living room. I wheel myself into her site, stepping out from the shield from the wall which blocked view of the kitchen. I nod my head mutely, and I watched as mom smiled over at me – walking out of the door with several boxes in her hands.

I get back to work, packing away fragile cups and plates into the cardboard boxes – my frown never once leaving my lips. Seeing as how I couldn't exactly stand up at the moment, I chose to go through the cupboards within my reach. Each item that was placed inside of a box seemed to hold some small memory of Gran, of small moments that we had shared over the years. And with each memory, I couldn't help but realise how many joyful moments I had shared with my Grandmother. My life in this house, each summer that my mother didn't want me would be joyfully spent at my Grans side.

I remember the summer from when I was only twelve years old and my Gran had took me out fishing in the hope that a smile would light up my face. At the time there was no one else but us at the beach, so I had admitted to myself that I was actually enjoying myself, despite the darkness from the fresh memories in my mind. The swarm of other people was like a disease to me and to have no one but Gran and I on the beach was truly a happy day for me.

We hadn't caught anything, but that day was one of the happiest days of my life.

Grans memory was as clear as a chiming bell in the summer evening, and I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I thought about her. It still didn't feel like she was gone, the thought that she was dead just didn't seem to register in my mind. And I knew it would take quite some time for me to finally realise that she was gone, that she was dead.

Everything that had occurred since I'd come to La Push had all happened so quickly, just like a big rush of a harsh breeze that passed me by. It had been fierce and cruel, and it had all happened far too quickly. I just wish I could wrap my head around it, much like I had the other day as I'd laid on my bed back at the hotel. I'd thought everything over, everything that had happened, and I'd felt almost stupid that I'd never thought about all these strange occurrences until now.

That day when I had ventured into the forest, thinking it would be a good idea to take a shortcut back home, I remember I had tripped and lost consciousness. And then…

The man in the leather jacket, with the bright glowing abnormal red eyes had attacked me. The memory was hazy, due to the fact I'd become this strange empty vessel once I thought he'd…. Do something I'd always expected from any man.

Yet he hadn't, he'd done something else, and at the time I remember I had thought something. I'd realised what he was doing, and I'd realised that he wasn't any normal man. He had been something else, something that still made a cold shiver to run down my spine.

That word… That name, I think it might have been-

"Hey!" The loud booming shout startled me from my silent musings, and I screeched loudly when I dropped the plate I had been clutching onto rather tightly. The plate shattered into tiny fragments, and my eyes widened when I felt a small twinge in my foot, something which felt much like a form of pain.

"Jake you idiot!" A voice shouted, and I turned to stare over at the boy rushing towards me frantically. "Embry?" I question, the surprise evident in my tone as I watch him kneel down in front of me with a wild look in his eyes. He doesn't answer me, and my cheeks instantly flushed when he grabs my bare foot with his warm large hands. I froze for a moment from the heat, my eyes widening in shock at the obvious warmth coming from his bare hands. I could feel something, I could feel his heat as it pierced through my once numb feet like pins and needles. I looked down at my foot then, noticing for the first time that I had a small piece of glass imbedded in my foot.

That pain from earlier, that small pierce had been from the fragment as if pierced my feet. This meant that I was recovering, that the therapy the hospital had forced upon me was helping heal my numb legs. A small swell of hope rose in my chest, and I could feel a smile gracing my lips when I realised that I was getting closer to walking again.

"Why don't you have any shoes on?" Embry nearly shouted at me, and I instantly flinched when I met his wide brown eyes. He nearly glared at me, the anger and fierce concern obvious in his unguarded eyes. "U-uh" I stutter, at a loss for words as I finally processed the fact that Embry was here, in my late grandmother's house, holding onto my foot as if I were Cinderella.

"I-its just… I didn't think I'd really need shoes, with that I couldn't…. you know." I murmur, suddenly feeling like a child who was being scolded for being irresponsible. Behind Embry, for the first time I noticed a tall russet man standing behind him whom I recognised as Jacob Black the boy I'd briefly talked to after my semi reunion with Embry.

Embry sighs suddenly, and I look away from Jacob who still hadn't said a word. Embry released my foot, running a hand through his head with a tired look in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I overacted." Embry mumbled, standing up onto his feet, a smile coming to his lips as he stared at me softly.

"I'll fix up your foot for you, if that's alright?" Embry said politely, and I was slightly surprised by the nervousness hidden in his tone. "Thanks Embry, I'll just clean this up first." I genuinely smile up at Embry, and I feel so stupid for feeling so bright and cheerful now that Embry was around.

Embry chuckles, almost as if he thought I was making a joke about me cleaning up the mess I'd made. But then he seems to notice me as I awkwardly wheel myself backwards away from the fragments and towards the cupboard with a dustpan. "Whoa whoa!" Embry shouts out to me as he stops me pulling the dustpan out of the cupboard halfway. I squeal like a little girl as he suddenly pulls my chair backwards, away from the cupboard.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure Jake would be happy to clean it for you." Embry says with a conniving smirk towards his friend, and I noticed Jake roll his eyes. "I'm sorry alright?" Jake whined, giving Embry a genuine apologetic frown which seemed almost too intense for just having frightened me into dropping a single plate.

"It was just an accident; don't fuss ov-over i-it." I choke half way through my words, rubbing at my throat in frustration. The doctors had said I would occasionally have some difficulty speaking with how I hadn't spoken in so long. They said it would be at random moments, but it was nothing to worry over. But nonetheless, it was still embarrassing to start choking halfway through a sentence.

I'm glad that neither Embry nor Jacob question my sudden stutter, and for all I knew they probably had been told about my slight speech impairment, the culprit most probably my flamboyant mother.

"Get cleaning Jakey Poo!" Embry says in a tone that of a child, and I can't help but let out a small giggle as he wheels me out of the kitchen and towards the living room. "Don't call me that!" Jacob shouts from behind us, and I giggle once again, almost proud of the fact that I could laugh so freely around two buff slightly intimidating men.

Embry settles my chair beside the living room couch, pausing slightly with a small frown on his lips. "Couch or wheelchair?" Embry questions, gesturing to the couch with a furrowed brow. I know then why he was asking such a question, and the memory of my Gran heaving out her last breaths on that particular couch come to my mind.

"Wheelchair please." I whisper lowly, my eyes avoiding the couch as I stare down at my wounded feet. Embry simply nods, and then he gently moves my chair away from the couch, putting me in a position which has my back facing the couch. I feel a soft smile grace my lips, a small warmth floods my chest as I stare down at the kind mind before me.

"Do you have a first aid kit here?" Embry asks me, and I nod mutely. "In the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet." I whisper lowly, still slightly surprised by the fact that Embry's small gestures were all so gentle. He seemed to understand so much, he seemed to pick up even the littlest things that wounded me.

I still remember my first day at school (my only day since school started.) and how he'd noticed I'd been lying about the strange sentiments that had overcame me so suddenly. Not a moment later did Embry come out of the hall, a first aid kit in his large hands. He kneeled down onto his knees before me, his hand reaching out to touch my foot before pausing suddenly. He looked up at me, a small flush of crimson on his russet cheeks. "Can I?" Embry asked awkwardly gesturing to my foot as if it were the most sacred and private part of the human body.

I nod mutely once again, feeling heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment.

His hand lightly touched my foot, as if it were the most delicate thing in the whole word. I flinched, yet for once it wasn't from the fear of a man touching me. It was because of his warmth, which sent a strange, almost frightening tingle of electricity all the way up to my knee.

"I'm sorry!" Embry pulls back from me, raising his hands into the air with a panicked look in his eyes. I shake my head, my cheeks only flushing further. "N-no it's fine." I stutter out, sure by now that my face would be fire truck red. Honestly, I don't I would ever get used to being around boys, let alone Embry's. "It's just…" I trail off, looking into his confused brown eyes. "I think I might be getting a bit of feeling back in my legs." I answer, staring down at the glass still lodged into my foot, a small sting coming from the wound.

Embry seemed to stiffen, and then all of a sudden a bright gleaming smile lights up his entire face. "That's great!" Embry shouts out, his eyes wide much like a small child's would be when they were fascinated by something. Embry stares down at my feet, excitement practically rolling off of him in waves. He gestures to my feet once again, a hopeful look in his eyes that probably resembled how I had looked when I'd felt something after Embry had touched my foot.

I nod silently, allowing him once again to touch me, something I would have been disgusted by even if it had been a mere thought. Yet things were different now, I was different. And although I don't think I'd ever be completely comfortable around men, for now I felt I could trust Embry.

His warm fingers lightly trace up my foot, starting from my toes and up my ankles. I gasped, the electric heat of his touch startling me again. At my gasp Embry beams brightly up at me, a truly happy look in his eyes. "This is amazing Riley, you're making progress." Embry cheers, his smile so joyful that how could I not smile back at him? A sudden curt cough startles us both, causing Embry to turn towards the source in unbelievable speed, his once happy eyes sharp with suspicion. Yet it was Jacob who had interrupted us, and I noticed Embry's tense crouch in front of me falter a he calmly kneels back in front of me, a blush reddening his cheeks as well as mine.

"As touching as this is to listen to, and I am glad to hear you're making progress Riley. But I think I might go help your mom out and avoid all this mushy imprint stuff." Jacob says sarcastically, a smirk lifting up his lips when he spoke the word _imprint._ There it was again! That word that everyone had stiffened over when Quil had said it, and he'd looked so horrified, as if he had revealed a terrible secret.

I turned to see Embry's reaction, only to see the same enraged expression he had worn when Quil had said it. He glared at Jacob with a dark look in his eyes, yet when I looked back at Jacob I couldn't see an ounce of fear or regret on his face like Quil had when he said the forbidden word.

What was with that? Imprint? All that came to mind was ducklings or geese who imprinted on their mother, or whatever it was they did. So what did ducks and geese have to do with anything?

Instead of questioning on the word, I filed it away to remember to look up later. But honestly, when they said imprint only ducks and geese came to mind.

"You do that." Embry says this through clenched teeth, his light brown eyes darkening slightly in anger. Yet although I knew Embry was angry, and that he seemed to have a bit of a temper, I felt no fear at the sight of his furious eyes. If anything I was more afraid for Jacob, who strolled out of the house with a satisfied smirk on his face.

_Yep, definitely looking up the word when we get back to the hotel. _

"Sorry about that." Embry tells me softly, avoiding my eyes as he takes out a disinfectant from the first aid kit. I shake my head, confused as to why he was apologising. Embry seems to stare down at my foot for a few moments, his brow furrowed almost hesitantly. He looks up at me then, a nervous and fearful gleam in his eyes.

"This might hurt a little." He tells me, before slowly grasping a hold of the glass imbedded in my foot and pulling it out swiftly. I let out a low hiss when the sharp sting shoots up my leg, yet instead of feeling tears well in my eyes, I could feel a happy smile grace my lips.

"You okay?" Embry asks me worriedly, placing the slightly bloodied glass onto the floor, and I watched him eye the blood as if it were the most horrible thing he had seen. I smile, rubbing softly at right leg as I felt the pain shoot up my like lightening. "I'm great!" I chuckle out, feeling completely unlike myself as I beam down at Embry, completely content even with the shooting pain that shot up my once numb leg.

My smile seems to catch Embry off guard, and I watch in confusion as he avoids my eyes, continuing to treat my wound without a word. "Not to sound rude, but uh, why are you here?" I whisper lowly, staring at him in confusion as he worked on my foot. Embry chuckles at my nervous tone, and I watch with flushed cheeks as he lightly dabs at my wound with the disinfectant.

"Emily told us that you and your mom were planning on moving out some of Lucinda's stuff. So Jacob and I thought we could give you two ladies a hand." Embry replied simply, giving me a rather handsome crooked smile which caused heat to flush my cheeks.

_No! Girly thoughts must stop now! Just because you're better around men doesn't mean you can just go around blushing at every little thing he does. It's so stupid, I hardly know him, yet I'm practically acting like I… Like I'm…_

I swallowed heavily, forcing the dreaded word out of my mind as I ignore the small questioning look Embry gave me. "Embry why are you so nice to me?" I whisper lowly, avoiding his piercing and unguarded eyes. Those eyes that were so open and gentle and I couldn't understand why they'd always been like that, why he had always been so nice to me when I'd done nothing to deserve it.

Embry stiffens just as he shut the first aid kit, his brow furrowed. It was obvious, even with my tendency to be oblivious and dense, I knew he himself didn't know how to explain his inner thoughts. I suppose he was much like me in that way, although I've only recently found out I'm like that. But when you're silent for so long, with nothing but your own thoughts, it can be a bit difficult to speak them aloud.

"Is that a bad thing?" Embry whispers, turning to me, still kneeling down in front of me as if I were some Queen he was worshipping. Which sounded ridiculous, seeing as my throne was a wheelchair. I shake my head furiously, hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings. "No, I really like i-it!" I shout, only to blush slightly when I realised what I had said wasn't exactly right.

God this speaking aloud thing is difficult.

I sigh ignoring the slight smirk on Embry's lips, despite his effort to hide it. "What I am trying to say is…" I trail off, this time making sure to say each word with more thought rather than rushing my words out. "You hardly know anything about me." And in that moment, I realised how true that was.

The night at the hospital I had spilled out my heart and soul, weeping and sobbing at his bedside as I shouted and cried out every secret I had ever held in my heart. Yet when he woke, he seemed to have no recollection of my story, which could only mean he hadn't heard me at all. I knew that I would find it very difficult to ever repeat such a gut wrenching thing, I had only been able to say it at the time because I was afraid Embry's life was in danger and that if I didn't tell him he would….

But that was then, and now I just don't think I could say something like to him. And it probably helped at the time he was unconscious. But if I told him again, while he was perfectly aware and awake, I could feel the old Riley's thoughts flooding into my mind like a broken dam with flowing water.

_I can't tell him, he'll see how disgusting I am. He'll know I'm impure, in fact, he'll probably laugh at me and call me a slut or a whore. _

But those thoughts were the old Riley, the girl that thought everyone was cruel and mean and that everyone in the entire world was bound to betray or hurt her. That girl was there, and she probably would be for a long time. But now it wasn't all her, I could still manage some rationality in my thoughts. And I realised not every person in this world were mean and capable of betraying me. Sure there people like that, but for now I knew there was still good in this world. I smiled softly down at Embry, who was staring at me with sad eyes.

Yeah, there really was good in this world.

"What's your favourite food?" Embry's question startled me, and I felt myself jolt slightly when I noticed the bright determined look in his eyes. "Huh?" Yeah Riley, real great with the words aren't you?

"You're right, I don't know that much about you. So we'll start with the basics." Embry smiled up at me, and the pure determination in his eyes made me chuckle lightly. Embry's smile only further brightened at my laugh, and I watched with laughing eyes as he crossed his legs like a small child. He stared up at me expectantly, cutely grinning up at me.

"Well um…" I trail off, finding I was thinking over my answer carefully. "I suppose strawberries?" I whisper lowly, my answer coming out as more of a question. "I guess I haven't really thought over my favourite things." I chuckle.

Yet as I stare down at Embry, I feel my insides churn uncomfortably at the intent look in his eyes. He look so focused, so fascinated by the fact that I had told him my favourite food. I cough, embarrassed slightly as I force myself not to blush under his heavy gaze. But of course I did, I mean I was Riley after all.

"Now you." I gesture, smiling softly.

"Anything edible." Embry replied to me, smirking at my frustrated sigh. "That's not fair, be more spe-specific." I choke, coughing slightly which earned a slightly worried look from Embry. I smile, forcing down the small annoying tickle in my throat. Embry sighed slightly, glancing over to the left **(A/N) **in thought.

"Well I've always had a bit of an obsession with pizza." Embry said thoughtfully, and a small laugh left my lips from the rather serious and considerate look in his eyes. "Alright, um" Embry mumbles seeming to think over his next question. "Favourite thing to do?" Embry asks.

_Being with you._

I stiffen then, blood rushing to my cheeks as I felt my heart lurch out of my chest. What the hell was that!? Why had I thought something like that? Something so girly and mushy!? Oh god, what was wrong with me. "Uh um, ba-basically I really li-like photography." I stutter, reddening even more. I'm glad though that Embry doesn't seem to think too much of this, probably think it was just me stuttering from my speech impairment.

"Really? Why?" Embry asked me, sounding very interested as he leaned closer to me as if he were a child listening to a thrilling adventurous bedtime story. I look away from him, finding his focused gaze far too intense. "I guess it was my way of expressing myself. At first I tried drawing but I was no good at it, I mean I literally drew stick figures on everything. So with my lips sealed I picked up a camera and just never put it down." I explained, smiling softly to myself. And then I froze momentarily when I realised something, the smile wiped from my face.

_God, when was the last time I'd gone out photographing?_

"That's amazing, I wish I had something like that." Embry smiles up at me softly, a look so gentle in his eyes that it made me want to melt into a small little puddle in front of him. "You don't?" I whisper, a frown gracing my lips. Embry chuckled nervously, and I watched as his eyes avoided mine slightly.

"No, I mean there's lot of things I enjoy." I couldn't help but blush furiously when he gazes pointedly at me. "But I don't really have anything like that. A sort of hobby I take lots of joy out of." Embry smiles sadly. "There must be something." I persist, finding for some reason I was suddenly seeing Embry in a new light. Before he had just been Embry Call, the boy I couldn't run from, and the first boy who had made me angry, the first boy who didn't disgust me.

But right now he was just, Embry Call, the boy.

I saw him as someone real, just a real teenage boy who had problems and issues of his own. Before he was just someone who I knew and felt for, a face with a name who I shared many haunting moments with. But now was different, now I could finally face him as an equal human being. And I felt a large tug shift between us, and suddenly he was authentic.

"Well…" Embry trails off, smiling softly to himself. "Before… Um before a lot of things that have happened, I used to be on the Rez's track team." My eyes widened momentarily when I saw the bright smile on his lips. "I really enjoyed that, so I was really disappointed when I had to quit the team." Embry's frown replaced his soft smile, and I wanted nothing more than to see that happy look in his eyes again.

"Why did you?" I questioned.

I knew I was probably prying into his personal business, but I could see the genuine sadness in his eyes. So if he loved the sport so much, why had he quit to begin with? Embry looks up at me, and I hated the sudden guarded look in his eyes. "I just had too." Was his reply, and before I could do any further questioning, a loud squeal shocked us both out of our own world.

"Jacob don't run with that! You'll break it!" My mom's shout came from outside and I released a hiss of breath as I stared back to Embry, only to see him rising to his feet. He smiled at me softly, his eyes unguarded, yet I knew he was still hiding something from me.

"We'll play twenty questions later?" Embry said almost reluctantly, and I nodded my head mutely in response. But I was glad, at least I had learnt more about the mysterious yet real boy that was my saviour.

Embry Call, the boy who was just.

**A/N **

**So tell me what you thought of this chappy, sorry if the grammar is a bit bad once again. I really wanted to post it now and its about 10:30 now and my mum is forcing me to go to bed so yeah! Gosh that sounded all so rushed . Tomorrow ill probably go through it again and the re-upload the chapter with some better grammar if there is some bad…stuffness in it. Gosh I'm tired -.-**

**Anyway! Review and tell me what you thought**

**A/N I said Embry looked to the left because if a person does that then that means they're using the factual and logical side of their brain. As if someone was looking to the right, that would been there using the imaginative part of their brain, which means there probably lying :D …. Yeah I've got Psychology as one of my year ten classes :/ **


	21. An Impractical Assumption

**A/N oh god its been to long **

**I am really sorry for my lack of update, you would seriously not believe how busy I have been since schools started up again. And plus I recently got the game Skyrim, which is awesome, and I've been heavily addicted to it and would you believe it even caused me to stop writing for a while! But I finally finished this chapter after so long :P**

**Enjoy my dear readers! Thanks for reviewing!**

_HollyKalina23_

_Takerslady_

_Moriartisically _

_NobleAndAncientLineBlack_

_Lalina92_

_Brandibuckeye_

_Kaylathedragonwitch_

_Kate x wolfe_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in the book! **

_**An Impractical Assumption**_

The time was now.

I looked down at the computer screen with a determined gaze, biting at my lip as I glanced over my shoulder. I don't know why I felt the need to be so secretive, I mean it wasn't like I was researching some sort of forbidden conspiracy or looking up porn. But I felt strangely nervous, almost as if Embry or Quil would be standing behind me and catch me looking up the oh so shunned word.

_Imprint._

I was determined to get to the bottom of this forbidden and avoided word, this one word that had caused Embry to look as if he were prepared to murder Quil right in front of me. I honestly had no idea as to why the word was so greatly shunned, why everyone seemed to jolt in shock or anger at the mere word being mentioned. Twice the word had slipped, and both times Embry had grown fiercely angry. Was it some sort of outlawed word among the Quileute's? Like using the N word around black people? All I knew was that it was something secretive, something I was determined to discover in its meaning.

So making sure that my mother was indeed sound asleep in her cosy double bed, snoring softly and kicking at her sheets subconsciously, I turned to the bright computer screen. For some inane reason I had felt the need to do this research as soon as night fell upon us, a few hours after we had finished up at Grans place. With Embry and Jacobs help we had managed to pack up most of Grandma's things into measly cardboard boxes. I had also managed to grab some of my things from my bedroom at Grans house, grabbing a hold of my most prized possessions. Those being my camera, laptop, mp3 player and my reading glasses that I had been without for a week.

With a small sigh I pushed my glasses up from the ridge of my nose, smiling slightly at the normalcy of such an act. I had missed these little things, the things that had connected me to who I truly was. Foolish I suppose, for they were only insignificant items, but nonetheless they brought me some form of ease. It was almost strange how we realise the things we missed only until we have them in our reach once more. I had been overjoyed earlier when I had sat out the front of Grans house, taking photos of the rustic scenery around her small cosy house. Embry had sat out with me as well, commenting on my photographs, even asking me questions with what sort of techniques I used. He seemed so fascinated and interested in my photographs that I couldn't help but gloat slightly under his insistent praise.

The sound of my mother's snores faltered slightly for a moment, causing me to stiffen as I glanced over my shoulder in fear that she had awoken from the bright luminosity of the laptop screen. Yet I relaxed once her snores continued as she rolled onto her stomach, mumbling something about big potatoes. I turned back to the computer, blinking at the incessant glow of the screen. Lightly touching my fingers to the keyboard I typed the sinister word into Google, fearful for what will come up. I leaned back as soon as I pressed enter, as if I expected some sort of frightening demon to launch out of my computer and attack me.

But what came up was nothing but a list of links to websites, all of which gave no hint to the meaning of the word Quil had spoken. Wikipedia said the word to be something in the printing industry. While IMDb came up with some TV series about some American man falling in love with a prostitute. I stared at the computer in confusion, rubbing at my head in thought.

Embry had been so infuriated by something like this? I honestly didn't get it.

Yet I still clung to some hope that I would find a valid answer, so I scrolled down to the bottom of the page clicking on one of the _searches related to imprint._ I chose to click on imprint meaning, crossing my fingers like a small child as I clutched onto the hope that I could discover the truth that had been so heavily avoided.

Yet I had no such luck.

I groaned lowly, flinching when I heard my mother rustle noisily behind me in reply to my groan. What in heaven's name did the word mean!? I knew it meant something, something they didn't want me to find out about. But what could it possibly mean? I fell back into my wheelchair at the small round table of our hotel room, wrapping my arms around my stomach as I thought over my options. It definitely had to do something with the Quileute, or maybe it was just a word they used in the form of another word as to not have any outsiders know what they were talking about.

But it's not exactly like I would be able to find something obviously very secretive on the internet. Yet I wanted something, a clue of some sorts as to what the word meant. So I leaned back towards my computer, typing in Quileute. What came up was a website, devoted specifically to La Push and its people. I clicked on the link, biting at my lips nervously while I scanned the bright glowing screen.

What came up was an ordinary site, with a slideshow of the La Push scenery and a Welcome to La Push message. I assessed the site with keen eyes, looking up at the top where a few things where listed. With a small but beaming smile I clicked on the button that read 'culture'.

I admit, I was almost excited by my small investigation, feeling like some sort of crippled Nancy Drew with dorky red glasses.

I clicked on Language, biting harder at my gnawed lips in excitement as I scrolled down the page with wide curious eyes. Albeit somewhat desperately, I searched up the word Imprint into the search box. But of course no such word came up. Stumped once again, I decided to do some random investigating, browsing the site. On the History side of the page I scrolled down the page, scanning the lines dismissively, having already lost all hope in ever discovering the origins of the shunned word. Yet as I scrolled further down I caught site of a word, and this one word caused me to falter slightly, an unconscious pause but a pause nonetheless.

_Wolves._

A flash of piercing brown eyes instantly came to my mind, glossy grey fur, a large wolf that had guided me home almost as if it were a polite gentleman. I scanned across the sentence, a strange taut feeling building in my chest as I read the words.

_According to their ancient creation story, the Quileute's were changed from wolves by a wandering Transformer._

Wolves? As in like the very same sort of creature that had randomly appeared after I had run away from the beach the first day I'd arrived in La Push? The very same animal that just so happened to have acted as if it were trying to comfort me? That had acted strangely knowledgeable? A breath of air left my lungs, and I rubbed at my head slightly as a throbbing ache suddenly pounded in my head.

_Just take a breath Riley, you seriously cannot go rushing to conclusions like that!? You're sounding ridiculous!_

I breathed in deeply, rubbing at my incompetent legs as I tried to calm the spiralling chaos that was my thoughts. But I couldn't help it, that one sentence seemed to just link so much together in that moment that I was incapable of having any control of my overthinking mind.

That day I had run from Gran I had scurried into the woods to search for Embry only to come across a jet black wolf. Yet then soon after I had run away from the frightening creature Sam had appeared, and the jet black wolf was nowhere to be seen. And the day I had first arrived in La Push, before I had seen the wolf I had noticed that Embry had disappeared from Quil and that little girl's side. He had vanished, and soon after I had realised he was gone I had come face to face with an enormous wolf.

And then suddenly another link appeared in my mind, a long stressed cord that instantly lined up with a frightening memory. Red eyes, eyes that had been the crimson of blood. A stone cold body that pressed up against mine as they leaned into my neck, fangs extended from their two upper teeth.

_Vampire._

I gasped, my hands coming up to my lips as a terrified shiver rolled down my spine. I remember, the bloody red eyes, the fangs. I remember giving in to the monster, thinking him to be nothing but an ordinary lustful man. He had been lustful alright, but not for my body.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to think, all I knew was that I was utterly and completely terrified. The darkness suddenly became thick, the rustles of the wind suddenly became monsters in the dark. Everything was suddenly a terrible vortex of horror and fear, and all I could do was cringe and clutch onto the sides of my wheelchair. I looked around the room, almost as if I expected those same red eyes to be watching me from the corner of the room.

That day I barely remember anything, all I can really remember is hearing a growl, and then suddenly the damnable creature was gone. Then…. Embry was there.

Embry…. Was he?

I couldn't even finish my thoughts, for a blinding terrible pain shot into my skull, as if something had pierced into my brain. I flinched, touching at my temple as the pain worsened. I was thinking too hard, too many thoughts were racing through my head, legends and beliefs that I had never considered to be real were now being ruminated. I had always been a logical girl, although I had to admit I had always wanted to think there was something magical existing in this world, something that wasn't based on the solution that was science.

But to think that I was in the middle of such a magic?

"Riley? What are you doing?" My mother's voice was laced with sleep, and although I recognised her soothing tone I couldn't help but jolt with fear. My heart practically leaped out of my chest, and I let out a loud horrified cry, sounding much like a croaking bird. Mother instantly turned on her bedside lamp, illuminating the once thick dark motel room. The shock was evident in her eyes when she took me in, shivering at my computer with my hands covering my mouth in complete and utter fear.

"Riley!" Mother shouts at me in instant fear, leaping up from her bed in a hurry as she races towards me. I instantly cower deeper into my seat, the fear clenching around my taut chest as I fought for air. I must be hyperventilating, for I find myself experiencing irrational sentiments that cause me to sob like a puny incompetent child. Everything suddenly comes crushing on top of me in a mass pile of destruction, burying me in tormenting agony in its terrible truths.

The horrible truth was a truth I regretted knowing.

Mom grabbed onto my hands that were covering my mouth as I sobbed, her wide green eyes concerned for my sanity. "Riley what happened!?" Mom exclaims, searching my body for any sign that I was wounded, lingering on my legs specifically. It was then that mom seems to notice the bright glowing laptop on the table, and I instantly react when she begins to glance towards it. I shoot out my hand, shutting the laptop closed before she can see the sceptical website.

Mom jolts in surprise at my sudden movement, glancing down at me in confusion and heavy concern. "What are you hiding?" Mom questions me softly, yet I can hear in her tone that she is slightly angered by my obvious secrecy. I can only shake my head silently, hiccupping slightly as more tears stream down my cheek and cling onto my chin.

I couldn't tell her, for how was I to know if what I had discovered was truly the reality of all that has occurred. Perhaps I was just so desperate for answers that I was looking into the possibility of the impossible? But I knew for sure, that even if I was thinking the insane, I was completely and irretrievably horrified.

I hear mom sigh slightly, and I look up from the ground to watch her as she runs her hand through her long hair. "Are you okay?" Mom whispers to me in a soothing tone, although I can still see the confusion in her eyes as she ponders my obvious secrecy. Yet again I am incapable of replying to her with words, so I can only nod my head as I pitifully wipe at my fallen tears, sniffling slightly.

Now that my mother was by my side I could finally calm my irrational fears of the previous darkness, and my head was now cleared from the fog that was my fear. I lightly cling to my mother's clothing, feeling like a small incompetent child as I shiver slightly from the effects of my previous thoughts. Never before have I ever truly relied on my mother's comfort before, because to be quite honest I had never known I was allowed to receive it. I had thought all children were meant to be independent, that they were supposed cry alone as they awoke from a terrible nightmare, or that they were supposed to bandage their own wound when they fell over.

Yet by a merciful twist of fate, I suddenly had my mom's comfort and love, and I'll be damned if I waste such a privilege. Mom lightly strokes my back, silently comforting me as I shiver in my adjourning fear.

What was I to do now? With these unexplainable thoughts racing through my mind, thoughts of the impossible truly being real, and right under my very nose! How was I supposed to react? Was I supposed to just ignore this possibility?

For now I didn't know what I was supposed to do, all I truly knew was that I had to dig deeper. For one thing I could never truly be certain of this possibility of… werewolves. For to be honest I didn't have the sufficient evidence to justify such a justification.

But vampires…

I couldn't deny that, how could I when I saw one with my very eyes, leaning in to suck my blood from my neck? It was horrifying, as much as I didn't want to admit to the possibility of such a terrifying creature truly existing I couldn't ignore the facts.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Mom questions me suddenly, pulling back from stroking my back to stare down at me. I flinch slightly in my chair, feeling a small tautness in my chest. I couldn't tell her, mom was more sceptical about such things as myth than I was.

"Everything just caught up with me I guess." I lie, although I suppose it wasn't a complete lie. Everything had caught up with me, the truth of that day in the woods, and all the links that lined up with the two wolves I had seen in La Push. But I suppose mom didn't know that I was referring to those things, rather than our more mundane issues.

Mom frowns down at me, and I almost feel bad for lying to her as she leans down to hug me silently. "I'll always be here for your sweetie." Mom tells me gently as she embraces me in her thin arms, making sure to not touch my immobile legs. I nod my head with tears welling in my eyes, silently cursing myself for being such a terrible human being.

Mom stays there for a while, holding me softly in her arms, petting me on my back with a tenderness I was still unfamiliar with. To think that only a few weeks ago my mother despised me, blaming me for her lovers' abandonment and for everything that was wrong in her life. I admit, I still held some form of contempt for the lifetime of loveless cruelty she had given me. But she was my mother, so how much hatred could I truly bear for my own blood?

And besides, it wasn't like she ever understood why I was an unusual and mute child.

Mom pulls back from me slowly, smiling softly down at me as she glances towards the glowing alarm clock at the bedside table. "Come now, get into bed, you have your appointment with Dr Cullen tomorrow." Mom tells me gently as she guides me back to my bed, pushing my chair. I groan lowly, remembering just then that I did indeed have a check-up at the hospital early morning tomorrow.

Great, just great.

With everything that has transpired I desperately wanted to do some more digging. And dig where I wasn't entirely certain, but I thought I could at least start by going to the library and find books on vampires and werewolves. Maybe I could even find out more about the Quileute legends of how they originated from wolves. But now I was being held back by my stupid incompetent legs.

"How did you even get out of bed?" Mom asks me suddenly as she pulls back my bed sheets, awakening me from my thoughts. I blink for a moment, before my mind finally registered her question. I guess the tiredness was finally catching up with me. "Its just easier to move I guess." I shrug slightly, although inside I admit I had been rather proud of myself for getting out of bed on my own.

Mom beams almost instantly at my response, practically glowing.

"That's fantastic!" Mom exclaims, shouting far too loudly for this time of night. I find myself smiling softly in reply to my mother's obvious pride at my progress. For a rather mundane routine you would be surprised by how joyful I was after having accomplished it. After all it had been so long since I had last stood up on my own two feet.

Mom silently helped me back into bed, a beaming smile still on her lips as she tucks me in as if I were a small child. I felt a small gush of warmth well up inside my chest when she leaned down to kiss me on my temple, an affectionate gesture that I was inexperienced in. Once I was comfortable I took off my glasses, lightly placing them on my bedside table.

"Get some sleep, and tomorrow I want you to tell me more about what that little scene was just now." Mom tells me, gesturing with her hand toward where I had previously been sitting. I instantly stiffen, having hoped she had already forgotten my small break down. A foolish hope I suppose, for when do things ever play out my way?

Mom leaves me then, burying herself beneath her blankets until eventually she fell asleep once more, snoring loudly. Yet I stayed awake, my eyes wide open, plastered on every dark corner in the room that could possibly hold a monster. I never thought I would return to this sort of fear again, the fear of monster hiding under my bed, of creatures existing in the night. But I was here again, and the sad thing now was that I couldn't blame it on childish imagination.

No, this time it was plain and simple evidence.

I now had the evidence backing up the monsters in the night, for I myself had almost been caught and mauled by such a creature. Its eyes of crimson had held such coldness, and now I wished I had never remembered such eyes.

The next morning I awoke with heavy black ugly bags under my eyes as well as a heavy case of bed hair.

I stared into the mirror of our bathroom, glaring at my pale reflection, comparing myself to death it's very self. Honestly how could someone possibly be this hideous? I tried to comb down my hair best I could, brushing at the short red locks that despite their thinness were ridiculously tangled. But of course it was no use, for I was a lost cause.

I released a small sigh, brushing back my hair in frustration, watching the short ends frizz up. But I admit, I couldn't help but have a tender smile on my lips, as I stood on my own two feet in front of the mirror. It felt like it had been so long since I'd last stood on my own two feet rather than being held up by someone else or sitting in my wheelchair.

To think it had only been two weeks since I'd last stood up on my own feet, in my mind it felt more like years. But it was still a struggle, the numbness in my legs gave off the constant feeling that at any moment my legs could give out under me. I leant against the banister, my legs slightly quivering as they held me up after so long.

Slowly I pulled away from the banister, a strange shoot of pain going up and down my leg as I carefully pull off my pyjama shirt. Thankfully I had asked my mother earlier to help take off my pyjama bottoms and slip on my skirt for me. Yeah, I highly doubt I was that far in recovery yet.

Once I had removed my shirt without falling flat on my face, I found myself pausing slightly, once again catching my hideously pale reflection in the mirror. My eyes instantly went to that of my scar, the long stretched ugliness that only reminded me of that horrific day.

Almost instantly a flash crossed my mind, of two men surrounding me as I lie on that filthy mattress, naked and bare before them.

"_Tucker I think she's dying." A man with raven hair spoke up breaking the silence in the room. _

_I lay there, breathing heavily as I dug my hands into the small hole I had punctured into the flimsy mattress. Blood stuck to my legs_,_ blood stuck to my stomach, so much blood… The smell of it was foul, the bitter taste of it was in the air as well as the stench of other filthy things that existed in this unkempt room. _

"_She's still breathing, that's all that matters." Tucker replied to the raven man, pulling back on his dark grey shirt as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I stared up at him vacantly, breathing out haggard breaths, my throat dry. Tucker catches my gaze, and as soon as he does I instantly cower, tightening my hold onto the tear in the mattress. _

"_Maybe she's had enough, don't you think her mother will eventually go to the police?" The raven man persists. I twitch slightly, coming to life at the mention of my mother. _

_Tucker chuckles, as if the thought seemed amusing to him. "No she won't, she thinks I've taken her on a fishing trip. Stupid tramp." Tucker mutters out, sitting down into the couch across from my mattress, the place of my defilement. _

_I tightly shut my eyes, whimpering in my thoughts for I was forbidden to make a sound. Mommy didn't even know that William was a monster. Let alone that William wasn't William. _

_Tucker releases a low sigh and I flinch when he glances over to me, quivering on the mattress and clutching onto the tear for dear life. He assesses me, almost as if I am an object. With the hand that wasn't clutching onto the mattress, I slowly cover my face with my left hand. It was foolish I know, for they had already seen everything._

"_Fine, we'll clean her up then take her back to her mother." Tucker spits out with annoyance, rising to his feet and standing tall as he walks over to me. I tug at the tear, tears welling in my eyes as I instinctively press my legs together in fear. Yet I am completely powerless to this man, for he easily picks me up from my mattress, ripping me away from the tear in mattress. I make no sound, yet inside I am screaming._

_But at some point aren't we all? _

_Tucker carries my naked body into another room, and before I know it my body is being placed under running water. I flinch, clawing at the tile walls as the hot water thrashes against my skin. The blood and filth on my body goes down the drain, and in that moment I truly wish that it was that easy to wash away my terrible defilement. _

"Riley! Phone!" My mother awakens me from my flashback, knocking on the bathroom door.

I flinch, clutching onto the banister as I felt my legs quiver from the fear of the recollection. I turn towards the door, breathing through my nose as I shook away the terrible memory. "Just a sec!" I shout back, pulling on the rest of my clothing. I slipped on my bra and my dark blue singlet as well as a simple cardigan. Once I was decent I shouted out for my mom to enter the bathroom.

Mom opens the bathroom door, a strange glint in her eyes that instantly has me fearing the worst.

"It's lover boy." Mom practically giggles out like an idiotic school girl, holding the phone to her chest as she swings her hips side to side. I freeze, instantly connecting her words to Embry. The memory of last night's discovery comes to mind, and I hate myself for suddenly becoming so terrified of Embry and the possibility of what he was. I wasn't as terrified of the possibility of Embry being a werewolf as I was of vampires being real. But nonetheless the possibility of someone I knew being some mythological creature was a horror all on its own.

"What does he want?" I whisper, nervously wrapping my arms around my waist. "Too talk to you?" Mom says in the form of a question, raising her eyebrow at me. Mom holds out the phone, gesturing at me to take it from her hands. I hesitantly reach out, grabbing it from her outstretched hand as if I were reaching out to a deadly snake. I take it from her hand and nervously press it to my ear, clearing my throat.

"Hello?"

"Riley." Embry breathes out my name, a rush of relief leaving his lips that instantly causes a shiver to run down my spine. Never before would I have thought a man's voice could sound almost… gentle. "Um, yeah… Hi." I mumble nervously, glancing up at my mom who was covering her mouth, giggling as if she were on cloud nine. I frown over at her, shooing her away with a silent gesture of my hand. She giggles, and practically skips out of the room.

"What are you doing today?" Embry asks me suddenly, his tone suddenly sounding nervous which puts me on edge. "Um…" I murmur, leaning against the bathroom banister once again when I felt my legs falter slightly for a split second. "I have an appointment at the hospital with Dr Cullen." I reply, hating myself for the small clench of my chest that I recognised as fear. It wasn't necessarily even Embry that I was afraid of, in fact I think it was just the fact that he made all of these terrible possibilities all that more real.

"I'll take you." He says, leaving no room for discussion.

"Um, what?" I stutter, my hand slipping slightly on the banister, my eyes wide in surprise. Had he really just said that? "What time is your appointment?" Embry asks next, not in the least bit swayed by the small bomb shell he'd just dropped on little innocent old me. "Uh 11:30, but don't worry my mom-" I start to say only to be cut off by the strangely eager boy.

"I'll be there to pick you up at eleven, stay indoors until then." And god be damned, the confusing boy hanged up on me, leaving me no time to reply. I stand there, the phone hanging limply in my hand with my mouth open agape.

Mom comes in then, grinning ear from ear.

"What did he say?" Mom giggles, skipping over to the still frozen me with all cheers and smiles. I stand there, terrified and highly confused. "He's taking me to my appointment." I whisper, far too shocked to speak any louder than a mere whisper. I admit I was probably over reacting, I mean recently Embry and I had gotten pretty close and my fear towards men wasn't nearly as bad as it had once been. But for him to merely decide straight out like that had never really happened before.

And….And….And….. He wasn't good for my health.

He was making me feel things I had never felt before, making me experience sentiments that should be considered illegal in all countries. To feel such emotions was sinister, and I was certain that this constant strain on my heart would end up terminal towards my health.

"Oh yay!" Mom exclaims loudly, clapping her hands like a small child. "He's finally making the moves." Mom waves her fingers at the last part, a frightening smirk crossing her lips. My eyes widen, and I suddenly feel the need to crawl into a ball. "What!?" I shout, staring at my mother in utter horror.

Mom laughs at me, as if she finds my torment amusing.

"Oh you are so pure." Mom chuckles, turning away from me with a smirk on her face. I stiffen, a sudden darkness overcoming my thoughts at her words as a flash registers in my mind.

_I stand there, silent as Tucker slowly dresses me into a floral casual dress. _

"_Now Riley, remember if you ever tell your mother about what really happened, your mommy will be very disappointed in you." Tucker looks up at me, now bending down to help slip on my shoes as I stare vacantly ahead, completely incompetent. "Your mommy won't like knowing that you aren't an innocent girl anymore." _

I flinch, slowly tracing at the scar at my stomach through the cloth of my shirt, feeling my insides silently churn. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I mumble lowly, forcing a small chuckle to my lips. And I'm glad that in that moment my mom was far too excited to notice my odd behaviour. I release a low sigh, leaning against the banister when my legs started to ache once more.

It was almost strange, the reality of my issues that I had always dealt with ever since I was a little girl, and now there was the more eccentric issues. Vampires, possibly even werewolves. To think in my terrible world, another kind of terrible could slip in as well.

Truly I was fated for some kind of terrible existence.

**A/N Le fin my lovelies! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again I am so sorry for my terrible updates . **

**Review and tell me what you think, and don't worry they're will be lots more Embry in the next chapter! **

**ImWatchingYouBurn**


End file.
